Choices
by DandalfTheWhite
Summary: AU Fifth Year. Draco stops Harry in a hallway after a detention with Umbridge and their relationship slowly starts to change. Draco/Harry slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Choices  
><strong>Author<strong>: DandalfTheWhite  
><strong>Raiting<strong>: T  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Books 1-5  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Drama, Romance, Friendship, Fluff  
><strong>Era<strong>: The Harry Potter at Hogwarts Years  
><strong>Main Characters<strong>: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter  
><strong>Ships<strong>: Draco/Harry  
><strong>Summary<strong>: AU Fifth Year. Draco stops Harry in the hallway after a detention with Umbridge. Draco/Harry slash.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator or current owner.  
><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: This is a Draco/Harry romance that takes place in fifth year. It is a pretty lighthearted story, and I tried to avoid any evil twists and needless angst-it is mostly a happy, fluffy story. I have finished writing the story, and it is in the process of being edited now. Mostly everything that happens in OotP still happens, but here we see it from Draco's point of view. And as you will see, Draco is changed a bit from canon, due to events that are explained. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Special thanks to my beta **DancingHorses**!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

The summer before Draco Malfoy's fifth year had been interesting.

Towards the end of his fourth year of school, he had learned from his father that the Dark Lord had returned. Draco had been raised all his life to know this was possible, and that the Dark Lord would take over and there would be no Mudbloods or muggleborns to worry about any longer.

The summer started wonderfully. There was talk of the great and benevolent Dark Lord's return. Draco's father had been excited and invigorated. And Draco felt the same.

His father had told him of the ageless and charismatic man that the Dark Lord had been, but now... He was more snake then man.

The Dark Lord was—frankly—hideous. And rather scary, Draco thought.

It was a hot July day when Draco's father said that his journey to the dark was about to begin. That was the moment when he met the man his father worshiped.

The Dark Lord seemed insane, torturing his dedicated followers whenever they made the slightest mistake. His mansion was filled with vile and disgusting things that made Draco's stomach turn.

His father had had Crucio cast on him for arriving to the meeting a few minutes early. And when the Dark Lord had finished, he had cast it on Draco for good measure.

That was probably the moment that changes his opinion of the Dark Lord the most. Why torture your followers at all? Let alone for being early to a meeting. Wasn't that a good thing?

Returning to school a few months later, he didn't know what he was going to do.

Death Eaters and spies were everywhere and all Draco wanted to do was stay out of the war that was to come.

But at this point he didn't know what to do. He did know however, that he was changed.

He tried not to let it show, but the other Slytherins could tell. It was like they could smell blood on him and were circling, preparing to go for the kill.

Even on the train and at the opening feast, they could tell. Draco felt they were circling him like pack of wolves, waiting for just the right moment to strike him and destroy him.

He wouldn't let that happen easily, but he was unsure what he could do to stop it.

* * *

><p>Gossip moved around Hogwarts faster than house–elves. The portraits talked to the ghosts who talked to the students who were overheard by the teachers who were eavesdropped on by Peeves.<p>

One piece of gossip that was common knowledge by the end of the first day of classes was that Dolores Umbridge hated Harry Potter, and that the feeling was mutual. Everyone had their theory why.

Some said it was because Professor Umbridge was defending the truth and that Potter was lying about the fact that You-Know-Who was back. Others said it was because Harry Potter was standing up to the tyranny that was the Ministry of Magic. Some said that it was a conspiracy against the ministry or one against Potter. (A far smaller group said it was unresolved sexual tension between the two.)

If Umbridge ever heard that last theory, Harry Potter would still be serving detention come his NEWTs.

Regardless, the only student so far to get any detention with the new professor was Harry Potter, and he had it in spades.

Draco Malfoy heard all the rumors and knew all the gossip. He knew which were true and which were too disgusting to even comprehend. But he had to admit, sometime it sucked to be Potter.

Draco also knew that the Dark Lord was back. Not that he'd admit that to anyone who asked. And Potter was getting detention for such a Gryffindor reason, namely telling the truth. It was an irony that didn't escape most of the Slytherins.

Only a Gryffindor could get detention for telling the truth. Well, maybe a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw could as well, but certainly not a Slytherin.

Supposedly, Potter had gotten a weeks worth of detention in his first class with Umbridge. Today was his second class with her, and Draco wondered if there would be any more fireworks.

* * *

><p>The narrow stone corridor was barely lit. It was late on a Wednesday night, and the autumn chill had already begun.<p>

As a prefect, it was Draco Malfoy's responsibility to patrol the halls after curfew. Usually it was a dull job. Not many students would risk points lost or detention to be out after hours.

There were always a few exceptions though, Draco thought as he watched a shadowy figure approach.

"Well, well, we are out late, aren't we Potter?" Draco Malfoy said, causing the culprit to jump.

"Malfoy, leave me alone. I just got out of detention." Potter said.

In the years that Draco had known Harry Potter, he had learned to tell his moods. Right now he was defensive and angry. In other words—dangerous. It was one thing for Draco to provoke Harry Potter to anger, but he needed to tread carefully when Potter was already feeling that way.

"Do you have a note from a professor saying that, Potter?"

"It's not that late, I'm going back to Gryffindor now." Potter said walking away.

"Hey! I was talking to you! I'm a prefect now, you have to listen to me!" As Draco said that, he reach out and grabbed Potter's right hand to stop him. Potter hissed in pain and pulled his hand free.

"Just leave me alone!" Potter said, bolting away.

Draco stood there wondering what had just happened. He hadn't gripped the boy's hand that hard. He looked at the hand he had used to grab Potter's and saw there was blood on it.

Well, isn't that interesting? Draco thought.

* * *

><p>Draco didn't hear anything about Potter's second class with Professor Umbridge in the hours after it ended. Maybe Potter used some common sense for a change and kept his head down. Draco wondered how long that would last.<p>

He was patrolling the areas around the defense wing again. Not exactly hoping to see Potter, of course. He was just there because there could be students out of bed.

Just then, some heavy footsteps and breathing interrupted his musings. They were getting closer and soon enough he saw Potter coming at him.

"Out late again, Potter? I might have to report you this time," Draco said.

"Fine, whatever. See you later, then," Potter said as he walked past Draco clutching his right hand with his left.

Draco didn't even bother going after him.

* * *

><p>The next night, Draco was out patrolling again. He was taking his prefect responsibilities seriously. It was always so much fun to take points away from Gryffindors.<p>

He had worked a route out the first few nights and so far it was working well. It happened that he found himself again where he had seen Potter the last few nights.

Thoughts of Potter brought up all sorts of conflicting feelings. At one time he had wanted to be friends with the black–haired boy, until the eleven–year–old shot those hopes down. At other times they had been bitter rivals and there had been hatred on both sides of the relationship. So far this year, they hadn't had much of a chance to clash. And Potter seemed different this year. Moodier, darker. He didn't hang on to Weasley and Granger as closely as he had in the past.

Draco liked to think he knew Potter better than most of the student body at Hogwarts. Right now it seemed like he was down. Draco wondered how his summer had been.

His thoughts were interrupted when Potter said, "Are you stalking me, Malfoy?"

"Stalking you? I'm just patrolling the corridors," Draco responded as Potter clutched his hand.

"Whatever," Potter said as he started to walk away.

"Are you alright, Potter? Your hand..."

"What do you care?" Potter said, stopping without turning around.

"I can heal it for you if you need," Draco responded.

"Why would you do that?" Potter still wasn't facing him.

"Well, you're hurt. I know a spell that could help. Seems like the decent thing to do," Draco said.

"Since when have you ever cared about being decent to me?" Potter challenged.

"Well, if that's how you want to be," Draco said, starting to walk away.

"Wait," Potter said, turning around. "Do you swear you won't hex me?"

"I swear," Draco said. He closed the gap between them. "Let me see your hand."

He took Potter's hand in his and looked at it…and couldn't stop a gasp from escaping his lips. "Is Umbridge making you write lines with a blood quill?"

"A what?" Potter said, looking down.

"A quill that doesn't use ink, but your blood."

"Oh. Yeah," Potter said, looking embarrassed.

Draco felt himself being overcome by anger. It didn't matter that it was only Potter. A teacher was abusing a student and he was angry.

"She could go to Azkaban for this, you know. Blood quills are only supposed to be used for signing official documents. I've never heard of anyone using them for this kind of thing before. It's sick."

Potter looked up, startled that Draco Malfoy might be righteously indignant on his behalf.

"Stop looking at me like that. I'm going to cast a spell to take away the blood from the back of your hand and clean the wounds, OK?"

Potter nodded and Draco said, "Tergeo."

Potter inhaled sharply. It must have stung a little.

"Ok," Draco said. "Now I'm going to cast Episkey and see if that does the trick. If not, I'll use a stronger spell, OK?"

Again Harry nodded and Draco said, "Episkey."

Draco watched as the flesh on the back of Potter's hand kind of morphed itself to look unblemished again.

"About Umbridge. You might—" Draco started to say, but was interrupted.

"I can't tell anyone about her," Potter said.

"Obviously. You'd just get in more trouble," Draco said. "I was going to say that you might want to think of an excuse for the marks being gone. Untreated, they would have scarred badly."

"My friends were putting Essence of Murtlap on the marks to help," Potter said.

"That's surprisingly smart. The Mudblood's idea?" Draco said unthinkingly.

"Don't call her that!" Potter exclaimed angrily.

Draco was interrupted from responding by a sound he really didn't want to hear at the moment. "Hem, hem."

Draco had to think quickly. "Professor! Just who I wanted to see. I just caught Potter here out after curfew and he said he was just in detention with you. Is that true or should I punish him?"

"That's quite true Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter has been a naughty little boy and I have been attempting to correct his behavior."

"Good luck with that Professor, you'll need it." Draco smirked. "Should I make sure he goes straight back to Gryffindor Tower, professor?"

"Yes, you should, Mr. Malfoy. You never know where this liar of a boy may end up. Have a pleasant evening."

With that, Umbridge walked off in the opposite direction.

Draco noticed that Potter was doing his best to look downcast and was clutching his hand. As soon as Umbridge was out of sight, he stood back up and glared at Draco.

"What was that about? Trying to get me more detentions?" Potter asked angrily.

"Look Potter, I know it might be hard for you to understand, but I just saved you from more detentions," Draco said.

"What? You just said you found me walking around here and that you wanted her to check my story," Potter said.

"Yes, but by doing that I had her cornered. If I had just said I found you walking around, she could have given you another detention for it. But because I was going to confirm with her that you had detention, she couldn't give you another one, because you did just have detention with her," Draco explained.

"Oh," Potter said. "Well, I should go."

With that Potter walked away back towards Gryffindor dorms.

Before he was too far away, Draco almost shouted, "You're welcome!" and turned to walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the great response to chapter 1! I do not think there will be a posting schedule for this fic, but you can usually expect a new chapter every few days. Thanks again to my beta, **DancingHorses**!

Chapter 2

After the first week of school, things seemed to calm down. Gossip had it that Potter was even behaving in Defense class. That made his nightly patrols rather dull. He had only found one sixth year couple in a broom closet in the week since.

Being prefect was rather boring, really.

The second week was shaping up to be a long one, because the teachers were really piling on work for the OWLs at the end of the school year.

Draco was walking through the entrance courtyard after breakfast when he saw a flash of pink. Umbridge, he thought.

He saw that she looked like she was on a mission and decided to follow her to see where she was headed. He still had plenty of time to get to class, and was quite curious.

She didn't move too fast, so Draco was easily able to catch up with her. He kept to the shadows to avoid her notice.

Draco saw Potter sitting around with several of his friends, laughing and seemingly having a good time.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I heard you were here causing trouble. Tisk, tisk. Whatever shall we do with you. I would have thought you would know not to be such an attention seeker. I think we will have to give you a detention tonight. Maybe then the message will... sink in."

"But Professor—" Granger started to say.

She was interrupted by Potter. "Yes, Professor."

"Good." She smiled evilly. "I will see you tonight then," Umbridge said as she walked away.

Potter looked like he was taking flack from his friends for not fighting back. Draco could tell he was getting pissed off at his friends and was likely to explode soon. Fifth year Harry Potter seemed to have a shorter fuse than in previous years. He almost felt sorry for Potter. He seemed to have had a pretty bad summer and was now having a bad year.

When Draco thought about what had happened to him during the summer, he couldn't really say he felt that bad for him.

Wait, when did Draco Malfoy start feeling anything other than hate towards the Boy Who Lived?

He had started to walk away when he heard Potter explode at his friends about how it was inevitable that he was going to get detentions and that nothing they could do would be able to help that. It would only get them detentions too.

Draco knew Potter was right, but it was going to be difficult for him to get his Gryffindor cronies to agree with him.

Something pushed past him, causing him to trip and fall. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" Malfoy said.

As he sat up, he saw it was Potter who had tripped him. The boy stopped and came back to help him up.

Draco was a little surprised by the help, but gladly took the offered hand and said, "Thanks."

"No problem. Sorry I ran into you," Potter responded.

This new Potter was odd. He started walking and Potter kept up. They had potions together now, so they were headed in the same direction.

"I saw you get a detention just now," Draco said. "Umbridge was out of line. You were just sitting there."

"Yeah, it's annoying. It's your fault, you know," Potter responded.

"What? I was just standing there," Draco spluttered.

"She could tell my hand was healed and so her ruddy message couldn't 'sink in'," Potter said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you in more trouble," Draco said.

"It's no problem. I'd rather have it healed than a scar anyways," Potter said.

"Oh, OK then," Draco responded.

They continued to walk in silence for a while as they ventured deeper into the dungeons.

By the time they arrived at the potions classroom most of the other Slytherins were there and it was almost time for class. Within a minute, a gaggle of Gryffindors arrived at the door.

Draco heard Granger apologizing to Potter for behaving like a Gryffindor (Draco had tuned most of this out and was paraphrasing it in his head) after Umbridge gave him a detention. She seemed to keep yammering on.

He almost felt bad for Potter. Almost.

That night, Draco waited around the defense wing. He was subtle about it, but he knew he was waiting for Potter. He didn't know why, but there he was.

He was interrupted from his musings by an approaching figure in the darkness. It had to be Potter.

Draco stepped out of the shadows and said, "Fancy meeting you here."He had a slight smirk on his face.

"Malfoy, what do you want?" Potter said.

"Well, I was going to offer to heal your hand again, but if you want me to go, I will," Draco said, and he turned to walk away.

He could tell Potter was hesitating, but shrugged internally. If he wanted to suffer, let him.

"Wait, please," Potter said, grabbing Draco's arm. "But let's go somewhere else, so Umbridge doesn't catch us again."

"Alright, we can head back towards Gryffindor tower."

They walked in silence for a while, and when they had moved far enough from the defense office, Potter stopped walking.

"We should be safe from Umbridge here," he said, and held out his hand.

Draco took Potter's hand and cast Tergeo and Episkey. Potter was ready for the sensations this time, and didn't gasp, that Draco could hear.

"Good as new," Malfoy said as Potter looked at his hand and smiled.

"Thanks," he said, looking Draco in the eye. Potter's gaze was just as intense when smiling as when scowling at him. Draco couldn't recall a time before now when Potter had smiled at him. He had a nice smile.

"Don't worry about it. I would do it for anyone," Malfoy said, and the smile on Potter's face dimmed a little.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Potter asked, trying not to sound like he cared.

"Why, did you get detention with her again?" Draco asked, incredulously. "Don't you know how to keep your head down at all?"

"She keeps saying that the message isn't sinking in enough." Potter hesitated. "I think she wants my hand to be scarred."

"She's sick, Potter. No one deserves that. But yes, if you have detention and I know about it, I will meet you after to heal you."

Potter's smile was back in full force now, and his green eyes were shining with gladness. "I really appreciate it."

"If this keeps up though, you'll have to do something. I mean if you have detention every night, when can you study?"

"Ugh, tell me about it. Thankfully Hermione is being very sympathetic so far and letting me see her assignments," Potter said.

"Who knew the Mudb— Granger would let anyone cheat off her," Draco said. Potter caught the correction and looked thoughtful. Potter seemed more at ease around him than ever before.

"Well I better go, it's late. Thanks again, Malfoy," he said and with one final smile, started off towards the Gryffindor common room.

Draco was turning around to walk down to the dungeons when Potter's shout stopped him. "Oh and Malfoy, sorry for not thanking you last time. I did appreciate it then, too."

Potter turned and continued on.

Draco smiled. He had no idea what was going on between him and Potter, but whatever it was, he liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Thanks to DancingHorses, my beta, for putting up with all of my misplaced commas and for other insights into the fic!

**Chapter 3**

The next day dawned too soon for Draco Malfoy's liking. He had been out too late talking to Potter. There were worse reasons to wake up grumpy, he supposed.

He wasn't sure when his feelings for Potter had changed, but lately he was impossible to hate. Draco didn't like the git, that was for sure, but he could relate to him more than he could in previous years. Having met the Dark Lord, Draco knew he wouldn't want to be the one hunted by him.

After breakfast and Charms, Draco walked to the library because he had a free period that morning. He wanted to get the Charms essay that Flitwick had just assigned out of the way.

He found the Charms section, put his bag on a table, and walked to the shelves. The essay was on the application of household charms in non–household locations. As if a Malfoy knew anything about household charms.

He had found the section of the shelf that would be the most useful and had begun looking at titles when he heard hushed voices a few aisles away.

"...Sorry, Hermione. It's just there's so much going on. Umbridge breathing down my neck and all the Voldemort stuff. Dumbledore won't look at me, I'm not supposed to write Snuffles, Snape's out to get me, Malfoy's acting odd and to top it all off there's an article in the paper every day about how unbalanced I am. My life sucks."

_Potter does seem to have some issue this year, _Draco thought.

Granger said, "Oh, Harry." There was a pause. "It's going to get better."

"You're just saying that. This is the worst year yet, Hermione, and it's only the second week." Potter stalked away.

Draco heard Granger sigh and slowly walk away. Draco almost felt guilty for listening to their conversation, but it gave him a lot of perspective on Potter. Here he'd thought that Potter was a pampered prince, but it sounded like he had a tougher life then Draco guessed.

After a moment, he got to work on his essay.

* * *

><p>That night, Draco was waiting for Potter near the defense classroom, as promised. It was a little later then the night before when Potter finally appeared.<p>

"You're later tonight. Are you OK?" Draco asked. He stepped from the shadows and walked beside Potter, who slowed down for him.

"Umbridge was just yammering on about the Ministry and how important it is to maintain order on the British Islands or some garbage. She's pissed someone is healing my hand though, I can tell," he finished with a shy smile.

"Of course she is. She's trying to torture you, and you keep getting it fixed. So it will take you longer to break," Draco said.

"I'm not going to break, Malfoy. I can handle Voldemort, so I think I can handle her," Harry said. Draco shuddered at the use of the Dark Lord's name.

"I didn't think you would. You're too much of a stubborn git for that," Malfoy said with a smirk.

"You know me too well." Potter grinned.

"Sometimes I think I do, but sometimes I don't think I know you at all," Draco said.

There was a moment of awkward silence. "Do you think we've gone far enough for you to heal me?" Potter asked.

"I guess so. Hand?"

Potter stretched out his hand. Draco cast the same two spells again, and the wounds closed up and healed.

"You should teach me those spells, Malfoy, then you wouldn't have to wait for me after detention every night," Potter said.

"First, I don't have to come to heal you every night. I wouldn't if I didn't want to. Second, it's very dangerous to do healing spells on yourself. That's why we have healers. If everyone could heal themselves, why bother with St. Mungos?" Draco said.

"That's a good point; I guess I never thought of that. So that means you _want_to come see me after my detentions?" Potter asked, looking partly smug and partly interested.

"Don't read too much into it, Potter."

Now Potter was smiling outright. "I won't hold it against you that you do, I promise," he said.

Draco growled. "Potter—"

Potter laughed. "You've changed, Malfoy. For the better."

Draco didn't know how to respond to that, and just watched as Potter walked away, smiling.

* * *

><p>Draco made it back to the Slytherin dorms and collapsed into bed. His sleep was restless and he pondered what Potter had said. Had he really changed that much?<p>

The next day he went through his morning routine still thinking about it, but not really reaching any conclusions.

He walked up the stairs from the fifth year boys dormitory into the common room and saw a group of his Slytherin year–mates sitting and talking.

He nodded to them and kept walking, only to be called back by Zabini. Zabini was a tall boy, with high cheekbones, dark skin, and long, brown slanting eyes.

"Yes, Zabini?" Malfoy asked. Zabini was probably the closest thing he had in Hogwarts to a friend. Slytherins, by and large, did not have very close relationships with their housemates. Sure, he liked several of the other Slytherins, but not nearly enough to trust them.

"We haven't seen you around much, lately. Where have you been?" Zabini asked, rather bluntly, Draco thought.

"I'm a prefect now, Zabini. I have responsibilities. I patrol the halls and punish snogging sixth years in broom closets. What do you think I've been doing? Spending time with Harry bloody Potter?" Draco asked. Suppressing a laugh at how accurate that was.

"We're just concerned about you, Draco, that's all. I'm a prefect too, but you don't see me patrolling all the time," Pansy Parkinson replied.

Draco really, really hated Pansy. She was the kind of girl who couldn't keep her legs shut for a day and liked to pretend that she had an arranged marriage with Draco. As if he would touch her with a ten–foot pole.

"I appreciate your concern, but I take my responsibilities seriously," Draco said, leaving the "unlike some of us" unsaid.

"It's like you just don't seem to care about your position in the house, Draco. That used to mean something to you," she replied, sounding hurt.

"It's a rather juvenile concern, what with the Dark Lord and all," Draco said nonchalantly.

Zabini snorted. "As if the Dark Lord would have anything to do with a fifteen–year–old."

"Shows what you know, Zabini. I went with my father to a meeting with the Dark Lord in July," Draco said, angrily and with his nose in the air. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to get to breakfast."

With that, Draco stormed out of the Slytherin common room, leaving shocked and disbelieving fifth years behind.

When he reached a corner, he stopped and leaned against the wall, then slid down to the floor and took a deep breath. He was really losing influence fast among the Slytherins. Not that it mattered much, but it did make life easier, being the top dog of Slytherin.

But it really didn't matter as much as it had the previous year, and he had more important things to worry about.

He stood and walked on towards breakfast, wondering if Potter had a detention tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Hello again! Thanks for sticking with this story! I hope you all continue to enjoy it. Thanks again to my wonderful beta, **DancingHorses****.  
><strong>

**Chapter Four  
><strong>  
>It seemed that Potter didn't have detention that night, and Draco was unsure if he was pleased or not. However, that didn't stop him from making sure he was in the defense wing of the school at the right time, just in case he happened to run into Potter.<p>

Things seemed quiet for a while. The rumor mill didn't have much to say about anything, really. Occasionally an article in the Daily Prophet would spark some conversation, a disappearance or a murder that everyone just knew was or wasn't the Dark Lord's doing.

As September continued to drag on, work for fifth years piled up. Potter didn't get any more detentions that Draco knew about, but it was only a matter of time. Draco thought that it was a remarkably quiet September. That is, until one day at breakfast.

On that day, a prank was played on Professor Umbridge. It would not go down in _Hogwarts, A History_as one of the most daring pranks on a teacher in the history of the school, but it was still funny.

Usually, students pranked other students. Very rarely did they branch off to attacking the teachers. Usually this would lead to very bad consequences.

Draco figured there must have been something in her food (How it got there was anyone's guess—the Weasley Twins?), because suddenly during breakfast, her face turned a shade of bright pink matching her cardigan.

It was so sudden and subtle, no one really noticed at first, but when they did, the laughing started. Umbridge was very angry and was sure to take it out on her classes.

Draco was sitting off from the main group of Slytherins. He used to be right in the middle, but he didn't really see the point any longer. So he sat to the side, quietly thinking. From his position Draco could easily look over to Potter. The boy was laughing, but not as hard as some of the other Gryffindors around him. He must have known his class that day was going to be bad.

* * *

><p>By dinner, everyone had heard that Potter had gotten detention from Umbridge again. No one knew the reason, but everyone had their own ideas. Some said he had back–talked the professor and she had no choice but to discipline the boy. Others claimed it was an unjust punishment because Umbridge didn't realize it was the Weasley twins who had pranked her.<p>

Regardless, Draco made his way back to his common room to do some homework before he started his nightly patrol. He had a feeling where he was going to end up that night.

He started by walking all over the transfiguration wing and checking out the transfiguration courtyard. That was a popular place for older students to snog, because of its size and lighting. He didn't find anyone, but cast tempus and saw that it was almost 9 PM, the time when Potter would be getting out his detention.

He moved quickly towards the defense office and saw there was still a light on. That meant there was a good chance Potter was still in detention.

Draco moved further down the hallway, down further than he usually met Potter. It wasn't more than a few minutes before the door opened and Harry Potter came stalking out.

Potter walked down the hallway towards Draco and stopped where they usually met. He looked around and squinted into the darkness as if trying to see Draco.

Draco was curious to see what Potter would do, so he stayed in the darkness and waited.

"Hello?" Potter whispered to the shadows. "Are you there?"

Malfoy smirked. Potter was looking for him. Interesting. "I'm here," he said.

"Oh, good. I was worried for a second there," Potter said and smiled.

"No need to worry, Potter. I'm usually around here at this time," Draco said. They started walking away from the defense office to make sure Umbridge didn't see them.

After a few minutes they stopped, and Draco said, "Well, let's have it then," asking for Potter's hand.

"It seems to hurt more tonight. I think she kept me longer. It was hard to concentrate on the lines, what with her looking like she did." Potter smiled a mischievous smile and held his hand out to Draco.

Draco smiled back and cast the usual two spells and within a minute the hand was healed.

"Thanks! That feels so much better," Potter said, and paused. "I hate her so much."

Draco nodded. "It's no problem, Potter. I'm happy to help. I'm sure you'd do the same for me."

"Not before this year," Potter replied.

"So..." Draco broke the awkward silence that followed that statement. "How many detentions do you have with her this time?"

"Ugh," he sighed. "Too many. Until next week sometime. At least she got it out of the way now, so it won't be over the Hogsmede weekend."

"That's good. It would be a shame to miss that."

Another awkward silence.

"Well, I should go. See you tomorrow?" Potter said, looking hopeful.

"Probably," Draco said, with a smirk.

"Good. I... Good night, Malfoy. Thanks again." Potter walked away.

Draco wondered what he had been going to say.

* * *

><p>The next morning he again entered the Slytherin common room to find a group of his year mates waiting for him.<p>

"Malfoy, it's time we had a talk," Zabini said.

"Oh?" Draco said, "What do we need to talk about, Zabini?"

"You. Your attitude. Your changes. Whatever they are. You're different this year."

"Yeah, so what? People change. It's part of growing up. Maybe you should try it, Zabini," Malfoy responded.

"You don't attack the Gryffindors, you aren't terrorising the firsties, you're defending Hufflepuffs from other Slytherins. This is not the behavior of a proper Slytherin. You know that," Zabini said chidingly.

"Oh, I see. Bullying is what the Sorting Hat was singing about a while back. Merlin knows that's what this house is founded on. You need to grow up, Zabini," Malfoy said mockingly.

Some students from other years were listening now, wondering who was going to come out on top in the argument.

Zabini was getting frustrated with Draco's answers. Draco could tell Zabini was trying to make him look like a fool, but judging by the dark–skinned boy's growing frustration, it was not working.

"Listen to you, Malfoy! You sound like a Hufflepuff! Maybe if we all hold hands and sing, the world's problems will be fixed!" Zabini sneered.

"Good luck with that, Zabini. I think I'll just follow the rules and do what a prefect is supposed to do. Now if you'll excuse me." Draco walked out of the common room, leaving behind a seething Blaise Zabini.

* * *

><p>By nightfall, Draco had mostly put that morning's incident behind him. Zabini was an annoyance who thought himself more capable then he really was.<p>

He was waiting for Potter by their normal meeting spot. He had begun to look forward to these meetings.

A moment later the door opened and closed, and Potter approached him with a smile.

"Evening, Malfoy," Potter said.

"Potter," Draco nodded in greeting before they walked off towards their usual stopping point.

"So how was your day?" Potter asked, trying to make small talk.

"It was fine. Some low–life Slytherins don't seem to like the new me," Draco said.

"I think I might like the new you, but it's a shame if you're losing your friends," Potter said.

"Oh, they were never my friends. Hangers on, followers and acquaintances. It's hard to have friends in Slytherin."

Potter looked like he didn't know how to respond. He finally settled for, "I'm sorry."

They continued in silence and eventually Potter stopped.

"Ok, let's see it then," Draco said, and Potter offered his hand. Draco mumbled the spells and the wounds disappeared.

Potter looked up from his hand and smiled at Draco. "Thanks. It's nice to see a friendly face right after dealing with that woman. She's still pink, by the way."

"I know, we had her today. You'd think Dumbledore or someone would take the spell off," Malfoy said.

"Maybe they hate her as much as we do." Potter grinned and Malfoy smiled back.

"Maybe," Draco said.

"You know," Potter said, "If you acted more like you are now back in first year, maybe we could have been friends."

"I could say the same thing to you. What about now, this year?" Malfoy said, holding his breath unintentionally.

"Maybe," Potter said, with a positively Slytherin smile on his face.

Draco smiled back and said, "I should go. It's late. Tomorrow?"

Potter nodded, still smiling, and both boys walked towards their respective dorms.

Neither saw the pair of eyes watching them from the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**: I decided to post this one a little early for you due to the slight cliffy last chapter. Some of the reviewers were correct in their assumptions. Others, not so much. Thank you for continuing to enjoy the story and for you reviews. There are a few direct dialog quotes during the DA meeting from Chapter 16 of OOTP in here. I thought they did the job well enough, and I wanted to keep everything as close to cannon as I could. So its a little longer then normal as well. Thanks again to my superb beta, **DancingHorses**! Next update will be over the weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

The next morning, Draco was feeling good. He'd slept well and he'd had a nice time with Potter. He was genuinely beginning to enjoy their time together.

He was walking out of the common room to breakfast when Zabini stopped him. Draco noticed the rest of his year mates a few steps behind Blaise.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy," Zabini said.

"Zabini, Zabini, Zabini," Malfoy mocked. "Another discussion, so soon after the last?"

"Shut up, Malfoy. You're through. I told them. It will be all over the school, soon, " Zabini said smugly.

"Good for you, Blaise. What exactly did you tell them?" Draco asked.

"About you and Potter. How you're friends," Zabini said.

Draco was a little shocked Zabini knew, but he didn't let it show. He could work with this.

"Say it's not so, Draco. It can't be true. You hate him," Pansy begged.

Draco smirked. "It's true, I assure you," he said.

Blaise looked like the Kneazle that ate the Snidget. He went for what he thought would be the killing blow. "When your father hea—"

He knew this would be coming. Zabini wasn't original enough to come up with something more interesting. He closed the space between the two of them. He leaned into Zabini's ear and whispered just loud enough for him to hear, "You assume my father doesn't know. That he didn't specifically tell me to reach out to Potter and his Mudblood friends as part of a... master plan. Feel free to tell the school about Potter and me though. It can only help my cause."

Draco stepped back with a smirk on his face. "What was that about my father Blaise?" he said mildly.

"Nothing," Blaise said, face white. "Let's go." And he and the rest of the Slytherins left.

Draco was sure the rumor would spread that he and Potter were friends. He knew, however, that Blaise would keep that information that he had been healing Potter from his father. It was inevitable his father would find out about the friendship, but Draco hoped he would be able to make his father think he was plotting.

Now, what to do if Potter finds out what he just told Blaise? It would ruin everything, and Potter would never trust Draco again.

Draco stopped walking, and wondered just how much he cared about what Potter thought. He changed his destination to the owlery. He wanted to write Potter a quick note about the fact that Zabini knew about them and could be spreading it around. He had plenty of time to make it up there before the breakfast owls left.

When he arrived, he pulled out a quill and ink from his bag.

_Potter:_

_Just a warning, Zabini saw us last night. He may be spreading it around school that we're friends._

_I'm not sure if we are, but I wanted to make sure you knew to expect it._

_DLM_

With that, he attached it to his eagle owl, Zeus, and sent it off. He had plenty of time to make sure he got to the great hall for breakfast.

In the great hall, Draco arrived just as the morning post came in. He saw Zeus drop off his letter to Potter and watched his reaction.

Draco was surprised to see that Potter just looked at the letter and shrugged. Potter looked over towards the Slytherin table, looking for something. When his eyes made contact with Draco's, Potter smiled. Draco smiled back.

Harry looked away when one of his friends started talking to him. Draco looked over towards Zabini, who was staring at him, and smirked.

It might not be a bad day after all.

* * *

><p>Things continued to be the same for the next few nights. Harry had detention and Draco would heal him. They continued to talk and get closer. Neither of them would say so out loud, but Draco thought they were becoming friends.<p>

On the night before the Hogsmede weekend, Draco had just healed Potter's hand when Potter said, "Hey, Malfoy, my friends have roped me into leading a Defense Against the Dark Arts study group. We're meeting in the Hog's Head tomorrow to talk about it. Want to join us?"

"You wouldn't be ashamed to associate with me in public?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"I don't think it would matter at this point. The whole school already knows we're "such close friends". Might as well prove them right," Harry said with a smirk.

Draco couldn't help but smile back. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night, Potter!"

"Good night, Malfoy."

* * *

><p>The next day dawned rather overcast, and Draco made his way to Hogsmede. He had a few errands to run before needing to be at the Hog's Head, like getting some quills and candy.<p>

When the time came, he made his way to the Hog's Head. He saw several other students heading there. He entered and saw the bar room was pretty full, with about thirty students. Potter was talking intensely with Granger and Weasley, and didn't look happy about something.

As soon as Draco located a chair, he saw a red blur fast approaching him.

"MALFOY! What do you think you're doing here!" Shouted Ron Weasley right in his face.

"Hello to you too, Weasley," Draco said, remaining calm. "Firstly, this isn't a private room, so anyone is welcome here. Secondly, Potter invited me."

Draco was unsure what Weasley was going to say to that, but he was saved when Potter arrived. "Ron, back off. I invited him to come. He's been friendly lately; I've told you that."

By now, most of the rest of the bar was watching the confrontation, even the few early-drinking adults.

"It's a trick. He's going to turn you in to You-Know-Who!" Weasley said.

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, because the Dark Lord is so desperate for help that he has fifteen-year-olds doing his bidding. What a mean and fearsome Dark Lord he is."

Granger worked her way over to the excitement and said, "Really, Ronald. He has been much nicer this year, you know that," she said, giving the ginger a pointed look.

"Well..." Weasley started to speak but was interrupted by someone behind him.

"Malfoy actually told a few Slytherin third years to stop bullying some Hufflepuff first years a few weeks back. They came back to the common room talking about how a blond prefect had helped them," Macmillan, a Hufflepuff, said.

"Look," Potter said, speaking up. "I invited him here; I think he deserves the benefit of the doubt. If anyone has a problem with that, they're welcome to leave."

No one moved, but Harry looked at Weasley and raised an eyebrow. That caused him to stand down, and move away. He mumbled, "I'll be watching you, Malfoy."

A moment later, Granger stammered through an explanation of why they were here.

It got interesting when Granger was talking about wanting to pass her OWLs. "Of course I do. But more than that, I want to be properly trained in defense because… because… because Lord Voldemort is back."

Malfoy couldn't help but smirk at the reaction that caused, even though he shuddered himself. People spilled their drinks, gasped, shuddered and yelped. He could understand some of their reactions, due to the taboo against saying his name during the first war, but really, it wasn't as if Death Eaters were going to pop into Hogsmede to kill some kids for saying the Dark Lord's name. Not yet anyway.

A blond Hufflepuff that Draco had never liked asked what proof there was that the Dark Lord was back. Granger said that Dumbledore believed it to be so. Draco rolled his eyes. _That_would convince people. They continued to bickering back and forth for a few minutes before Draco had had enough.

"Look, he's back. That's a fact. You might not want to accept it, but if you don't then maybe you need to leave."

More than a few people stared at Draco in shock.

"You'd know wouldn't you, Malfoy," Weasley sneered.

"Yes," Malfoy said, "but I don't think that's why we're here. We want to learn defense, so let's get to the organizing."

Malfoy could tell that Potter and Granger were grateful that he had stepped in.

Unfortunately, the blond wouldn't drop it. "But we want to know what happened last year—to Cedric."

"Merlin, Smith. The Dark Lord killed him. Why? Because he kills and tortures. He's a dark lord. It's what they do. They do it because they like it and because they can. Diggory was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Leave it," Draco snapped.

"I don't want to talk about Cedric Diggory, all right? So if that's what you're here for, you might as well clear out," Harry added, looking at Smith.

No one got up, though. Everyone stayed put.

Granger spoke up, "So… like I was saying… if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet and where we're going to—"

"Is it true," a Ravenclaw with dreamy eyes, Lovegood, said, "that you can produce a Patronus?"

Then for the next few minutes the assembled group was discussing the virtues of Potter's past accomplishments. Smith proved to be a pain throughout the dialog and Draco wondered who invited him.

Then they started discussing scheduling for meetings and having it not conflict with any Quidditch practices. Then they started discussing location. Bringing all these people together seemed to be working wonderfully so far. Then, somehow, the topic changed to Heliopaths, whatever they were.

"Seriously people, can we focus?" Malfoy said. "We're in a seedy bar. No offense," he added to the barkeep, who did not look like he wanted to deal with thirty students in his establishment. "Who knows who any of these people are. Any one of them could run off and snitch on all of us and we'll be done before we've even started."

Silence followed that statement as the group looked around, as if they were surprised to see any people in a bar other then students.

"Well, that's true. But we can't suspect everyone," Granger said.

Draco just looked at her. "Yes, we really can. I've seen at least two people in the bar watching us just a little too intently. Who knows what they'll say about this? I mean, no offense Potter, but that's the Boy Who Lived sitting right there."

Potter rolled his eyes. "It's not like people care where I spend my weekends."

"Look, we can just keep going and hope they don't let Umbridge know we were here, or we can try a more... Slytherin approach," Draco said.

"Slytherin approach?" Granger asked, curious.

Draco sighed. He stood up and walked over to the bar. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of Galleons. He slapped them down on the bar and said, "Look, just keep giving anyone over seventeen drinks on me until that runs out or they all pass out, OK?"

The bartender looked at him, grunted, and rolled his eyes, but pocketed the money. He looked around at the older patrons spread out and said, "Looks like you fellows get a few free drinks."

Some of the Hufflepuffs looked uncomfortable, and the Ravenclaws looked like they were curious about whether or not it would work.

The Gryffindors were ogling him. Weasley looked jealous that he had that kind of pocket money to throw around, and Granger looked like she disapproved of the whole thing. Potter, though, had a twinkle in his eyes, as if he was trying not to smile.

"Now let's focus on the important stuff and get out of here," Malfoy said, walking back to his seat.

Granger produced a piece of parchment. "I think everyone should sign this, just so we know who was here and that they agree not to talk about what we do with anyone who didn't sign."

"Granger, I'm not going to sign that. If it's found, well, that could mean a lot of trouble for some of us. Maybe more serious than school punishment, if you catch my meaning."

"Malfoy, no one wants you here anyway. So why not just leave," Weasley said, taking a quill and signing the parchment.

"Obviously _someone_wanted me here, or I wouldn't have known about the meeting. And I understand the need for secrecy, just not for advertising the fact. Would an oath do? I, Draco Malfoy, swear on my magic that I will not betray the existence of this club or its membership to anyone. So mote it be." As Draco finished speaking, the end of his wand flashed briefly, signaling an oath being sworn. "Will that work for you, Weasley?"

Weasley looked like he didn't know what to say, so Potter spoke up, looking Draco in the eye and smiling. "That's more than enough, Malfoy. Anyone else is welcome to do the same if they don't want to sign the parchment. If you won't do either, leave now."

Everyone else signed the parchment with little or no protest.

After that the meeting broke up and people started to leave.

Potter came over to Draco as he was getting ready to head out of the dingy pub. "Thanks for that. You really helped a lot, I think."

"It was nothing. That Smith is always annoying me anyways. You do know this is still going to get out, right?" Draco responded.

"It might take a while though."

"I give it until Monday, Potter." Malfoy smirked. "Maybe Tuesday, if those louts at the bar got drunk enough. And Dumbledore will know in a few minutes, I imagine."

"What? How?" Potter asked.

"The bartender." Malfoy nodded to the grizzled old man behind the bar. "That's Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth."

Harry's mouth opened and he looked quite surprised. Malfoy just kept smirking. "What? How?"

"Can't you see the family resemblance?" Draco countered, standing up.

Harry looked. "I guess so, but—"

"Hey Harry, are you coming or are you gonna talk to the ferret all day?" Weasley asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Charming as always, Weasley. Well, I should be off. Until later, Potter."

Draco started walking towards the door, and just as he passed Weasley and Granger, Potter called out to him. "Malfoy, do you want to go shopping with us? We wouldn't mind the company."

"Yes we would!" Weasley exclaimed. Granger punched his arm and Weasley made a hissing sound.

"Ignore him," Granger said. "We really wouldn't mind, Malfoy. We appreciate what you did for us during the meeting today."

Draco smiled at Harry and Granger. "It's alright, I appreciate the offer though. Maybe some other time."

"Alright, we'll see you soon, Malfoy. I'll let you know when the first meeting is!" Potter said as Draco walked out of the pub.

The last thing Draco heard was Granger saying, "He really has changed, hasn't he Harry?"


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks for sticking with me. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it. On to the first DA meeting! Continued Thanks to my wonderful beta, **DancingHorses**!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

The next day, Potter quickly let Draco know that the first meeting would be the following week on the seventh.

The next Tuesday morning, just as Draco had predicted, there was a brand-new Educational Decree (number 24), which said that all extra-curricular events were canceled unless they had permission from Umbridge.

Needless to say, Draco felt Potter would continue with the club regardless, and if the sight of the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws trying to look nonchalant was anything to go by, he was correct.

The days dragged for Draco. The new High Inquisitor, Professor Umbridge, was making rounds of the classes — some of them his, being disruptive and criticizing the instructors.

The Slytherin Quidditch team needed to get Umbridge's permission to reform, and it was granted easily. Not so for the Gryffindors, which rather annoyed Draco, because that was the only team that ever gave them any competition.

Eventually Umbridge relented and gave the Gryffindors permission to reform their team. The drama passed. The weather was dreadful and Quidditch practice was cold, wet, and miserable. He was reminded of the horribly rainy weather during the fall of his third year that lasted weeks and weeks, but he was hoping that it would not last so long.

At breakfast, the day of the first meeting, Draco received an owl. The envelope bore his father's seal. He broke it and read:

_Draco,_

_I hope this letter finds you well, son._

_I have heard from the new High Inquisitor about you and I must say I am pleased. She said you were taking your prefect responsibilities very seriously and that you were a studious pupil in her classes. I do believe she said you were one of her favorite students. She is a powerful ally in the Ministry, and it is quite fortunate you are staying on her good side. It is a bleak necessity that we must deal with people such as her, but one has to admire her for her ascent to power. Be wary of her, son._

_I heard about a small meeting in the Hog's Head on your first Hogsmede weekend. I was under the impression that you and young Harry Potter were estranged. It does a father's heart proud to see you getting along with him now. Any relationship with the Boy Who Lived could only prove beneficial to any future plans. I am not the only one here who is pleased, and you may be called upon to introduce Mr. Potter to some old friends in the future._

_Continue as you are and you will bring great honor to our family name._

_Regards,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco was rather shocked at how well his plans were going so far. His father had heard the rumors, as Draco had known he would. He felt a little dirty knowing that Umbridge considered him one of her favorite students.

There was, of course, no word from his mother. The two of them rarely spoke, and only really saw each other on formal occasions. Draco was not too fond of her, really. She had never been a true mother to him.

He pushed those thoughts aside and got up to go to class.

* * *

><p>That night, Draco headed to the seventh floor of the castle and looked for the room where Potter's secret club was meeting. The entrance was apparently across from a truly odd tapestry of a man trying to teach trolls to dance ballet.<p>

He nodded at the girl-Weasley who was waiting by the door to let people into the room.

When he entered he saw a large space with high ceilings and many different books and tools useful for Defense Against the Dark Arts. He had to admit he was impressed.

When everyone had arrived, Granger spoke up. "Welcome everyone to the first practice session! We'll need a name, but we can discuss that later. First, we need to elect a leader."

"Potter, of course," Draco said, before anyone else could jump in. An Asian Ravenclaw looked put out that she didn't get to suggest Potter.

Granger smiled and said, "All in favor?"

Everyone's hand went up, even Smith's, who didn't look that happy about it. They started to discuss names for the group. There were some truly absurd ones such as, "Ministry of Magic are Morons Group" or the "Anti-Umbridge League."

The same Asian Ravenclaw suggested the Defense Association or DA for short, which had potential. But the girl Weasley thought they should keep the initials DA and make it Dumbledore's Army instead.

Almost everyone was excited about that name, but before Granger could ask for approval on it Draco spoke up. "If I might, calling ourselves Dumbledore's Army would be good for thumbing our nose at the Ministry, but if we were caught and that name came out... Well, it would be all the excuse Minister Fudge would need to throw Dumbledore into Azkaban. I mean— If they thought we were really being trained to be his army."

His interjection was met with silence, and Draco wondered if this group would have survived without a Slytherin mind among them.

"That's stupid," Weasley said. "Everyone knows Dumbledore doesn't need an army."

Harry spoke up, "That's true. All in favor of Dumbledore's Army?"

All hands went up except Draco's, and Granger wrote the new club name at the top of the club's member's list.

It turned out that they were going to be practicing Expelliarmus that night. Draco had mastered the charm before his first year in Hogwarts, but he knew that some of the people in the room probably still couldn't do it.

Smith proved to be a continual pain. It seemed like he was going out of his way to question everything Harry did. It was delightful to see the Weasley Twins disarm him every time he went to cast his spell.

The night went well. Potter had seen Draco's competence with the spell and had asked him to help some of the students who needed assistance. There was a lot of shoddy work in the room, but by the end of the evening everyone, even Longbottom, was able to cast a solid Expelliarmus.

As people started to leave, Draco made sure he was at the end of the line, so he could talk to Harry.

When everyone was gone and it was just Potter, Weasley, and Granger, Draco said, "Thanks for the lesson Potter, it was quite good."

"You didn't need much help with this spell, but I appreciated your helping some of the others," Potter said.

Draco nodded. "It was no problem." There was a pause. "So, that Smith is a right annoying bugger, isn't he?"

Harry looked like he was about to say something when Draco heard Weasley's voice. "I think that might be the first time I've ever agreed with you, Malfoy. Come on Harry, let's go before curfew."

"You two go, I'll be fine," Harry responded.

With a little protest, Weasley and Granger left, leaving Draco alone with Potter.

Draco reached to grab Harry's hand, and Harry didn't pull away. He looked at it, and didn't see any marks. Draco massaged the back of Harry's hand and said, "No detentions lately, hmmm?"

Harry smiled but didn't pull his hand away, and said, "Nope, I've been good. I would have told you if I'd had a detention. I'm sure Umbridge is annoyed she can't get me for anything. I just feel... good lately. I think it's all the DA stuff and actually being able to stick it to her."

Draco smiled back and said, "I'm glad. You seemed pretty angry early in the year. You shouldn't let her get to you."

"Now you sound like Hermione," Potter said, laughing.

Draco dropped Harry's hand and puffed up his chest. "No need to be insulting, Potter!"

"Come off it," Potter said with a laugh.

Draco pouted and stuck out his tongue at Harry, which caused him to just laugh more.

Draco dropped the act and said, "Granger is smart, Potter, I won't deny that. But you must know things are going to get worse. I wouldn't be surprised if Umbridge started trying to intercept your mail."

"She already has," Potter said darkly. "Hedwig was hurt pretty badly the other day, and it looked like someone had tried to intercept her."

"I'm sorry, but we'll have to be careful. She's trying to cut you off, Potter. You have to remember you have people who care about you and focus on that to get you through. You're stronger together than apart."

"People like you?" Harry asked, looking curious as to his response.

"Of course, Potter. I care because who else is going to help me pass my Defense OWLs? Umbridge?" Draco smirked.

"So all this helping me was just a Slytherin plot to get me to teach you defense?" Harry asked.

"Slytherin plots tend to be eight or nine steps ahead of a Gryffindor mind, Potter. Its why we always win!" Draco said.

"Except at Quidditch," Harry responded with a grin, and ducked a swat of Draco's hand.

"Quiet, you," Draco said, but he still had a smile on his face. He moved back to serious topics. "The group need a way to communicate without anyone knowing."

"I think Hermione is already working on something like that. I'll let you know in a few days," Potter responded.

"Thanks," Draco said, pausing. "Potter, I got a letter from my father today."

"Okay..." Potter said, not knowing what else to say.

"He thinks I'm befriending you to use you later." Potter's face got a little red and he looked like he was going to get angry as Draco said quietly, "But I'm not. I swear, Potter. I don't want to use you, I want to be your friend."

"Can I believe you though?" Potter asked.

"I just told you about it, didn't I? If I was using you why would I tell you that?"

Potter looked a little mollified but he didn't really seem to know how to respond.

"I wanted to let you know, in case any of the Slytherin's say that I'm just using you or something. They might, we had a bit of a falling out recently. But I think I cowed them into leaving us alone. For a while, anyways," Draco said.

"Thanks for letting me know, I guess. I should go." Potter left quickly, and Draco was alone in the room, feeling sorry for himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **This one talks a little more about Draco's meeting with the Dark Lord and some more bonding. Enjoy! Thanks for reading and special thanks to my beta **DancingHorses**!

**Chapter Seven  
><strong>  
>The next few days were long and dull for Draco. He would do his work and his prefect duties, but not much else.<p>

He was walking to the library after dinner one evening when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder from behind. He turned around and saw Harry standing there, a small smile on his face.

"Hey, Malfoy. How are you?"

"Fine, Potter. Yourself?"

"Alright. I have something for you." Draco looked interested and Potter handed him a gold Galleon.

"Um, thank you Potter," Malfoy said, taking it. "I don't really need it, but I guess it is a nice gesture."

Harry laughed. "It's a special Galleon. It's fake first of all, but look on the side, see the numbers? They will change to show the time and the date of the next meeting, in case we need to change it."

"Wow, what is that, the Protean charm?" Harry nodded, and Draco continued. "Granger's work, I suppose. That's some advanced magic. Really useful, too. Are you delivering them to everyone before the meeting tonight?"

"Well… no, just to you. I thought you would appreciate it." Harry blushed just enough for Draco to notice.

Draco smiled. "I appreciate it. What kind of spell are we practicing tonight?"

"Petrificus Totalus is tonight's spell," Harry said.

"That's a good one. I'm sure Smith will complain about it, being who he is," Draco responded.

Potter laughed. "That's probably true. At least he's the worst one in the DA. Could be worse."

"That's the truth," Draco said, thinking about how he had acted in the past. There was a break in the conversation and the silence was comfortable.

"Well, Potter, I'll see you a bit later," Draco said, continuing on to the library.

"See you," Harry responded, turning the other way.

* * *

><p>That night at the DA meeting, Granger gave out the coins and was a little surprised that Draco already had one. He shrugged.<p>

The lesson that night was again challenging for some of the students. It really showed the lack of decent Defense Against the Dark Arts professors. Petrificus Totalus wasn't that hard.

Potter asked him to help some of the struggling students again and he did so without complaint. He had to admit, it was gratifying to see the students he tutored master the spell and perform it without his help.

After the DA meeting, Harry and he were the last ones again. They were sitting on a couch the Room had provided for them in silence, shoulder to shoulder.

"Ready for the Quidditch match this weekend, Malfoy?"

Draco smirked at the question. "Of course I am, Potter. You should be ready to lose."

"Like that'll happen, Malfoy," Potter said, looking entirely too cocky.

"It will be interesting," Draco commented, "Playing Quidditch against you and not hating you."

"Yeah, that'll be interesting. But don't hold back!" Potter said, half jokingly.

"As if." Draco laughed and Harry laughed back.

There was a moment of silence.

"Can I ask you something, Malfoy?" Potter said.

"You just did, but sure."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but how do you know so much about Voldemort?" Potter asked.

Draco had been expecting this question at some point, but still wasn't sure what to say.

"Well, between us, you know my father is a Death Eater. He was right there when the Dark Lord was reborn."

Potter scowled, but was quiet to let Draco continue.

"All my life, my father has been preparing me for the Dark Lord's return. He told me there was no higher calling then to serve him, and that the darkness would overcome the light so easily. It sounded great, Potter, I don't think you could understand the allure of an honored place at the side of the person you father knew was going to take over the world."

Draco paused and looked at Harry. He was quiet and looked angry.

"That's how you saw me last year, I had grown up hearing how great the Dark Lord was and how it would be an honor to serve him, and I was excited. Every child wants to be their father, you know. But that all changed when..." Draco trailed off.

"What happened?" Harry asked, not unkindly.

"I met the Dark Lord this summer, Potter. It was time for my formal introduction. I'm just glad I am too young to be marked, because it was horrible—he was horrible," Draco said, struggling for words.

Harry reached out and put an hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him. Draco looked up and smiled sadly.

"He was in a rundown manor somewhere. The air reeked of death and sex. There were bloody bodies of dead people just strewn about the halls and rooms. They said they'd had a party the night before and no one had cleaned up yet. The sound of screaming could be heard, hoarse voices calling out for help, and people crying. They even had children, Potter. There was a little girl dead as could be, naked—and it was easy to see she had been violated before they killed her."

Potter looked green, but had moved his arm from Draco's shoulder to wrap it around his waist and was pulling him in to comfort the other boy.

"Then my father and I arrived in his throne room—if you could call it that—and I saw him and his hideous face. He was annoyed that my father and I were a few minutes early to the meeting and so he did what any perfectly sane Dark Lord would do, and cast Crucio on my father and me. I don't know how long I was under it, but it hurt so bad. Then he talked for a few minutes and told us to leave. When my father and I returned to him, he told me how proud he was of me for dealing so well with the Dark Lord, and that if I continued to do so well I might have the honor of being marked before I was of age. It was horrible, Potter. I don't ever want to see the Dark Lord again, let alone serve him," Malfoy said, using all his willpower to stop himself from crying. He couldn't contain it, though.

Harry just held him. "Shhhh, it'll be OK, Malfoy. You won't have to join him if you don't want to."

Hysterical now, Draco said, "You don't understand, Potter. If my father takes me to be marked, I _will_ be marked, or the Dark Lord will kill me. Neither option is any good."

"I'll protect you. You won't have to go. We can talk to Professor Dumbledore, he can help you," Harry said.

Draco started to still. "I don't know, Potter. How can he help me? My father is too powerful. And no one will even acknowledge that He's back. I'm scared."

"No matter what, Malfoy, I'll protect you," Harry said with such force that Draco believed him. He calmed down and took a few deep breaths.

Draco said, "You would do that for me, Potter?"

"I would. And call me Harry. I think after your crying all over me, we've moved past last names," Harry said with a smile.

Draco laughed and looked embarrassed. "Sorry about that Pot—Harry. It's just overwhelming. Oh, and you can call me Draco."

They sat together on that couch for a while, waiting until Draco had composed himself, before they left.

"Thanks for listening, Harry. I'm glad we're friends now. And I might hold you to your promise," Draco said.

Harry took on a serious look and said, "Please do. I wouldn't want to have to fight against you. I'm glad we're friends."

"Let's stop acting like Hufflepuffs and be off before Umbridge stumbles onto us," Draco said, smiling. He really did appreciate the chance to talk to someone about all this.

They took at look at Harry's map, saw the coast was clear, and headed off into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Here is the next part. I hope you enjou it! Thanks to my beta, DancingHorses!

**Chapter Eight**

The weekend came too slowly for Draco. He was really looking forward to the Quidditch match against Harry.

It was great getting to know Harry, though Draco was really embarrassed about his loss of control a few nights before. Draco didn't think that Harry would hold it against him, though. He wondered if that's what it meant to be friends.

In all his life, Draco had never really had a friend. Sure, he'd had playmates and acquaintances, but having someone he could open up to, like Harry, was completely new.

Draco was scared. What if Potter didn't feel the same way? What if Potter was lying and secretly telling all his little Gryffindor friends about how he saw Draco Malfoy break down in front of him?

Draco shook his head. He knew Harry wouldn't do those things. He knew Potter better then that.

He made his way out to the pitch to change into his Quidditch Uniform and prepare for the game. Crabbe and Goyle were the beaters this year and were with him. They didn't speak, as usual.

Draco arrived and changed, and listened to the Captain talk about how they were going to beat Gryffindor easily. It was the same speech that Montague always gave. He sent a pointed look towards Draco while talking about beating Potter to the Snitch.

Finally the game started, and Draco felt the exhilaration of flying through the air.

He flew up next to Harry and said hello. Harry turned and smiled at him.

They sat there, floating fifty meters above the pitch, looking for the Snitch.

Draco commented, "Weasley looks a little nervous."

"You should have seen him this morning," Harry replied. "He's doing decent, though."

There was a moment of silence while they listened to Lee Jordan give the commentary. While not always fair or balanced during Slytherin–Gryffindor games, it was usually interesting to hear him be yelled at by McGonagall.

"Hey Potter, think you can keep up?" Draco challenged.

"Of course I can, Malfoy." As Harry responded, Draco sped off towards the ground.

Harry followed quickly and soon they were neck and neck, zooming all around the pitch. They were both having a great time, when, after a few minutes, Draco heard the Gryffindor captain shout at Harry, "POTTER! STOP FOOLING ABOUT AND FIND THE SNITCH! YOU'RE NOT OUT FOR A SUNDAY FLIGHT! THIS IS QUIDDITCH!"

Draco and Harry made eye contact, but had to look away from each other or they would burst out laughing.

Granted, they had been just free-flying around, but he had been looking for the Snitch, and he was sure Harry had been too.

Draco looked back at Harry and said, "Well, see you I guess," and flew off.

He looked back and saw Harry going in the other direction, looking for the Snitch.

After ten more minutes, the score was 90–40 Slytherin. Draco and Harry were close to each other, circling the pitch, seeking, when Draco thought he saw a sparkle of gold in the distance.

He look over to Harry and saw that the other boy hadn't noticed the Snitch yet, so Draco waited until Potter looked away from him before setting off quickly towards the flash of gold.

Draco didn't take his eyes off the gold, but he could tell Harry was right on his tail.

He got closer and closer to it, then he reached out with his hand. Harry was abreast of him now, just off to his right. Draco was so close to catching the Snitch. Just as he reached for it, it suddenly bolted to the right. He turned quickly, but Potter had the advantage.

A few more seconds of chasing the small golden ball and Potter caught it.

The Gryffindor section cheered loudly. The final score was 110-190 Gryffindor. It had been so close.

Draco found he wasn't angry at the loss, like he would have been in past years. Now that he and Harry were friends, he was glad for him, …but still a little disappointed.

He flew to the ground, and landed near where the Gyffindors were celebrating. He walked over to where Potter was and said, "Good catch, Harry."

He held out his hand and Potter took it, and they shook. "Yeah, I thought you had it there, until it swerved at the last second."

Right at that moment Draco heard a commotion and Madame Hooch was firing spells at a Bludger that was still free. Usually the balls were all contained very quickly, well before the students had swarmed the pitch.

As he was watching the Bludger, one of Madame Hooch's spells hit it and it changed direction, towards Draco. He struggled for his wand, but it was stuck under his Quidditch robes. (Wands were really not supposed to be used during Quidditch games.)

As the iron ball approached Draco, he closed his eyes, preparing to be hit.

There was a large BOOM and Draco opened his eyes to the sight of bits of Bludger falling from the sky. He looked to Potter and saw that he had his wand drawn and his arm extended.

"Thanks, Harry. That would have been painful," Draco said.

Harry smiled back at him. "Don't worry about it. I know how much those things can hurt."

Draco was about to say something when he heard a rather loud, "Hem, hem."

Both Draco and Harry turned to look at the source of the noise and saw Professor Umbridge. She said, "Tisk, tisk, Potter. Destroying school property is quite the serious offense. Hmmm, yes, I think a lifetime ban from Quidditch seems appropriate." She looked smug and Potter looked incredulous.

While she was speaking a crowd of people had gathered around. One of the Weasley Twins, red-faced with anger said, "You're nutters! You can't do that, he just saved Malfoy's life!"

"Now, young man, I assure you, as High Inquisitor, I can."

The other Weasley twin jumped in now with a gleam in his eye. "It's alright, McGonagall will just override it, mate."

Her eyes widened, "Ah. Well, you see— I've just received a new decree stating that I have supreme power over pupils punishment now, and I think perhaps two more bans from Quidditch are in order. Yes."

Draco's mouth dropped open. Half of Gryffindor's Quidditch team had just been banned from the sport, and they had no recourse? It looked like the rest of the Gryffindor team was about to mutiny, so he said, "Professor, Harry Potter may have just saved my life by blowing up that Bludger. I offer to buy the school a new Quidditch set if you remove the bans on these three. They certainly didn't mean to trouble you."

Professor Umbridge regarded him. "That is a kind offer Mr. Malfoy; however, my bans stand."

Draco wasn't through. He knew how much Quidditch meant to Harry. "But Professor, surely you can see that's not fair. You're crippling one of the teams by removing three of their veteran players. That makes any competition with them trivial."

Now the whole Gryffindor team was looking at him—most in shock that he was standing up for them.

Umbridge looked rather angry. As her toadlike face turned red, she said, "Are you questioning my judgement, Mr. Malfoy? You may wish to think carefully before you answer."

It was as if everyone watching was holding their breath, waiting for his answer. "I'm sorry, Professor," he said, and Umbridge looked mollified. Draco continued, "…but I think you're making a mistake."

He'd done it now. There was absolute silence around them. Most were shocked that Draco Malfoy was standing up to the hated Professor Umbridge at all, let alone over Harry Potter.

Her face was again turning beet red. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, it looks like you will be joining Mr. Potter and Messrs Weasley in a lifetime ban from Quidditch. I hope you are pleased, Mr. Malfoy. Does anyone else have an issue with my decisions?" No one answered. "Good."

Umbridge walked away, leaving behind stunned students.

"Thank you for trying, Draco. And I'm sorry you were banned as well," Potter said as the crowd cleared.

"Quidditch wouldn't have been any fun without you anyways, Harry. You're my only competition, really," Draco said. Then he leaned in and whispered, "Plus it will give us more time for the DA."

Harry could only smile at that. It was a bad day for both of them, but it could have been worse.

By dinner, people were talking about how Draco Malfoy had stood up against Professor Umbridge's unfair treatment of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was cast as David fighting Goliath. It was said that he had almost beaten her and forced her hand. Granted, that hadn't happened, but it made Draco look good and made him far more popular in the DA.

He and Harry were also closer than ever before. Harry would never have asked anyone to give up something like Quidditch for him, but Draco could tell Harry was rather flattered that he had.

After parting ways with his Gryffindor friend, he made his way to the owlery. He needed to make sure his father was informed of the ban before he found out on his own. Time to butter him up, Draco thought.

_Father,_

_I hope this missive finds you well._

_Relations continue to improve between Harry Potter and myself. I would say he considers me a friend, now. Through a series of deliberate actions on my part, I have brought us closer together. One such action in particular I feel you need to be informed of._

_Slytherin played Gryffindor in Quidditch today. After the game, Umbridge saw fit to give a lifetime ban to Potter and the two Weasley Beaters. I know you advised me to stay out of Umbridge's way, but the opportunity was too good. By standing up for Potter against Umbridge, I feel I have achieved a permanent place in his circle. The cost, however, was high._

_At the end of the day, I too received a ban from Quidditch. It is a disappointment, but it served the greater good of getting into Potter's good graces._

_While I am sure your contacts in the Department of Magical Games and Sports could easily overturn such a ban, I feel it is more beneficial for me to remain banned with Potter. I am sure this arrangement will be most unsatisfactory to Slytherin House, however, they will eventually understand the importance of—_

Draco was interrupted in his letter writing by Zabini, who stalked over, looking furious.

"Malfoy, how the hell could you let that happen? A Quidditch ban for Potter?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Zabini, I am going to try to explain this to you one more time. I did it on purpose. Here, I don't feel like explaining." He passed the letter to Zabini, who read it.

"So you mean... Damn it, Malfoy," Zabini trailed off.

"So I trust you can take care of the Slytherins, then. Keep them off my back, if you will. Also, if you hear anything that might affect Potter, do let me know."

With that, he reached for the letter and turned from Zabini, who stood there for a moment before leaving the owlery.

Draco rolled his eyes at how easy it was to convince his fellow Slytherins he was up to no good. At this rate, everyone in his house would be leaving him alone for the rest of the year, which was fine with Draco. More time to spend with Harry, then.

He finished his letter and set off for the Great Hall. He was already thinking about what the next DA meeting would hold.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **I hope you are still enjoying this fic, thanks for reading. I am sure to update soon. Thanks to my fabulous bets, **DancingHorses**.

**Chapter Nine  
><strong>  
>Early November was always cold in Scotland; Draco wasn't too bothered by it, as he could just cast a warming charm on his clothes if he needed to. But there was something special about breathing crisp winter air that always made him feel more alive.<p>

His father had responded, disappointed that his son could not play Quidditch, but understanding that sacrifices had to be made for the cause. As if Draco wanted to make sacrifices for that particular cause.

He was in potions class and it was going well for him. His potion was just the correct shade of puce when he bottled it up and walked up with his sample to Professor Snape.

"Well done, Mr. Malfoy," the Professor said. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

Draco glanced over to Harry, who was watching with an encouraging smile. Draco smiled back before replying, "Of course, sir."

Draco followed Professor Snape to his office.

"I have been hearing some rather wild stories about you and Potter," Snape spit the name out, "being friends of some sort. Is this true?"

"It is," Draco said, unsure what else to say. His father had mentioned doubting Snape's loyalty.

"Why? If you needed a Gryffindor friend, couldn't you have picked someone less repugnantly stuck up? Or perhaps there is another reason for your friendship?" Snape sneered.

Forgetting all pretense Draco said, "Professor, I respect your opinion on many things, but you do not know anything about Harry Potter. He is a smart, brave, and caring person, and I do not appreciate your insinuation. I genuinely like Harry, and I am proud to consider him my friend."

"There is no accounting for taste. However, your father mentioned to me at a recent gathering of... like minded individuals, that he was proud of you for weaseling your way into Potter's good graces. Bragging about your Slytherin-ness, I believe."

"Professor, with all due respect, my father has spoken to me in the past about your loyalties, and I am unsure whether I am comfortable continuing this conversation. It is a personal matter which is not relevant to schoolwork or our house. So if there is nothing else?" Draco said, attempting to end the conversation.

"Draco, please. You and Potter couldn't get along if your lives depended on it. Why the ruse? Share your plans with me, and I can help," Snape said, almost sounding seductive.

Draco could see that the professor was trying to play to his ego to get more information. It may have worked too, if Draco wasn't so conscious of the thin ice he was on, trying to maintain Potter's friendship and hide his mutinous ideas about the Dark Lord. He responded, "I do appreciate the offer, Professor, however I am capable of dealing with this friendship on my own. I would however appreciate it if you would leave me to my affairs. I assure you they are being handled properly."

Snape sneered at him. "Get out," He said.

Draco left. He really didn't know where the Potion Master's loyalty lay. Perhaps he was playing both sides against the middle.

It didn't matter anyways, because he was resolved to stand by Potter no matter what. He just hoped it was a long time before his resolve was tested... especially by his father.

* * *

><p>The next day at the DA, the group worked on the stunning spell, Stupefy. Most members of the club were able to master this spell quickly. However, this lead to the issue of having to wake people up. If Draco ever took part in a lesson on this spell again, he would be sure to teach Enervate <em>prior<em>to Stupefy. He was sure Harry agreed with him, as there were only four out of the thirty who knew how to wake people up.

After an hour and a half, almost everyone was proficient at the spells, though it seemed that Enervate was a little more difficult for people to grasp. As students were leaving, using Harry's map to make sure the halls were clear, Draco decided he would take a look around the room.

Prefects were always dismissed last, because they had more of an excuse to be walking in the halls this close to curfew. So Draco waited patiently by looking through the various bookshelves the room provided for them. He picked up one entitled "Kings Jinx", about all sorts of interesting hexes and jinxes.

Draco sat down on a nearby comfy couch and began to read about the Leek Jinx. He remembered that in third year, before the Slytherin–Gryffindor Quidditch match, two students had sprouted leeks from their ears. This must have been the jinx used. It was an easy one.

Draco looked at the incantation and wand movement, and figured he would be able to cast it easily. He heard someone approaching and looked up to see that Harry was walking over to him. They smiled at each other, and Harry sat down on the couch next to Draco.

"Reading about something we could teach in the DA?" Harry asked.

Draco closed the book. "Doubtful, unless you happen to be fighting a Death Eater with an irrational fear of leeks."

Harry looked at him like he had lost it, so he explained the Leek Jinx to an amused Harry.

"Why would anyone need that jinx?" Harry laughed.

"Well, you know all the best jinxes are used mostly to embarrass and discomfort the victim. Anything too serious and it's a hex," Draco responded.

Harry nodded at this, and they sat together in silence. Draco wished that Harry was sitting closer to him; he just felt like being near someone today. Suddenly there was a chilly draft in the room, causing the boys to move closer together.

"Where did that come from?" Harry asked with a laugh, as they used each other's body heat to keep warm.

Draco didn't respond, but noticed Harry had a slight blush in his cheeks. He grabbed Harry's hand and said, "Any detentions recently?"

He looked down. "Yeah I had one a last night."

Draco was a little hurt. "Why didn't you let me know? I would have met you like I always do."

"I didn't want to bother you," Harry said in a small voice, still looking down.

"Harry. Look at me. I never minded doing it. We're friends. That's what friends do," Draco said, feeling a little dirty for sounding like a Hufflepuff again.

Harry looked up at him. "You just seemed grumpy, yesterday."

"I'd just had an annoying conversation with Snape. He seems to be able to rain on you even when it's sunny out," Draco said, causing Harry to laugh. "I would have gladly met you to heal you. Now it won't heal as well. It could start to scar."

Harry looked glum, but Draco pulled his wand out and mumbled a few incantations and the blemishes on the back of Harry's hand disappeared. "You're lucky I know so many spells, Potter," Draco said haughtily.

Harry rolled his eyes at him and said thanks. He didn't pull his hand away, however.

"What did Snape want to talk to you about?" Harry asked.

Draco was silent for a moment then said, "You."

"Me?" Harry asked, confused.

"He wanted to know what my intentions towards you were," Draco said.

"What did you say?"

"It's always hard talking to Snape. You know he's a Death Eater, right?" Harry nodded and Draco continued, "Well, my father thinks he may have been too close to Dumbledore for too long, so he isn't sure what side he's on. So when Snape asked me about you, I had no idea if he is asking for my father or Dumbledore. So I hedged my bets and didn't answer. If he reports to Dumbledore, then they'll watch me, or whatever. If he reports to my father or the Dark Lord, they will know that I don't trust him. It's the best I could do."

"Wow, being Slytherin sounds needlessly complicated," Harry said.

"It is. I just want to be your friend, and sometimes I wish the world wasn't stacked against us." Draco sighed dramatically, causing Harry to laugh.

"I wish we didn't have to go. It's getting late," Harry said.

"It is," Draco said, letting go of Harry's hand. He always hated leaving.

They got up and walked over to the door. Draco was about to open it when Harry stopped him. "Hey, do you want to go to Hogsmede with me on Saturday? Well, with Ron and Hermione and me I mean."

Going with Harry sounded good, but add in Weasley and Granger and he wasn't sure. "I don't know, Harry... I'd like to, but..."

"Ron and Hermione will behave if you do." Harry Smirked. "I know they'll like you when they get to know you like I have." Harry was looking hopeful.

Draco wasn't sure how long it had been since he'd stopped being able to easily say no to Harry. "OK, we can go to Hogsmede together, if we must."

Harry smiled and looked very happy. He said, "It's a date." After a moment he blushed and said, "I mean... um..."

Taking pity on him, Draco said, "I know what you meant, Harry."

Harry looked relieved.

As they left, Draco thought that maybe there was more to Harry Potter then he'd thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Here is the next chapter of this story. I hope you like it! If you do, feel free to let me know. Special thanks to my Beta,** Dancing Horses. **

**Chapter Ten  
><strong>  
>The weekend came slowly, and Draco was rather worried that Weasley would somehow ruin everything with Potter. He knew it was silly and that Harry was smarter than that, but it didn't stop him from worrying.<p>

He walked up to the entrance hall, where he was to meet Harry and his friends.

When he arrived, he saw Weasley and Granger with Harry. Harry saw him and smiled.

"Hi Harry. Weasley, Granger," Draco said by way of greeting.

"Hi Draco!" Harry said. "You ready to go to the village?"

Draco looked to Granger and Weasley, who were behind Potter and looking standoffish, then back to Potter, and said, "I am; it should be fun."

There was a very awkward silence as they started to walk, and Draco sighed. This was going to be painful, but Draco figured it would help. He stopped and turned around, looking to Granger and Weasley, and said, "I just wanted to apologize to you two, for my behavior during the last few years of school. I was a real git to you both and said many hurtful things."

He glanced at Harry, who was beaming at him. Weasley spoke up. "I think you should apologize to Harry, too."

Draco paused for a second, thinking back. Hadn't he not apologized? He said, "I really am a git. Harry..."

"Draco, it's OK. I've already forgiven you. You've more than made up for it."

"But I feel bad; I should have apologized. You know I'm sorry, right?"

"Don't worry about it, I know." Harry smiled. "Let's keep moving."

The silence was a little less awkward now, but only Harry and Draco were talking, and the conversation was a little stilted.

Draco really wanted this to work, because it would make Harry happy; so he said, "Did you see the score for the last Cannons game?"

Harry was about to answer when Weasley jumped it excitedly, "I did! Who knew they would beat the Wasps by 200 points! They're sure to take the league this year."

Draco wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. The Cannons had only won that one game this season. Out of five so far. He glanced at Harry who was grinning. "They still have a chance, of course, especially if Applebee keeps seeking as well as he did."

They talked about professional Quidditch for a few more minutes and the ice seemed to be broken with Weasley, but Granger was still quiet. How to get her to open up, Draco wondered.

Inspiration struck and Draco said, "Oh, Harry, I meant to tell you about that healing spell I found the other day."

"Oh? What does it do?" Granger asked excitedly.

"Anapneo. It clears the throat of someone who's choking," Draco said.

"Ohh, like the Heimlich!" Hermione said.

Draco was confused. "What about the German purebloods?"

Hermione waved her hand dismissively. "It's a Muggle thing. But a spell for that is fascinating. What are the wand motions?" she asked.

Both Harry and Hermione were proficient in the spell by the time they reached the village. Ron wasn't interested, saying, "When will someone be choking around me and you or Harry aren't around?"

Draco rolled his eyes at this, but didn't otherwise comment.

When they reached High Street, the group tried to decide where to go.

"Well, I'm hungry," Weasley said.

Granger tisked. "Ron, it's only ten! We just ate breakfast!"

"Oi, I'm a growing boy," Ron protested.

"You're going to be growing horizontal if you're not careful," Granger murmured. That caused Draco and Harry to laugh.

"Let's check out Dervish and Banges," Draco said. "They always have the most interesting things."

They group agreed and they headed off.

They looked at the Sneakoscopes and other dark detectors, and commented that most of them were in the Room of Requirement. Draco kept a keen eye on what Harry was looking at. It was never too early to do some Christmas shopping.

They headed to back to High Street and passed the local branch of Ollivanders as they headed to Tomes and Scrolls. Granger insisted, and Draco was not displeased. He was turning into something of a bookworm this year.

Draco ended up buying three books—one on Transfiguration, one on Concealment, and one on Defense. Harry made him promise to share the Defense one, which Draco was happy to do.

Hermione wanted to purchase eight or nine books, but she was talked down to just four.

Draco hated to admit it, but the Gryffindor's weren't that bad. He was having a surprisingly pleasant time.

After they paid for their books, they decided to go to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. Weasley's stomach had been annoying them all with its rumbling for a while.

They arrived and got a table. Draco said he would get the first round of drinks, and left for the bar. He ordered four butterbeers and waited while Madam Rosemerta poured them. He had picked them up and turned to go back to the table when he realized there was someone right in front of him.

"Father," Draco said, immediately calming up. "It is unexpected to see you here. How are you?"

"I am fine, son. I see you have your hands full. Allow me," He said, taking two of the tankards of Butterbeer. "You are here with young Mr. Potter, are you not?" Draco nodded at his father and he continued, "Perhaps you could re-introduce us. We did not... part on the best of terms, when last we met."

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea, father. He may begin to suspect. There are already rumors around school that I'm using him for a darker purpose," Draco said, panicking slightly.

"Be that as it may, it is necessary, my son. But I am proud of you for taking this initiative."

At one time, Draco would have swelled with pride at his father's praise, but now he felt dirty. It seemed obvious his father was using him to gain power from the Dark Lord.

"Of course. This way," Draco said as he led him to the table.

Harry had seen Draco approached by his father at the bar, so he wasn't surprised when he began to lead the man over. He warned Hermione and Ron to play along with Draco, hoping it would be enough.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, this is my father, Lucius Malfoy," Draco said. "Father, this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger." While Draco was introducing them, Lucius placed the two Butterbeers he was carrying in front of Ron and Harry. Draco was behind Lucius and his eyes widened. Did Lucius put something in the drink? He made eye contact with Harry and then looked at the drink. Harry got the message and didn't take a drink.

"We've met," Harry said, voice full of steel.

"Indeed, Mr. Potter, more than once, I recall," Lucius said smugly.

"Yes, you had a mask on at our last meeting," Harry responded.

Lucius didn't rise to the bait but just continued to look smug. "What an interesting story, Mr. Potter. Draco's letters home don't do you justice. You have fire in you, don't you?"

Harry looked ready to attack Lucius but restrained himself, looking at Draco.

Draco decided he would try to stop this whole thing before it blew up. "Father, I'm glad to see you, but could you please excuse us? I'd like to hang out with my friends."

Lucius looked amused. "Of course, son. I'm sure I will be seeing you soon. It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. Mr. Potter, until next time," He said, and walked away.

As soon as Lucius was gone, Draco pulled out his wand and vanished all the Butterbeers.

"Hey!" Ron said.

"Ron, Mr. Malfoy walked that over to us, personally. Don't you find that a little odd? He could have put something in it," Harry said.

Draco nodded and said, "I'll be right back. I'll get us another round."

While he was gone, Draco could see the trio at the table talking in hushed whispers and occasionally casting glances over towards Draco.

When he returned, Weasley said, "So, are the rumors true? Are you using your friendship with Harry for You-Know-Who?"

"Ron!" Draco was shocked to see that Granger had spoken. "I'm sure there is an explanation for all of this."

"Well, I think my father is an idiot, if that helps?" Draco said, looking around.

Harry and Ron laughed and Hermione raised one of her eyebrows.

"I want to cast a privacy charm so no one can overhear us, alright?" Draco asked.

They all nodded and Draco cast a Muffliato. There was a slight buzzing noise in the area around them. Hermione looked really interested in the spell but held off.

"Look, I've said this all to Harry before. I've seen the Dark Lord. I know what he stands for, and I want nothing to do with him."

They both looked to Harry, who nodded, confirming that Draco had talked to him.

"You've both got to understand that if the wrong person knew I was really friends with Harry, I'd be dead. With the Death Eaters operating in secret, it would happen like that." Draco snapped his fingers and then continued, "So as far as my father or Slytherin knows, I'm using my relationship with Harry for the Dark Lord's purposes." Draco paused and looked right into Harry's eyes and said, "But that couldn't be further from the truth. I've really come to care for him. His friendship means a lot to me."

After Draco was done, he looked down, and Harry reached over to him and put his arm over his shoulder. Harry then said, "It's OK, Draco. I know you really like me. What was your dad trying to do, though? Wouldn't his little show hurt your plans?"

Draco paused and thought about it for a second. "I can see two possibilities. One is that he wanted to act as a foil for me so that I could talk about how bad my father is, and play on your Gryffindor sympathies. The other is that he wants to know for sure whether it's an act on my part by watching our reactions."

"You got both those ideas after only a second of thought?" Ron asked incredulously.

"I'm a Slytherin," Draco said, as if that explained it all.

They fell into a comfortable silence and ordered some food. The rest of the day was spent talking about nothing and everything.

Draco thought about his new friends; he still felt closest to Harry, but Weasley and Granger were slowly becoming Ron and Hermione. Draco was honestly surprised by how well they were all getting along.

He supposed that Harry had told them to try, and since they saw that Draco was tying, it all worked out. Before long, he might have more friends then he knew what do with.

As they were walking back to the school, Hermione said, "Draco, Harry told us about you fixing up his hand. Why do you know so much healing magic?"

"Well, my summers are pretty boring and so I usually pick up different subjects to practice at the manor."

"But you can't use magic over the holidays!" Hermione said.

Draco looked at her. "I think you may be annoyed at this, Hermione, but have you ever heard of the Trace?"

"The what?" Hermione said.

"It's the spell put on kids to make sure their magic can be detected by the Ministry," Ron supplied.

"Yes, but it's a really unreliable spell. Any magic around it also sets it off. So if your mom were to cast a Stinging Hex on you to punish you, the trace would alert the ministry. Magical parents are trusted to discipline their own kids, but for Mud— Muggleborns, since there are no adult wizards in the area, they assume the kid cast it."

"That's so unfair!" Hermione said.

At the same moment Ron shouted, "So I can use magic at home?"

Harry let out a small laugh at his friend's reactions.

"Yes, it is unfair, Granger, but it's also for safety and security reasons. What if magic was done in front of a Muggle and there was no one to Obliviate them? Or if a Muggleborn cast something that hurt themselves, how would they get to Saint Mungos?" Draco replied.

"I'm going to research it as soon as we get back to the castle," she said. Oh, and Draco, you called me Hermione a bit ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Draco said, looking down. He felt more stung then he thought he should.

"No! I mean, you can call me Hermione if you like. I really don't mind," She said.

Draco looked up and smiled. "You can call me Draco."

Hermione nudged Ron, who said, "Oi!"

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "If it's all the same to you, Weasley, I'd prefer we stick to surnames."

Weasley smiled and said, "Fine by me! See, Hermione, there was no need for violence."

Everyone just rolled their eyes at Ron as they made their way to the castle.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **Here we are for another chapter. I hope you continue to enjoy the fic. The romance aspects will speed in, soon. Thanks to **DancingHorses** for her wonderful beta work!

**Chapter 11  
><strong>  
>As the Christmas holidays approached the castle became steadily colder. There was still quite a bit of time until school got out, but Draco was dreading going home.<p>

Harry was going to meet him at their usual table in the Library. When he arrived, he looked very down. He took the seat across from Draco.

"Hey, Harry. What's wrong?" Draco asked.

Harry smiled at him. "A few things, really. I just wish they would let me live my life."

"Who?" Draco asked, curious.

"Oh, just Dumbledore and his friends. I wanted to go home for Christmas, but he wouldn't let me. Didn't even have the decency to tell me himself. He got old McGonagall to do it for him."

"But I thought you hated your relatives?"

"Oh, I do. But I wanted to see my godfather," Harry replied.

"Oh, that makes sense," Draco said as he wondered who Harry's godfather was.

"Ron and Hermione are going home, so I'll be here all alone," Harry said, looking glum.

"Well, I don't really want to go home for the holidays, so maybe I could convince my father to let me stay!" Draco said, excited that he might not have to go home. "You can help me write the letter."

Harry got up and moved to a chair next to Draco and scooted it very close, much to Draco's enjoyment.

_Father,_

_I hope this letter finds you well._

_Thank you for your aid in the Three Broomsticks. Potter and his friends are eating out of my hands now. You should have heard them. "Oh, poor Draco, your father is so mean and scary. Would you like a hug?_

"Hey, no one said that!" Harry interrupted.

"I know, but it's what my father expects to hear. I'm sorry, but this part is not going to be pretty," Draco said with a frown.

_I wish I was joking, but the Mudblood Granger actually said that and then hugged me. I had to take an hour-long shower to clean off the smell._

"How can you say that?" Harry asked, sounding rather outraged.

"I have to Harry, if I don't he'll suspect something. It's how I was raised." Draco hoped Harry would forgive him.

_I have just learned from the Boy Who Lived to Annoy Me_—

"Hey!" Potter shouted with a laugh. Draco ignored him and continued.

_—that he will be alone at school this holiday. Weasley and Granger are returning to their respective holes, but neither is taking Potter. I would greatly enjoy seeing you and mother over the holidays, but having several weeks of unrestricted access to Potter would be worth the sacrifice. Since we are "friends" now, he would spend quite a lot of time with me._

_Other than that, things continue as they have been, but I wanted to write for your permission as soon as possible._

_DLM_

"That's so messed up, Draco. I mean, most people who want to spend their holidays at school just ask. You make it seem like there's a plot afoot to stay here."

Draco smirked. "Welcome to Slytherin."

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco. "Git. You use that excuse for everything."

"What can I say, it's how the world works," Draco said, causing Harry to laugh.

Draco waved the letter. "Let's go send this. The sooner we do, the sooner he'll say yes, and we can spend Christmas together."

They walked to the owlery and posted the letter with Hedwig. Draco thought that using Potter's owl would make sure that his father would say yes.

After they returned to the castle, they went back to their table in the library. Harry still seemed a little down, so Draco sat down in the chair next to him. "Is there something else, Harry?"

"It's just Professor McGonagall. She doesn't think we should be friends," Harry said.

Draco laughed and put his hand on Harry's arm. "Just like what Snape said to me. Well, not _just_ like it, I'm sure. Snape warned me to stay away from Saint Potter, while I'm sure McGonagall told you to avoid that 'devil child' Malfoy and his evil schemes."

"Pretty much. Sometimes I wish we could just be normal people. Not Draco Malfoy or Harry Potter, but just Draco and Harry, friends." Draco started absently rubbing Harry's arm to comfort him.

"I know. It would be nice, but no matter what, I'll be there for you. I promise," Draco said, causing Harry to smile.

"I'm glad. …I got detention," Potter added with a frown.

"Umbridge again?"

"No, for shouting at McGonagall."

Draco's eyes went wide. "How thin did her lips get, Harry? I can't believe you would do that!" Draco started laughing so hard he had to hold his ribs.

"Laugh it up, prat. I was defending your honor," Harry said a little snootily.

Draco put his arm around Harry. "Let's just do the Transfiguration reading before you have to head off to detention."

With that, they both started reading the assigned passage from Harry's textbook.

* * *

><p>The next day, Draco received a letter at breakfast.<p>

_Son,_

_You continue to impress our circle of friends with your ingenuity. Staying over the holiday at school to become closer with Potter is a masterstroke. You remind me of myself at your age more every day._

_Your mother did not seem to mind the news. She is planning on being away for most of the next few months at the Tuscan estate anyways._

_Your staying is actually fortuitous, as it will allow me more time to continue my work._

_Perhaps I will see you at the Easter holidays._

Regards,

LM

Draco read the letter and ginned. He couldn't wait to tell Harry! The part about his mother being away was interesting. Lucius usually required the family to be together at Christmas.

His mother has always been a distant figure in his life. There were many times when he had wished his father was distant as well. He was raised mostly by the house-elves until he was eight, and then his father began instructing him on how to be a proper wizard.

Draco shuddered at some of the memories.

After breakfast, he made his way over to Harry, Hermione, and Weasley, who were getting ready to walk to Potions.

Draco said, "Walk to Potions with me?"

They nodded and gathered their things.

"Harry, I have some good news," Draco said.

"Oh?"

"My father wrote back, giving me permission to stay."

Almost before Draco was finished, Harry launched himself at him and hugged him. He let go quickly and looked away, embarrassed. He said, "I'm glad. We'll have a great time, I think."

"Yeah, almost no one is staying, so it should be a good time," Draco said. "Oh, how was your detention last night, by the way?"

"Horrible. Umbridge came in and relieved me from McGonagall's tender care."

"What! She's vile. Hand?" Draco said, demanding to see Harry's hand.

Harry grinned and Draco grabbed his hand. He cast a few healing spells and all the damage was gone.

"There, good as new," Draco said, holding on to the hand for a second longer than he needed to, causing Harry to blush slightly.

"We should go," Harry mumbled, and they set off to Potions class.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN**: First Kiss ahead! Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's not a very long one, but it was a good stopping point. Thanks as always to my beta **DancingHorses!**

**Chapter 12  
><strong>  
>The Christmas holidays approached quickly, and the end-of-term exams were finally completed. It had been a stressful few weeks, but thankfully he and Harry had had plenty of time to study together.<p>

Harry was still disappointed about not seeing his godfather, and Draco had almost gotten up the courage to outright ask who his godfather was. For some reason, whenever he brought him up, Harry changed the subject.

The last DA meeting of the season would be held soon, and instead of a normal lesson, it was going to be a holiday party.

The room had been decorated magically, and there was even fake snow falling. Mistletoe hung in a few places over the room, and there was holly and ivy growing all over. The room had even provided them with some snacks and drinks.

Everyone was in high spirits because classes were over and the holiday break started tomorrow.

Harry shushed everyone and said, "Thank you all for being here. We've had a great few months and a few more coming soon!" The group let out a cheer, and Draco found himself joining in. Harry continued, "Last term, we solidified all the basics, and we needed it. But now we can cast a lot of important and powerful spells. You all deserve a big round of applause for getting so much done!" Again the crowd clapped and cheered. "I don't know if I will be able to talk to you all tonight, but I hope you all have a happy Christmas!"

After one final round of cheering, the group broke into smaller conversations. Draco wasn't sure where to go, and Harry was pretty swamped with fans, so he headed over to Weasley.

"Hey Weasley, happy Christmas." He held out his hand and for a second it seemed like Weasley wasn't going to take it.

Eventually he did, and said, "You too, mate. I reckon you can call me Ron. You've been nothing but nice to us this year."

Draco felt oddly touched. "I appreciate that, Ron. And you can call me Draco, of course."

"I'm glad you're going to be here for Harry this Christmas. No one should be alone for the holidays."

Draco didn't quite know how to respond, but he was glad he'd already ordered the ginger boy a nice basket filled with chocolate for Christmas.

It didn't compare to Harry's gift, but, well, Ron was no Harry.

Draco and Ron exchanged a few more pleasantries before they both moved on.

Draco spotted Hermione by the refreshments and made his way over. "Merry Christmas, Hermione!" He said.

She jumped slightly, having not seen him approach, and said, "You as well, Draco."

"You'll never guess what just happened. It's a Christmas miracle," Draco said.

Hermione looked intrigued. "Oh?"

"Weasley finally said I could call him Ron. Who knew that would ever happen?"

Hermione laughed and said, "I knew it was only a matter of time. I think he realized that you're around too much to have time to be that evil. Plus its plain to see you care a lot about Harry." As she said that, she looked at him intently.

Draco blushed a little at her look. "I do care about him, a lot. I'm just glad it's not really that plain to see, or else I would would have woken up dead in the Slytherin dorms by now."

"Don't be a drama queen, Draco. We both know they wouldn't do it somewhere so conspicuous. They are Slytherin, after all."

That gave Draco a good laugh. They talked a little longer, and Draco found himself hoping she liked the first edition "Hogwarts, a History" he had gotten her for Christmas.

After a few more minutes of talking, Hermione excused herself to speak with Lavender Brown.

Draco looked around the room and saw a blond Ravenclaw sitting by herself. What was her name… Looney? No, Luna Lovegood. He made his way over and said, "Happy Christmas, Luna."

She looked up at him. "Oh, you too. I'm glad you got rid of your Wrackspurts, by the way."

"My what?"

"Wrackspurts. They're invisible and fly into your ears to make your brain all fuzzy. I'm glad you got rid of yours," She said.

Draco wasn't sure how to respond, so he just went with it. "Me too. Things are a lot clearer this year."

"Yes, I'm sure they are. You had quite the infestation."

"Really? I never knew. Can you see anything else causing me problems I should fix?"

"Oh, yes. Something you are wearing is attracting the Nargles. They're nasty little thieves that steal your feelings," Luna said.

"My feelings, hmmm?"

"Oh, yes. They live in mistletoe. Sometimes, right as you are about to kiss someone under the mistletoe, you don't want to anymore. Has that ever happened to you?" Luna asked.

"I don't think so. But then, I don't recall ever kissing someone under mistletoe before," Draco said.

Luna looked very serious, suddenly. "I do hope they haven't started to take memories, too. I shall have to discuss that possibility with my father."

Draco blinked, unsure how to respond. But soon enough, Luna changed the subject. He tried to keep up with her, but she moved quite quickly from one topic to the next. Draco found he was actually enjoying his time with her.

Before too long it was time to leave, and people started making their exits.

Soon there was just Ron, Hermione, Harry, and a Ravenclaw who seemed to be mooning over Harry. It pissed him off, but he wasn't going to say anything.

Hermione said, "Harry, Ron and I are going to head back to the tower. See you, Cho, Draco."

With that, they left.

"I wish we'd gotten to spend more time together tonight, Harry. So many people seemed to be trying to talk to you." She looked over to Draco and made a rude face. Draco stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Cho. I thought I talked to you for a bit tonight."

"You did, but it wasn't long enough," She said. Her voice sounded husky.

Draco interrupted, "I'll just go then. See you tomorrow, Harry." Harry looked a little sad at this, but Cho was grinning.

He was walking towards the door when Harry called him back. "Draco, wait. I need to talk to you about something."

Cho looked upset. "But I wanted to talk to you too, Harry." She glanced at Draco. "Alone."

"I'm sorry, Cho, I need to speak to Draco. We can talk tomorrow, OK?" Harry said.

Draco didn't let it show, but he was positively gleeful. Potter wanted him to stay around more than Cho Chang!

"But the train leaves tomorrow. I don't think I'll see you," she said, whinging now, acting like she was about to cry.

"Oh, that's right. We'll talk after the break, then." Harry smiled, oblivious that he had just shot her down, and that she probably wouldn't want to talk to him after break.

Cho stalked out of the room.

"Wow, what was her problem?" Harry asked.

Draco burst out laughing. "Merlin, Harry. She wanted to shag you. Well, kiss you at least."

"What? No..."

"I think so, Harry."

"Wow. I've never kissed anyone before," Harry said, looking down and blushing.

Draco closed the distance between them. "That's not a big deal, Harry. I'm sure lots in our year haven't."

"Have you?" Harry asked, still not looking up.

"Yes," Draco replied. "But it was with Pansy, so I don't think it counts."

Harry threw his head back to laugh, and then stopped. "Hey look, we're under some mistletoe."

"Watch out of the Nargles," Draco said.

Harry laughed. "I saw you talking to Luna."

"She's very interesting. I had a good time tonight, Harr—"

Draco was interrupted by Harry leaning in and kissing him right on the lips. He kissed back and opened his mouth to allow Harry's tongue access. Draco reached behind Harry and pulled him in closer, his hands on the other boy's hips. Harry reached over and rested his arms on Draco's shoulders.

Someone moaned, and Draco didn't know if it was Harry or him.

He would have kept snogging Harry all night, but suddenly Harry pulled back and said, "I'm sorry! I've got to go!"

Draco called out to him, but he didn't stop.

Then Draco was alone in the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **Thanks for sticking with the story! We are almost halfway through it now, so I hope you keep enjoying it. Special thanks to **DancingHorses** for betaing this fic!

**Chapter 13****  
><strong>  
>Draco woke the next morning feeling good. He'd had a really great snog the night before and was looking forward to finding Harry (Draco was sure he was hiding somewhere) and letting him know everything was okay between them. And maybe snogging some more.<p>

He went to breakfast and looked over to the Gryffindor table, but couldn't see him. Maybe he was hiding already? A closer look at the table showed that there were no Weaseys at all. This was getting stranger and stranger.

Thankfully he saw Granger. After grabbing a bite to eat, she stood to leave the hall. Draco followed her, and when they were in the hallway, he shouted for her to stop.

"Oh, good morning, Draco," Hermione said.

"Morning. Where are Harry and the Weasleys?" Draco asked, worried.

"They had a bit of a Weasley family emergency last night and had to leave the school," Hermione said.

"Do you know when Harry will be back? We were going to stay at school together over the holidays," Draco said.

"I'm not sure. He might just stay with the Weasleys, though," Hermione said, looking sad.

"Oh. Well, can you tell him— tell him that I miss him and to not worry about last night. It was great. Can you do that for me please?"

Hermione looked at him funny, but said, "Of course. Anything else?"

"No that's all. I guess I'll have to owl him his gift. I was hoping to see him open it. Ah, well."

Hermione looked sad that she had to leave Draco alone at school, but there wasn't anything she could do about it.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Draco was bored. He didn't know what to do with himself. Only one other Slytherin stayed over for the holiday, a first year, and so they didn't really talk much.<p>

Draco thought now would be a good time to send out his Christmas presents. They'd get there a few days early, but that was okay, because then it would torture them a bit.

He dragged all his presents up to the owlery. First he mailed out Hermione's gift. Once that owl was off, he went to send Harry's gift. The owl took off, but then looked confused for a moment and landed. Harry was somewhere an owl couldn't reach? He thought he would try sending Ron's gift. The little owl just flew around in circles before landing.

That was odd. He'd have to talk to Professor Dumbledore about it. He knew that Dumbledore knew where Harry and the Weasleys were.

* * *

><p>He decided to talk to Professor Dumbledore that night at dinner. Since almost all of the students had gone home (only nine stayed) they were all eating at one table. Draco made sure he got there early and took one of the seats next to the head chair.<p>

After the headmaster got there and they started to eat, Draco broached the subject. "Headmaster, sir. Perhaps you could help me with something."

"I will if I am able, Mr. Malfoy," The headmaster said, looking at him.

"I tried to send Harry and Ron's Christmas presents via owl today, however the owl couldn't locate them. Do you know how I could get them their presents?"

"Ah, perhaps after dinner, you would join me in my office?" the headmaster said.

Draco looked around and saw that Umbridge was staring at Dumbledore angrily.

He wondered what that was about.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Draco made his way to the Headmaster's office.<p>

Being a prefect, he knew the password—Jelly Bean—and climbed the stairs to the office.

When he arrived he heard Professor Umbridge's shrill voice discussing where Potter and the Weasleys had disappeared to.

Before he could hear too much, Dumbledore opened the door and said, "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, thank you for coming. Now, Doloris, I have a meeting I must attend to. We shall speak of this later."

Professor Umbridge harumphed, stopped in front of Draco and said, "Mr. Malfoy, when you are finished here you may want to stop by my office to discuss your unfortunate ban from Quidditch. Perhaps something can be done after all."

"Oh, I am sure the Weasley twins and Harry will be pleased to hear that!" Draco exclaimed.

"I'm afraid I was talking about your ban alone, Mr. Malfoy," she said sweetly.

"Oh, well, I have to say, having this year off from Quidditch has done my grades a world of good. So, no thanks!" He smiled blandly.

Umbridge sneered and walked out of the office.

"What an unpleasant woman," Draco said. "Oh, sorry, Sir."

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. "I'm afraid I was temporarily deaf, Mr. Malfoy. Would you care to repeat that?"

"No, sir. I would appreciate talking about where Harry is, however," Draco replied.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Weasley, the senior, had a bit of an accident, and so all the Weasleys left to be with him. As for Harry, well, he is an honorary Weasley, as Molly says."

"Can I see him? We really need to talk. And I would like to give him his Christmas present, sir," Draco said, almost begging.

Dumbledore looked at Draco from over his glasses and said, "You do care for Mr. Potter greatly, don't you?" Draco nodded. "Your act is very good. I have seen a letter or two you sent to your father, and I must say you were quite persuasive. Has Harry seen those letters?"

"He helped me write a few of them, sir. My real intentions are known solely to Hermione, Ron and him. And now you, sir."

"Yes, Professor Snape told me you were quite uncooperative with him," Dumbledore commented.

Draco looked at Dumbledore like he was daft. "Of course I'm not going to trust the truth to Snape. He's a Death Eater."

Dumbledore's lip quirked up. "Indeed. I was also impressed at the way Harry defended you to Professor McGonagall. He was fierce."

Draco smirked, "But it got him detention, so I'm not sure how his being fierce helped. And then Umbridge took over."

At the mention of the detention, Dumbledore's face took on a stormy quality. Draco recognized what this meant and stood up. He said, "You know. You know and you don't stop it? That's foul, sir."

Draco was angrier than he ever remembered being. Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard since Merlin, knew students in his care were being abused and he did nothing. There was a rattling coming from some of Dumbledore's possessions as they started to shake.

Dumbledore look unconcerned. "Mr. Malfoy, please calm yourself."

Draco took a deep breath, regained control, and said, "I apologize for losing control, sir. But not for saying it was foul. Because it is foul. Why not just allow the teachers to _Crucio_misbehaving students. Or let Filch bring out the whip and chains."

"There is a difference between the blood quill and the Cruciatus curse, Mr. Malfoy. Dolores Umbridge may be vile, but she is no Death Eater."

"No, she's worse, isn't she. Someone the students should inherently trust is abusing those students. And someone we should trust knows about it but won't stop it. What does that say about you, sir?"

"It is a regretful situation, however my hands are tied. I do appreciate that you have been mending Harry's hand for him. He is lucky to have friends like you, Draco. If I was unsure of your loyalty before today, this would have convinced me."

"As to your request of seeing Mr. Potter today, perhaps something can be arranged," Dumbldore said. He paused. "Professor Umbridge is leaving school tomorrow to visit her family. Once she is gone you can visit his location. However, know that once you step through those doors, there are things you will know that you can never forget. That you will be solidly on the side of light if you do this. If you have any qualms about your current path, do not go. I would be happy to pass your gifts on to Harry and Ron for you. Think carefully, Mr. Malfoy, for this decision will alter the course of your life."

Draco didn't even hesitate. "What time should I be here?" he asked.

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "I think noon tomorrow will be a good time. For what it's worth, I am glad you made this choice, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco shrugged. "I didn't do it for you or the greater good, sir. I did it for Harry."

"Harry is very lucky to have you, Draco. May I ask what you intend to do about your father?"

"I'm not sure. I hope to have a plan by the summer, because when I met the Dark Lord, he said he would consider marking me when I was sixteen. I do not want that, sir, so I don't think I will be going home again," Draco responded.

"You may be disowned, Draco, you realize this?"

"Of course I do. I see it as a small price to pay for freedom."

Dumbledore smiled again. "I will do all in my power to keep you from this fate, Draco. We are very lucky indeed to have you on our side. Now off you trot. Tomorrow will be a big day."

"Good night, sir."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN**: Thank you for helping me reach 100 reviews! Here is another chapter! Hopefully Harry and Draco can work out any issues they have. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to **DancingHorses** for her excellent Beta skills!

**Chapter 14****  
><strong>  
>Noon the next day could not come fast enough.<p>

It always seemed to Draco that when he wanted a certain time to come, it always took longer than when he didn't want a time to come.

He was nervous. What would Harry say? How would he react?

Draco sat in the common room staring at the same page of a book on healing magic for what seemed like hours. He cast _Tempus_and saw that it was almost noon. He had already packed his trunk and so he shrank it down and put it in his pocket and set off for the Headmaster's office.

He arrived at the gargoyle and said, "Jelly Beans."

The gargoyle opened and Draco worked his way up the steps. He arrived to see Dumbledore looking out the window in a bright red robe.

The headmaster turned around and said, "Mr. Malfoy, right on time. Do you have what you need?" Draco nodded. "I have alerted some of the house to your coming. I made sure that Harry and the younger Weasleys did not discover it. I thought you would appreciate surprising them." He smiled.

Draco smiled back. "Thank you, sir."

"Now take this," Dumbledore said, handing Draco a piece of parchment that said, _The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place,_ _London._

"What's this, sir?" Draco asked.

"Ah, the key to a very complicated protection charm. The location can only be found by someone who has read, in my hand, the address of the location."

Draco's eyes widened at the implication. He quickly moved to the blazing fireplace in the office and tossed the paper in.

"Very good, Draco. Now we will take this. It is a Portkey." Dumbledore held on as well, and they both landed in what looked like a Muggle neighborhood.

"Inconspicuous location, headmaster," Draco said.

"Yes, I thought so as well. Now focus on the address."

Draco did so, and between numbers eleven and thirteen a house started to grow. Where there wasn't a house before, there was now.

"Ah, yes. In we go," Dumbledore said as he led Draco into the house.

Entering, Draco had to admit it was a dump. The air was thick with dust and mold. It was as if the house hadn't been cleaned in decades.

A redheaded woman came into the entryway and said, "Albus, you made it. And you brought young Malfoy, I see."

"Indeed, Molly. He has aligned himself against Voldemort, as we have. Treat him well." She nodded. "Now, I must be off." Dumbledore stepped out the door and disapperated.

Molly sighed. She looked at Draco and said, "Welcome, my boy. Draco, isn't it?"

"Yes, mam. Thank you for having me. I know there was some sort of family emergency, so I apologize for adding stress to the situation."

Molly brightened. It was as if she didn't know what to expect from him. "Pish posh. I've raised seven children; I wouldn't even notice if three or four extras showed up. Now, if you go up those stairs, at the third door on the right you should find Harry and Ron. Hermione will not be arriving until after Christmas. Off you go. Dinner will be in a few hours."

Draco said, "Thank you mam," and headed off to the indicated room.

He got to the door and knocked.

From the other side he heard, "Who the ruddy hell is knocking on the door? No one ever bothered before."

Then he heard Harry's voice. "I'll get it, I guess."

A second later, Harry opened the door, and almost fell back in shock.

"Surprise," Draco said flatly.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" Harry said, as he rushed to hug the blond. Draco hugged back, and held on longer then was proper.

"I bullied Dumbledore into letting me come, of course," Draco said, raising his nose into the air, trying to sound snooty.

"Of course," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"It's a nice place you have here. Real... summery," Draco said.

Ron snorted and Harry smiled. "It's my godfather's place. Have you met him?" Harry asked.

"No, Dumbledore just dropped me off and Mrs. Weasley pointed me up here."

Harry smirked. "Oh, we should definitely go meet him, then."

Ron decided to stay and take a nap. Draco could tell something was up, and that Harry was trying to be sneaky as he lead them around the twists and turns of the house. His thoughts were forgotten when they arrived at a large room with a Hippogriff in it. From behind the beast walked out...

"Sirius Black! Run, Harry, I'll try to hold him off!" Draco shouted, brandishing his wand.

Except Harry didn't run. He was laughing, and then Draco realized, so was Sirius Black. Something was wrong with this picture.

"What's going on? And why aren't you trying to curse me?"

"Draco Malfoy, meet my godfather, Sirius Black," Harry said.

"Your godfather... Black? But he's supposed to be insane and highly dangerous."

"Well, he might be insane, but I doubt he could beat me in a duel," Harry said.

"Oi!" Sirius said, "I could totally take you, Harry. Anyways, it's a pleasure to meet you, Draco. You have Cissy's eyes. I am glad you didn't get her personality, though. Or Lucius', really. Harry's told me a lot about you."

"I wish I could say the same, cousin. But as long as you are not a homicidal maniac, I'm pleased to meet you," Draco said, reaching out his hand.

Sirius took it and they shook. "I like him, Harry. I think he's a keeper."

"Sirius!" Harry said, embarrassed. Draco was not quite sure why Harry was blushing, but maybe it meant Harry liked him?

"Yeah, yeah. Leave me alone. You two boys find somewhere quiet to talk. I think you need to," Sirius said.

Harry audibly gulped, and Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out of the room. "You're absolutely right. Bye Cousin Sirius!"

Once they were a few feet from the door, Draco said, "I'm not sure why I'm leading us. I have no idea where to go. So where can we talk privately?"

"Let's go to the library. No one goes there. Well, not until Hermione gets here anyways," Harry said. He led Draco around a series of corners and eventually stopped in front of a room with a black door. Harry opened it and Draco was astonished to see hundreds of books lining the walls. Draco would definitely be back to this room.

"So," Draco said.

"So," Harry repeated.

There was a silence and Draco said, "We need to talk, Harry."

Harry looked down. "I know. I just don't know what came over me. It was a mistake. I'm sorr—"

Draco cut him off by launching himself at Harry and devouring his mouth. Harry was startled for a second, but kissed back, hard.

Draco was going to make sure this kiss lasted longer than the last, and so he wrapped his arms around Harry's back, so he couldn't run away. Harry reached up and put his hands around Draco, too. Maybe he was thinking the same thing.

Draco opened his mouth and pushed his tongue between Harry's lips. Harry moaned and gladly opened his mouth to allow access for Draco's tongue. After a moment, Harry pushed back with his own tongue into Draco's mouth.

The kiss was passionate and intense, and may have lasted for minutes or hours. All Draco knew was that it felt damn good. It felt right.

When they finally broke apart, they moved to sit on one of the couches in the library to talk.

"Well, I think we worked that out, eh Potter?" Draco said with a smirk.

Harry laughed and said, "If I knew you were going to react that way I would have done it months ago!"

Draco smiled as Harry snuggled in close on the couch. He put his arms around him and said, "So what does this make us, Harry?"

Harry reddened a little and said, "I don't know, Draco. Are boys allowed to..."

Draco interrupted, "I sometimes forget you were Muggle-raised, Harry. Lots of men have relationships together in this world. There are no preconceived notions against it here."

"Really? So we could even, like, get married or something in the future?" Harry asked.

Draco chuckled, "Let's slow down a little bit before we get engaged, eh Harry?" His blush deepened. "But yes. Two men can get married just like two women or a man and a woman."

Draco was pleased to see Harry excited at the news. "That's so cool. I wonder why things like this are so different between the Magical and Muggle worlds?"

Draco thought about it for a moment. "Well, I think it comes down to the fact that Wizards have more exposure to different cultures and creatures. Half-breeds can marry whoever they want, and so can wizards, if that makes sense. We're more used to unconventional relationships."

Harry smiled and snuggled closer. "So I guess we're boyfriends?"

"Yes, boyfriends," Draco said. The word sounded odd on his tongue, but he knew he would get used to it. _Harry Potter is my boyfriend. How did I get so lucky, _he thought.

Then another thought hit Draco, causing him pale. "Harry, my father would kill us both if he knew. It's too dangerous to—"

He was cut off by another kiss. Draco smiled up at Harry. Everything would be okay.

"We should keep it secret for now," Harry said, after the kiss broke up. "Sirius knows. I talked to him about it before you got here."

"I like Sirius. I hope to get to know him better this holiday. We can tell Ron and Hermione if you like. I'm sure Hermione already suspects, being as smart as she is. She probably realized we liked each other before we did," Draco said with a laugh.

Harry laughed as well. Draco could tell he was genuinely happy. Draco was, too.

It was going to be a lovely Christmas.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** Hope you like this chapter. There is some good Sirius and Draco interaction here. It's a fun relationship to write and I really did like this chapter. Hope you do to. Thanks to **DancingHorses** for her help in betaing.

I need some advice from you, my faithful readers. I have already written the Battle of the Department of Mysteries one way, however, I would appreciate input into weather you think Sirius should live or die. I'd like to know your reasons as well. Good arguments may change my mind one way or the other! Now enjoy the update.

**Chapter 15****  
><strong>  
>It was Christmas Eve, two days after the big kiss in the library.<p>

Draco and Harry had been sneaking off to snog as often as possible. Harry hadn't had the chance to talk to Ron and let him know, as the whole Weasley family had been at St. Mungo's most of the time.

Harry had just taken Ron off to find a quiet place to talk. They had both agreed that Draco should not be there when Harry told Ron, just in case, so Draco was wandering around the dingy old house.

He ended up near the room with the Hippogriff in it. He thought he would put his Care of Magical Creatures class to good use, and walked up to the beast.

Draco maintained eye contact and bowed, and after a few long moments where Draco tried not to blink, the Hippogriff bowed its head back to Draco.

He approached and petted him. This particular Hippogriff was much more friendly then the one from his third year.

He heard a noise from the door, and saw Sirius standing there. "Good job with Buckbeak," he said.

"Buckbeak?" Draco exclaimed. That was the name of the Hippogriff that had mauled him in third year. He backed away slowly.

"Is something wrong?" Sirius asked. "He's a very good Hippogriff."

Draco was a little flustered. "It's, um, in third year, this Hippogriff tried to kill me. Looking back, it may have been my own fault; I didn't listen to Hagrid explain the etiquette and I insulted him."

Sirius winced. "That doesn't sound fun."

"No, it wasn't, but I was a ponce back then," Draco said.

Sirius smiled. "You remind me a lot of myself in my younger days, Draco."

Draco was interested. He had never heard why Sirius was considered the black sheep of the family.

"You see, I was raised a pureblood, probably a lot like you were, Draco. Distant parents, annoying parties, no real fun. It was dreadfully boring."

Draco nodded. "It was like that for me, too."

"I came to Hogwarts a bitter and angry boy. I didn't want to be like my parents, but I had no idea how to relate to kids my age. Then I met Harry's dad, James. We sat together on the train, and he was so carefree. I was jealous. He had a great life, his parents loved him, and he was very self-confident. He also knew he was going to be a Gryffindor. We became friends on the train, and when I was sorted, I told the hat, "Gryffindor or bust". My mother's howler was pretty bad, but from then on, I had James, and we were very close. I even went to live with the Potters for a while after my parents kicked me out."

"Wow, I didn't realize you were that close to Harry's dad. Were you disowned?" Draco asked.

"I was, but it didn't matter. Every other Black was dead, so I still inherited things like this lovely house and more money then I know what to do with." He paused, looking for words. "I know you and Harry said you would keep your relationship a secret, but if it does come out, no pun intended, and you get yourself disowned or anything, you're welcome to come live here with me. I just wanted you to know that."

Draco choked up a little. One of his biggest fears was having nowhere to go. He saw that day coming, but he didn't know what he would do. With teary eyes, he launched himself at Sirius and hugged him tight. "Thank you! I was worried I'd have nowhere to go when my father throws me out."

"Of course you can stay with me. Or you could stay with your aunt Andy or cousin Tonks. You're good for Harry, and he'd never forgive me if I didn't take you in. And on top of that, _I _like you."

Draco composed himself. He was really glad he'd got to meet Sirius. He said, "I know about aunt Andromeda, but who is my cousin Tonks?"

Sirius smiled. "Her name is Nymphadora." Sirius paused and grinned, "Most people call her Tonks because her last name it annoys her. Nymphadora is her proper name after all. Such a pretty one too."

Draco was a little suspicious, but if it got him closer to his family members, even those he had considered "black sheep" a year ago, it was worth it.

Harry and Ron were still talking, so Sirius said he would introduce Draco to some of the Order members. They walked down to the kitchen, and all conversation stopped when they saw Draco.

"What's he doing here, Black?" Professor Moody asked, drawing his wand.

"For one thing, he's family, and for another he is very close to Harry. And his judgment is good enough for me. Let me introduce him to you all; everyone, this is Draco Malfoy," Sirius said.

He started walking around the room. "This is Mad Eye Moody."

"I remember him from last year," Draco mumbled, a little skittish.

"Ha, it wasn't me last year, but one of your daddy's buddies under Polyjuice."

Draco blinked. "Another Death Eater teacher? Who knew. So wait, you didn't transfigure me into a ferret, then?"

Moody blinked and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about lad, but no, I didn't teach a day."

Draco smirked. "The Professor was a good likeness of you, Sir. But perhaps you need to work on your CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Moody jumped and the rest of the room laughed. After a moment, Moody grunted. "Maybe you're not so bad kid." He put his wand away and went back to the newspaper in his hand.

Sirius continued the introductions. "Next we have an Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt. He's a mean one with a wand, so watch out." Shacklebolt shook Draco's hand. "Next is your cousin." He paused and she looked like she was going to curse him.

"Don't even think about it," she said.

"...Tonks." She huffed a little.

He noticed Harry and Ron coming down the stairs, neither the worse for wear, so he was glad that Harry hadn't had to beat the crap out of Ron. He smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nymphadora," Draco said smoothly. Almost before he could finish speaking he was soaked in water. When he opened his eyes he saw Tonks looking murderous and several people, including Sirius and Harry, laughing at him.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" she snapped at Draco. She turned to Sirius, wand in his face. "You put him up to that, didn't you?"

Sirius stepped back and was about to claim innocence when Draco spoke up. "He did! He said you hated being called by your Muggle surname and wanted to be called by your cool wizard first name. I'm sorry!" Draco said, looking so sincere that Sirius' eyes widened.

"Ashamed of my Muggle name, am I?" Tonks said, wand at Sirius' throat.

"That's not how it happened! He... I... Oh, damn it. Well played, Draco."

"Thank you, cousin," Draco replied. "Does anyone have a towel?"

That caused another round of laughter, and Draco thought maybe he just might fit in with this group of people after all.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: **Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, or added this story to your alerts or favorites! I appreciate each one of you! :) Thanks also for all the opinions about Sirius' life or death. I have a better idea of where I want to go now. I have good news, I have been plotting out a sequel lately. It won't follow HBP or DH, but I think I have a few pretty good plot ideas as to why Voldemort was immortal in a universe without Horcruxes. I'll keep you up to date as to its progress! Also special thanks to my beta, **DancingHorses**!

**Chapter 16**

Christmas morning dawned early, and Ron woke up Harry and Draco. They were sharing a small room with three ancient-looking twin beds. Prior to Draco's arrival there were only two beds, but after a small space expansion charm, a third bed had been conjured.

When they awoke, they each had a pile of presents at the foot of their bed.

Draco had always liked Christmas. It was the one time of year his parents would spend time together like a family. As he grew older, he didn't care as much for it, namely because he felt his parents didn't want to be there.

This year was going to be great, though. He was with Harry, and the Weasleys were all happy because Mr. Weasley was coming home from the hospital.

Draco picked up his first present, which was from his father. Inside was a money pouch with the Malfoy family seal on it. The note attached said that it would allow him access to the main Malfoy vault. It had a limit of 1000 galleons a day, but his father expected him to never approach that limit.

"Save my present for last," Draco said to Harry, who nodded and went to work on his pile.

Draco planned to start taking out as many galleons as he felt he could get away with, each day, so that if his father did disown him, he would have some money.

His next gift was from his mother. It was a box full of candies, with no note.

His gift from Hermione was a nice thick book about spells based on light magic. He looked forward to reading it.

He looked over to Harry, who had gotten a homework planner from Hermione, _Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts_from Sirius and Professor Lupin, a furry brown wallet with fangs from Hagrid, a large box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans from Ron, and a few other little things.

He looked over to Ron, who was looking ready to devour Draco's gift of chololate.

"Wanna take our presents to each other and open them in the library, Harry?" Draco asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry smiled and nodded. They said goodbye to Ron, who apologized for not getting Draco a gift.

Ron had taken the news of Harry and Draco's relationship well. He wasn't happy, but he wasn't really mad either. He just said to not snog in front of him.

When they arrived in the library, they went to sit on their usual couch, the snogging couch, as Draco called it in his head.

They sat nice and close to each other, partly to keep warm on the cold London Christmas morning.

"I hope you like what I got you. I bought it before we were boyfriends," Harry said, blushing.

"I'm sure I'll like it, Harry. I would say I was worried about you liking my present, but I'm not. I know you'll love it," Draco said with a smirk.

Harry laughed and leaned into him. "Who should go first?"

"Why don't you, Harry. I want to see your face when you open it." Draco smiled and kissed his cheek.

Harry smiled and tore the wrapping off the package. He pulled out a small mirror he could hold in his hands. He looked unsure but said, "Thanks, Draco. It's, um, great. I can honestly say I don't have one."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Read the note, prat."

_Harry,_

_This is one of a set of mirrors that are linked to each other. They are rare, and have a unique property._

_When you open this, in case I am not with you, say my name._

_Yours, _

_Draco_

"Say your name?" Harry asked. He looked at the mirror and said, "Draco Malfoy."

Harry's reflection disappeared.

Draco pulled his mirror out of his robe pocket. "Hello, Harry," he said. Looking in the mirror, he saw Harry, who smiled widely.

"These are great!" Harry said, and leaned over to catch Draco's lips in a kiss. Draco deepened it, and moaned. He loved it when Harry kissed him.

Suddenly, Harry pulled back. "You have to open mine now, Draco!"

Draco pouted. "A few more of those, and I wouldn't have needed a gift."

Harry smiled. "Drats! I could have saved the galleons. Want me to return it?"

Draco stuck his tongue out at Harry and pulled his gift close. Harry laughed and prodded him to open it. He did so, and inside was a silver chain, a bracelet. It had his initials carved into it.

"It's lovely, Harry. Just my style, too," Draco said, and kissed his boyfriend.

"It has a unique property too, you know," Harry said.

"Oh?" Draco asked, interested.

"I think I deserve a longer kiss before I tell you."

Draco rolled his eyes. "This is blackmail!" He said, with fake indignation.

"You love it," Harry responded. And that was the truth. He leaned over and started to kiss Draco. After a second, Draco broke the kiss and scooted over, so he was on Harry's lap, one knee on each side of the other boy's legs. He leaned in and started kissing again, this time more frantic and powerful. Harry was moaning at all the sensations, and Draco could feel how hard his boyfriend was.

After about five minutes, Draco rolled off Harry and said, "Was that good enough for you, sir?"

Draco saw the bulge in Harry's pants twitch when he said 'sir'. A kink, perhaps? He hoped he'd find out later.

"I think, for now. Yes," Harry said.

"So, what can this bracelet do?"

"Well, it will let you know if I'm in danger and always let you find me if you need to. When I'm in pain or danger, the bracelet will get hot. I have a matching one we can charm to do the same thing, if you'd like."

"That's amazing, Harry. How did you figure out the charm work? It sounds complex."

"Hermione taught me the Protean charm, and I was just playing with a few variations I found in a book," Harry said.

"You, Mr. Potter, are amazing. I love it. Let's cast it on your bracelet now, too!"

Harry smiled. After Draco learned the spell from Harry, he cast it.

"It's nice to know we can always talk if we need to, or I can at least know if you're okay," Draco said.

"Yeah, it is. Snog now?" Harry asked.

Draco laughed. "You're insatiable!"

They lost all track of time as they snogged, and lost themselves in the other's embrace. After who knows how long a voice suddenly broke in, "There you are! Oh. Um, Sorry!"

They looked up. Harry was on top of Draco on the couch, and they were both flushed.

"Hi Hermione, how are you?" Draco asked mildly, as Harry pressed him to the couch with his body.

"I'm fine. Thank you for the book, by the way, it's very interesting," Hermione responded. Harry got a clue and moved off of Draco to sit next to him on the couch.

"No problem. I haven't started reading yours yet, but I look forward to it. That topic is not one which I would have been able to study in the manor."

"I figured as much. I see that you and Harry have come to an understanding?"

Draco smiled at Harry, took his hand, and held it. "Oh, yes. Harry would agree, but I have to admit, I am quite the snogger, and may have snogged him senseless."

"Hey! He didn't! I mean he is a good kisser, but not _that_good," Harry said. "Happy Christmas, Hermione. I didn't know you were coming."

"Yes, I took the Knight Bus. I wanted to see how Mr. Weasley was doing," she replied.

They talked for a while longer, then Harry and Draco decided they should go and get dressed.

On their way back to their room, they ran into Sirius. "Still in your pajamas, boys?" He let out a wolf whistle and wriggled his eyebrows.

Harry blushed, but Draco just smiled and pushed Harry to the wall, where he started snogging him.

"Ack!" Sirius said. "You win! Evil Slytherins. How did you know my weakness so easily?" Sirius said.

"It was pretty easy to figure out, really." Draco smirked.

Sirius let the subject drop. "Did you make out well for Christmas?"

Draco rolled his eyes at the double-entendre. Harry seemed to miss it and excitedly said, "Look what Draco got me—it's a two-way mirror! So we can talk to each other! Isn't that great?"

"It is. You know, I have a pair of those. I was thinking of giving you one so we could stay in touch, Harry."

"Really? That would be great!" Harry said. Draco nodded.

"Maybe I can modify the spells so we can all communicate with just three mirrors. Do you mind me trying? I'd hate for you to have more mirrors in your trunk than a girl, Harry."

Draco laughed at that and both boys turned their mirrors over to Sirius. "Be careful with them," Draco warned.

With that, the boys set off. Draco thought this might have been his best Christmas ever.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: **Thanks for sticking around and reading and reviewing. Christmas holidays are almost over! Soon everyone will be back at Hogwarts again. Work on the sequel is going well, and I think I have a pretty good idea where I am headed. Special thanks to my lovely and talented beta, **DancingHorses**!

**Chapter 17**

The rest of the holidays were lazy and informal. Draco loved it. It was such a change from his childhood holidays. Sirius was turning into a fun uncle who Draco loved spending time with. He was growing closer to the Weasleys, as well.

The oddest thing happened one day. He met the Black family house-elf. The elf was far too interested in Draco. One day it just seemed to turn up and immediately start fawning over Draco. He was creepy, and Draco didn't like how he treated Harry and the others. Finally, Sirius told the elf to leave him alone, for which Draco was grateful.

All of the Weasleys found out about their relationship at breakfast one morning, when Harry and Draco thought they were alone in the basement kitchen. However everyone had just stepped out for a second, and when they returned they saw the boys snogging.

Everyone was happy for them, except for the girl Weasley, who ran away. Later she came back and congratulated them, though. Everyone promised to keep their relationship secret.

He found himself becoming especially close to Tonks, who regaled him with stories of growing up in the Muggle world and of how her pureblood mother tried to fit in. She was almost becoming like a sister to him, so it was appropriate that when Sirius said he had linked all four mirror communicators, Draco asked Tonks to take the last one. She was touched.

As the holidays came to a close, Harry and Draco were saddened that their snog time would be limited. But at least they had their mirrors.

Sirius also seemed to be losing his cheer as the holidays came to an end. Draco figured it was because he would be alone in the depressing old house, all by himself save for a crazy old house-elf, much of the time. Draco made a promise to himself that he would call Sirius in the mirrors as often as he could, and make Harry do the same.

One day, Harry and Draco were snogging heavily in their bedroom while Hermione and Ron played a game of wizard chess. Ginny was watching—the game, she said—but Draco had the suspicion that she was watching them snog.

Mrs. Weasley came up and entered the room. "Ahem," she said. Draco and Harry broke apart. "Professor Snape is here, and needs a word, Harry dear."

"Ugh, really?" Harry said, "What did I do?"

"I'm not sure, dear. Professor Dumbledore sent him to speak with you," Mrs. Weasley responded.

Harry looked glum, then looked to Draco and said, "Come with me?"

Draco nodded and smiled. He grabbed Harry's hand and they headed off to the kitchen.

As they got closer they could hear Sirius arguing with Snape.

"It's my house, Snape."

"Professor Dumbledore wanted me to see him alone. But stay if you must, I know you like to feel... involved."

"What's that supposed to—" He was cut off by Harry and Draco's entrance.

"Ah, Potter, good. And Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, sir." Draco said.

"I need to speak to Potter, surely you can leave your... _friend _for a few moments," Snape sneered as he said 'friend'. "Though I must say I am surprised to see you here, given our last conversation."

"And I must say, I am not surprised to see _you_ here, considering what my father has told me about your loyalties. You may want to watch your back, sir," Draco responded.

Snape looked livid. Sirius smiled and gave Draco a thumbs up behind Snape's back.

"I asked him to be here, Professor," Harry said, simply.

"Very well. I am sure you will tell the rest of the red headed spawn regardless, but I have been instructed by the headmaster to teach you Occlumency."

"Dumbledore wants you to teach someone you hate _Occlumency_? Is he daft?" Draco demanded.

"Be careful what you say about the headmaster, Malfoy. You are no longer under your father's roof," Snape said.

"But what's Occlu-whasy?" Harry asked.

"Occ-lu-men-cy is the magical defense of your mind against external penetration, Harry. I guess the headmaster hopes it will prevent more visions," Draco said.

"So this Occlumency will help keep Voldemort out of my head?" Hary asked. When Draco nodded, Harry continued, "Oh, that's good then. You'll really be teaching me?"

"I will. We will have lessons once a week. You must keep what we are doing absolutely confidential. If Dolores Umbridge were to find out, it would make things quite messy," Snape said. "Shall we say, Monday at six pm? Tell everyone that you are taking remedial potions. Good day."

Snape left and Sirius scowled. "Git," he said, "I wish someone else could teach you, Harry, but Snape is the only one at Hogwarts who is skilled in the art."

"Actually, my father had me taught some Occlumency. Not enough for you, I'm sure. But maybe if we work hard at it, you can have a solid base to build on by the time you get to Snape," Draco said.

Harry looked at him and smiled a smile that Draco would have wrestled giants to see. "That would be great. Can we start now?" he asked.

Draco saw out of the corner of his eye that Sirius as smiling. He grabbed Harry's hand and they ran off to tell the others they needed to practice.

Draco knew they needed a quiet place, so he asked Hermione to stay out of the library for a while so they would have privacy.

"You should get comfortable; we'll start with some meditation," Draco said.

"But what _is_ Occlumency? What does it _do_," Harry asked.

Draco paused for a moment. "Occlumency is a way to ward off Legilimency—"

"What's that?" Harry interrupted.

"I was just getting there! Don't interrupt me or I'll spank you," Draco said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? Is that a promise?" Harry grinned.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Focus, Harry. Legilimency is a spell which can be used, normally with eye contact, to delve into a mind and see if someone is lying. It searches the mind for... memories of things that would contradict or reinforce the statement."

"How do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, if I asked you, 'What color is the sky?', and you said, 'red', I could use Legilimency to look into your mind to see your memories of the sky, and see if they were red or not. Occlumency will allow you to block all the memories you don't want me to see. The Dark Lord is very proficient in both of these arts."

"So he can read minds?"

"In a way, yes. He can't see your thoughts, but rather your memories. When you think about something, or talk about it, your mind is always drawn to memories or feelings that relate to it. Legilimency can help someone see the thoughts behind the words."

"I think I understand. How will we practice?" Harry said.

"Well, I don't really know Legilimency. I can cast it, but it's not as powerful as Professor Snape's is sure to be. However, a crucial part of Occlumency is clearing your mind. Not focusing on anything or feeling anything can help make your mind impenetrable. Do you mind me using Legilimency on you, Harry? It is very intrusive."

"It can't be any more intrusive than when Snape will do it. How does Dumbledore expect me to clear my mind like that if I'm with Snape? He knows we hate each other," Harry said.

"I dunno, but let's work on it. Close your eyes." Harry did so. "Let go of all emotion," Draco said.

Harry sat in the quiet clearing his own mind. "Prepare yourself, Harry. _Legilimens,_" Draco said.

A small boy sitting in a closet... The door of a shack flying off its hinges... Kissing Draco... Teaching the DA... Chasing the golden Snitch around the Quidditch pitch...

Draco broke the spell and kissed Harry. "Are you all right?"

"That was hard, Draco. I knew you were there, but couldn't force you out," Harry said, panting.

"That's okay. You did good for your first time. You can resist the Imperius Curse, right?" Harry nodded. "This works on a similar premise. My invading your mind is not natural, and you need to use your will power to force me out."

"It's hard," Harry said, "I'm exhausted." Draco sighed and leaned into Harry and cuddled him close.

"Snape is not going to go easy on you, or kiss you after each attempt. Well, he'd better not," Draco said.

"Eww! Don't be gross Draco," Harry said.

"Let's try again. Close your eyes." Harry did so. "Let go of all emotion... _Legilimens."_

A fat boy was stuffing his face... Seeing Diagon Alley for the first time... Detention with Umbridge... Kissing Draco under the mistletoe... Riding Buckbeak... Walking along a dark hallway…

The spell was broken. "You did it! You threw me out of your mind. Do you know what you did?"

"I think so. It was hard, though," Harry said.

"We'll have to keep trying. Snape will be brutal. If you think _I'm _invasive with my Legilimency, imagine something ten times stronger. He may be a git, but he's a hell of a wizard, Harry," Draco said.

"What else can I do to prepare?" Harry asked.

"Clear your mind before bed every night. Think of nothing, just a big blank nothing. Not that it will be hard for you, but— Ow!" Harry had punched him in the shoulder.

"What was that hallway?" Draco asked.

"I dunno, I've been dreaming it for ages." Harry replied.

"Let's try one more time, then go to bed," Draco said.

Harry agreed, and they delved back into Harry's mind.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Not sure where the name Nymmie came from as a nickname for Tonks, but I know it was not original to here. I read it a while ago and liked it, so I am using it. Imitation is the highest form of flattery. :) Thanks for all your reviews! And special thanks to my beta, **DancingHorses**!

**Chapter 18**

The return to Hogwarts was uneventful. Draco taught Harry how to cast a silencing ward around his bed so that they could talk on their mirrors at night and not disturb anyone.

It was the first Monday back, and Draco was sitting on his bed waiting for Harry to mirror call him after his lesson with Snape.

He was worried that Snape would push too hard, and would hurt his boyfriend.

His thoughts were interrupted by Harry's voice. "Draco?"

"Harry! How'd it go? Did Snape hurt you? Are you okay?" he asked.

Harry smiled. "He could tell you helped me, and said that I performed adequately. I managed to keep him away from some of my more sensitive memories!" Harry said. Draco could tell he was excited.

"Oh, like what?" Draco said.

"You, of course. And a few other things. Oh! I saw the hallway! I know where it's from, now. It was the hallway to the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry."

"Do you think the Dark Lord could be sending you dreams of that place, Harry?" Draco asked, concerned.

"I don't know. I've been having that dream for months, and Snape says the Dark Lord just learned of our connection," Harry said, and let out a giant yawn.

"Did you tell Snape about the dream?"

"Yeah, he looked unnerved. Dunno what it means. But I have to be back on Wednesday night," Harry said, yawning again.

"But that'll cut into our snogging time, Harry!" Draco whined, pretending to be serious.

"Don't be silly, Draco, we have plenty of time to snog," Harry said, looking like he was about to fall asleep.

"I can see you're sleepy, Harry. You should clear your mind, then go to sleep," Draco said.

"Good night, Draco. I miss you," Harry said.

"You too, Harry. Night," Draco said, and ended the connection.

He wasn't ready for bed yet, and decided to call Tonks. She was always fun to talk to.

He called her and she answered, "Cousin Draco! How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you, _Nymphadora?_" Draco said with a smirk.

"Oh, so you can be shirty now that we're a few hundred miles apart? I do know how to apparate, mister. I could be up there in a less than an hour! So DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!"

"Nymmie, is something the matter, I heard shouting. Are you talking to that mirror?" Draco heard a voice off to the side of the room.

"Nymmie?" Draco said with glee.

"Don't ever call me Nymmie, if you value your life," Tonks said to the mirror.

"No need to be rude, dear. You'll always be my little Nymmie," the voice said.

"Not you, mum. I know you'll always call me that, no matter how many times I threaten you. I'm talking to Cousin Draco, Narcissa's son."

"Why on earth are you talking to him?" the voice, apparently Aunt Andromeda, said.

"He's a good guy, mum. He's nothing like what you've told me about Narcissa or Bellatrix. He's a close... friend of Harry Potter, too." Tonks winked at the mirror.

"Oh, so he's a blood traitor now?" Aunt Andromeda said sardonically.

Draco winced. He realized most of his house and much of his family would label him as such now. It didn't matter, though. He was learning that blood traitors had more fun.

"At least meet him before you judge him, mom," Tonks said, angrily handing her the mirror.

Andromeda looked at him and gasped. "You have Cissy's eyes."

"Um, hello Aunt Andromeda. I'm Draco. It's a pleasure to meet you," Draco said awkwardly.

She smiled at him. "I apologize for my reaction earlier. I had always heard that you were a clone of your father."

Draco shuddered and said, "No, that's what I let him think; and now that I know that Cousin Nymmie ('Don't call me Nymmie!') and Cousin Sirius are around, I don't fear being thrown out or disowned as much as I did."

Aunt Andromeda looked concerned. "Do you think that could happen soon?"

"I'm not sure," Draco said, "Things are coming to a head. And I'll stand by Harry no matter what."

She smiled at him. "I really did misjudge you. If you ever do need a place to stay, Ted and I would be glad to have you."

Draco felt oddly warm on the inside. Since he'd changed sides, people seemed to be bending over backwards to help him and make him feel welcome. If he had ever doubted his decision, this was the kind of moment that would assure him he had made the correct choice.

"Thanks, Aunt Andromeda. I really do appreciate that," Draco said, his voice heavy with emotion.

"Here, I'll let you talk to Nymmie now. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"You too!" Draco responded.

"She's gone, so what's up?" Tonks asked.

"It's about Harry, Nymmie."

"Argh! Don't call me that! What's up?" She asked again.

"He's been dreaming of the hallway in the Ministry that leads to the Department of Mysteries," Draco explained. He noticed her eyes widen. "I'm worried the Dark Lord might be using their connection to find something. And judging by your reaction, you know what it is. Why hasn't anyone told Harry?"

"That's not my decision, Draco. Dumbledore doesn't want him knowing what's there. Especially if You Know Who could get the information from his mind."

"That's so stupid! It's going to get someone killed! What do you think is going to happen when the Dark Lord lures him there? He'll have no idea what to expect." Draco was really angry now. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Look, Nymmie, I understand you have orders. But I want you to think back to this conversation when Harry eventually does what he does best and gets himself into trouble."

"Draco..." She sighed.

"I won't press you. But you know it's going to happen. He's being taunted in his dreams every night with the same vision. You don't have to take divination to know that it's obviously leading to something. Tell Dumbledore. Maybe he'll make a rational decision for a change."

"Draco, look. I agree with you, but there are oaths involved. I can't break them. But I will talk to Dumbldore. I promise."

"Thanks, Nymmie, I appreciate it. Sorry for yelling at you earlier."

"Don't worry about it, punk. But know that the next time I see you, you will be a dead man," she replied.

"Nymmie! Why are you so violent? What did I ever do to you?" Draco asked innocently.

She glared at him. "Goodnight!" she said, and disconnected very quickly.

He had hoped that his talk with Tonks would have put his mind at ease, but it was rather the opposite.

There was something in the Department of Mysteries that the Dark Lord wanted. Dumbledore's people, the Order of the Phoenix, didn't want him to have it.

Draco had no idea what it could be, and didn't want to worry Harry about it until he knew more.

He hoped the world would look better in the morning.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN**: Thanks for your continued support via reviews and alerts! I really appreciate each one. This was a fun chapter for me to write especially with the end as it is, so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to beta, **DancingHorses**!

**Chapter 19**

One night when Harry and Draco were talking before bed, Harry told him that the Dark Lord was happy about something. Something that he had been hoping for had finally happened.

That worried Draco a lot, but he didn't know what to say. So after a few more minutes, they went to sleep.

The next morning, Draco realized why the Dark Lord was so happy. Azkaban had been raided and ten prisoners had escaped.

Draco passed the paper over to Harry wordlessly. (Since the end of winter break, Draco had taken to sitting at the Gryffindor table.)

The headline read: _Ministry Fears Black is 'Rallying Point' for Old Death Eaters._

Harry looked angry. "Black is not—" he started, but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Shhh, not so loud. You know what Umbridge would do if she found you talking about it."

Draco had to agree with Hermione. They had done a very good job avoiding Umbridge's attention since school returned. Draco thought it was a mix of Hermione and his playing defense. Plus, Harry's Occlumency training had improved his emotional control. So, thus far, Harry had been detention free.

They talked about a few more articles in the paper, but the mood was subdued by the article on the front page.

* * *

><p>Later that day, there was a DA meeting. Harry had decided to postpone covering the Patronus Charm for a few weeks, and have the group study the Bombarda first. It would help in a greater range of situations. As far as Harry knew, the Dementors were still at Azkaban.<p>

Draco had mastered this spell a few years before, so once again, Harry asked him to go around to various groups and help them learn it.

The room provided giant floating rocks to practice with. It was rather good stress relief, what with the news that morning.

Some of the DA were having trouble. Draco briefly made eye contact with Hermione, who was helping Dennis Creevy cast the spell. When Creevy cast it, it was basically just a Lumos. There was no explosion, just a glow.

Draco was glad he was helping Luna, instead. Luna was quite bright, and Draco knew that she would get the spell in a few moments.

"_Bombarda!" _she said. Nothing happened.

"Hold your elbow up more when you cast. Now try the movement." She did. "Perfect. Try casting again."

"_Bombarda!" _This time the rock she was aiming at blew up in a massive explosion, covering Luna and Draco with dust.

"Great job Luna! That was brilliant! See if there's anyone who needs help, okay?" Draco said, moving on.

After everyone had mostly mastered the spell, Harry dismissed the group and they left.

Soon it was just Harry, Draco and Cho Chang. Draco was pretty sure that Cho was after Harry. He would protect what was his.

"Good lesson tonight, Harry. You're a _very _good teacher," Cho said. She was clearly trying to sound sultry, but to Draco's ear she sounded like she had the flu.

"Oh. Um, thanks, Cho. I appreciate it," Harry said nervously. Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's nervousness. She was just a silly little girl. Harry turned around to pick something up. Draco couldn't help but admire his arse.

Cho looked over to Draco and sneered at him. Draco rolled his eyes back at her, causing her to scowl at him.

"Harry, I was wondering... Would you like to go to Hogsmede with me sometime? Maybe this coming Hogsmede weekend?" Cho asked.

"Isn't the next Hogdmede weekend Valentine's Day? Shouldn't you go with someone on a date or something?" Harry asked. Draco loved him for his cluelessness. Wait, what?

Cho closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I was asking you to be my date, Harry."

All of a sudden Harry's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh. In that case, I'm sorry Cho, but I already have plans."

Harry was far more polite then he would be, Draco thought. Chang was a cow.

"Let me guess. You have plans with Malfoy?" she said, sneering his name.

"Actually, I do, yeah. Among other things," Harry said, and Draco's heart warmed.

"You've heard the rumors, right? He's just using you. He only wants to be your friend for your name," Chang said.

Draco could tell that Harry was starting to get angry. He didn't think Cho was going to like Angry Harry very much. "Cho, my name is in the mud right now. He'd get better press by spitting in my face."

Chang was getting red in the face now. "Why are you defending him? He's nothing more than a poof who's working for the man that killed your parents!"

That did it. Harry was going to explode. He closed his eyes and let out a guttural noise that sounded like a cross between a grunt and a moan. He said, "Cho, Draco is very important to me and insulting him will not endear you to me."

Draco was very proud of Harry. He was using his Occlumency to calm down. That was a big step for the black-haired boy.

"Ugh, you're hopeless, Harry Potter. Look me up when your balls drop," Chang said as she stalked out of the room.

"You do have a way with women, Harry," Draco said with a smirk.

"Shut it, you," Harry said. He approached the blond boy and kissed him. They snogged for a few minutes before Harry said, "I wonder how long she's fancied me."

"Not exactly what I like to talk about when I'm snogging my boyfriend," Draco said dryly.

Harry stuck his tongue out. Draco leaned forward and grabbed it lightly with his teeth.

Harry laughed and pulled away. "I was only wondering because I had a crush on her before you came into the picture."

"She's been trying to get you alone all year, at least at the DA meetings," Draco said.

"That's not true!" Harry said, thinking back.

Draco smiled. "You really are clueless, aren't you?"

"Clueless enough to go out with you," Harry said, sticking his tongue out again.

Draco rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. "We have a few minutes. Let's snog."

After a few minutes, Harry said, "I had the dream, again. Of the hallway in the Ministry."

"Harry... Are you clearing your mind every night before bed? That is really important."

"I am! Professor Snape says I'm doing well with Occlumency," Harry responded.

Draco frowned. "That's strange, Harry. Occlumency should protect your dreams as well as your waking thoughts from external penetration. Keep working in it, I guess."

"I will," Harry said solemnly.

Draco decided to change the subject. "Hey, when was the last time you talked to Sirius?"

"Oh, I don't want to bother him... I haven't talked to him since we got back to school," Harry said.

Draco looked at him like he was nutters. "Three weeks? I've talked to him half a dozen times, Harry. I'm sure he'd love to talk to you. We'll call now, yes?" Draco said.

Harry brightened. "That sounds great, Draco."

He pulled out his mirror. It was spelled to be unbreakable, so he carried it everywhere. He called Sirius' name and his cousin's face appeared.

"Draco! How are you, my boy?" Sirius said.

"I'm good, Sirius. I have a surprise for you," Draco said.

"Oh, I love surprises!" Sirius replied.

Draco smiled and handed the mirror over to Harry. Draco could hear Sirius' shout of, "HARRY! It's so good to see you. I thought you had forgotten how to use the mirror."

"I'm sorry Sirius, I didn't want to bother you," Harry said meekly.

"Bother me? You could never bother me, Harry. If anyone is bothering me, it's Draco, with his calls twice a week."

"Hey!" Draco said indignantly, causing Sirius to laugh.

"I've missed you, Sirius," Harry said.

Draco mumbled under his breath, "I haven't," causing both Harry and Sirius to laugh. Draco grabbed Harry's free hand. "Don't worry, Sirius. I'm already planning revenge for your disrespect," Draco said.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Sirius said, fake shivering.

Draco just smiled.

"How are classes? And how is that git doing with teaching you Occlumency?" Sirius asked his godson.

"Good, Sirius. Classes are rather boring right now. All the teachers are going, 'OWLs this and OWLs that'. I know they're important, but stop talking about the tests and teach us what we need to know," Harry ranted. Draco and Sirius both gave a little snicker at Harry's description of the classes.

"It's getting late. I'll let you two talk alone for a bit. I'm going to head to bed."

"Night, Draco," Sirius said.

Harry put down the mirror and gave his boyfriend a proper goodnight kiss. "See you tomorrow," he said.

Harry picked up the mirror again.

Draco smirked. "Sorry about this, Harry." Harry looked confused. "Sirius, one last thing. You probably need to give Harry "The Talk". I doubt his relatives ever did, and at some point we may want to move to the next stage of our relationship. Thanks, bye!" Draco quickly ran from the room, imagining Sirius' red face. He did look back and see that Harry was looking confused, which was all the better. Poor Harry. But at least Harry didn't have to get the talk from Lucius Malfoy.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: **Valentine's Day! Hope you all enjoy the chapter. Due to popular demand after the last chapter, I have been playing around with a "The Talk" scene between Sirius and Harry. I will post it at the end of the fic with a few other deleted scenes and things. Thanks for all the reviews. Special thanks to my beta, **DancingHorses**!

**Chapter 20**

As Valentine's day approached, Draco struggled to think of something romantic he and Harry could do. Madam Puddifoot's was out. It was too girly for Harry or him. That was where you went when you wanted to impress a teenage girl.

Draco thought about it some more, but couldn't really think of anything in Hogsmeade that would make Harry's day. Harry wasn't the kind of person who wanted hearts and naked little Cupids flying around.

So, Draco thought, what would Harry want more than anything else?

Draco got an idea and started planning.

* * *

><p>A few days later, he and Harry had just parted ways after breakfast when Hermione came up to him. They were on their way to Ancient Runes, a class they shared that Harry didn't take.<p>

"Draco, I need a favor, but it will be really good for Harry," she said.

"What is it?" Draco asked, interested.

"On the next Hogsmeade weekend, I want Harry to meet with Rita Skeeter to tell his side of the story about You Know Who."

"That's a great idea, Hermione! But that will cut into my plans for Valentine's day," Draco said.

"I know, that's why I wanted to ask first. Will it work?" Harmione asked.

"Yes, I think it could, but you need to do two things for me."

Hermione nodded. "Sure, what can I do?"

"First, have the meeting with her at lunch. That way Harry and I can spend the morning together. That should be enough time for my surprise."

Hermione nodded. "That was my plan anyways. What else?"

"Sirius Black," Draco said.

Hermione looked confused. "What about him?"

"I want Rita to do an article on how he was sent to Azkaban for twelve years without a trial. I want her to know that Minister Fudge ordered a man not convicted of a crime to receive the Dementor's Kiss in third year. I want her to flay Fudge and the Ministry," Draco said.

Hermione's eyes widened. "But Professor Dumbledore said—"

"Who cares what he said? He hasn't done anything in two years other then hide Sirius in his mother's house. Dumbledore has no clout left. It's time to take action on our own," Draco said firmly.

Hermione looked conflicted for a moment, and finally nodded. "I agree, it's a good idea."

"We can tell Rita that we will give her several more stories in the future, if she does well on these."

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Well, how about an interview with Sirius Black himself? I bet that would sell some papers, don't you think?" Draco said with a smirk. "And I'm sure things will come up in the future. The media is a powerful tool. It's time we took more control over it."

Hermione nodded. Draco had to admit, Hermone could be devious when she wanted to be. "It's a plan," she said.

* * *

><p>When Valentine's Day finally dawned, Draco quickly got ready and went to wait for Harry by the portrait of the Fat Lady. Draco had told Harry to be out early, because they had a full day.<p>

Draco could tell Harry was curious and excited. As they passed Filch, he grunted at them. They may have been the first ones to leave the school. It was just after eight a.m. on a beautiful Valentine's Day morning. It was a little chilly, but there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

As they walked, Draco and Harry talked about simple things. How much they missed flying, ideas for the DA, how bad Umbridge was and so on.

Once they reached Hogsmeade, Draco steered them down a side street and eventually out of the town.

Harry was looking a little nervous, so Draco reached out and put his arm behind Harry's back, keeping them close together.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked curiously, a little more at ease than he had been before.

"It's a surprise, but don't worry; I have it all worked out with the Order. I'm sure there are at least one or two invisible people following us," Draco said. "Anyways, we're almost there."

They arrived at a cave, and Draco smiled at Harry's gasp of recognition as Harry ran into it.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted, sounding really happy to see his godfather. "Did Draco arrange this?"

"Yep, thought it would be nice for me to get out of that crumby house and even nicer to see you boys," Sirius said.

"I can't believe you planned this who thing without telling me, you prat," Harry said.

"I'm a Slytherin, love. It's what we do." Draco smirked.

"Draco said we only have a few hours together today, so let's make the most of them!" Sirius said, and he pulled a picnic basket out of his pocket and enlarged it.

They shared breakfast together and talked about whatever tickled their fancy. When Draco said it was time to go, Harry kissed him and said, "That was a great Valentine's Day surprise, Draco. You're the best. Thank you so much." Kiss. "I can't wait to see what you have planned next," he said.

Draco looked down. "Well, I don't think you're going to enjoy it all that much Harry, but it is something Hermione and I think is a good idea."

Harry looked worried for a moment, than his face cleared. "I trust you," he said.

Harry had given Draco a giant box of his favorite chocolates, along with a beautiful note, earlier in the day. Draco really appreciated it and was sure he would enjoy sharing the chocolates with the dark-haired boy.

They arrived at the Three Broomsticks and Draco walked over to Hermione. Harry saw who she was sitting with and felt like he wanted to bolt. "What is she doing here?" Harry asked, looking from Draco to Hermione.

"She's going to do a public service for us, Harry."

"I can't believe that you're here helping Harry Potter, Malfoy. Last year you hated his guts. Care to give me the inside scoop?"

"Things change," Draco said, smiling at Harry. "Keep me out of the news, Skeeter."

She nodded and looked at Hermione. "So what do you want? Your letter was vague, Miss Perfect."

Hermione hesitated. "We want you to write a story about what really happened the night of the third task of the Tri-Wizard tournament. About the Dark Lord's return and how the ministry is covering it up."

"The Prophet will never print that. They're under the Ministry's thumb," Skeeter said.

"That's okay. That's why Luna's here. Her father runs the Quibbler."

"The Quibbler? No one reads that rag!" Skeeter said, then, looking at Luna, "No offense."

Luna just smiled dreamily.

"Look, we all know your little secret here, Rita," Draco said. "You're going to do this, so let's cut the crap."

Skeeter scowled, but nodded. "Okay, but what's the pay like?" Rita asked, looking at Luna. Draco hadn't really noticed, but Rita looked a little worse for wear.

"Daddy doesn't usually pay people for stories," Luna said dreamily, and Rita looked outraged.

"Don't worry about that, I'll cover it. Three hundred Galleons sound good, Rita?" Draco asked. "With the promise of many future news-making stories?"

Rita's eyes shined with happiness and greed. "You have yourself a deal." She turned to Harry and said, "Now sweetie, tell me what happened that awful, awful night."

After about forty-five minutes of Harry talking to Rita, it seemed like she had enough information. She had looked gobsmacked at some of the things Harry told her, and had written reams of notes. Draco discreetly had his hand on Harry's knee. Rita couldn't see it. It wouldn't do well to advertise their relationship to the world, yet.

Harry had had a hard time talking about it. He'd choked up a little when talking about Cedric dying. As to the rest of it, Draco told her to edit out some of the details on the necromantic ritual that re-embodied the Dark Lord, saying they didn't want to give would-be dark lords any ideas. The reporter was also shocked with the list of names of Death Eaters Harry gave. She glanced over to Draco when his father's name came up and he nodded.

After he was done telling the story, and Rita was getting ready to leave, Draco initiated part two of his plan to use Rita Skeeter.

"One more thing Rita, a tip, if you will," Draco said. "You still have your ministry press clearance, right?"

The reporter nodded.

"Could I give you an anonymous tip on the story of the decade?" Draco asked innocently.

Rita's eyes again took on a shine, and her mouth practically watered. Draco smiled.

"I would suggest looking for the transcript of Sirius Black's trial. It should be enlightening," Draco said.

Rita looked confused, but nodded. Everyone knew Sirius Black was guilty.

"And don't tell anyone we told you, but it may be possible to arrange an interview with him, if you are so inclined," Draco said.

Rita's eyes widened almost comically. "You're in contact with Sirius Black?"

"Well, he is Harry's godfather, isn't he?" Draco said as if it was obvious.

"But he betrayed your parents to the Dark Lord!" Rita said to Harry.

Draco interrupted before Harry could say anything. "Just look for his trial transcripts, Rita. You'll not be disappointed."

Skeeter looked thoughtful, and nodded. "Is there anything else?" she asked.

"Yes, send any messages for us to Draco. Umbridge is opening lots of people's mail to check for sedition or some such nonsense." Hermione scowled.

Rita nodded. "So, is dear Doloris abusing her position?"

"You have enough material for right now, Rita," Draco said, "But if you do these two stories well, then there will be more. Remember that, hmmm?"

Skeeter nodded and left.

"That went well," Hermione said.

"You did really good, Harry." Draco rubbed Harry's back.

Harry smiled and asked Luna when the article would appear, as her father was also expecting a very important article on sightings of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks.

Draco wasn't sure what that meant, but figured that Harry's article might sell a few more copies then Crumple-Horned Snorkacks.

All in all, it had been a very productive Valentine's Day.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: **There's some fallout from last chapter ahead! I hope you enjoy it and thanks to everyone who reviewed! Special thanks to **DancingHorses**, my Beta!

**Chapter 21**

It turned out that the next issue of the Quibbler did indeed have Harry's article.

Draco was sitting with the Gryffindors at breakfast one morning when suddenly Harry was assaulted by Owls. He had at least fifty pieces of mail in front of him.

At first, Harry was unsure what was going on, but then Hermione said, "Oh, the article must have been published! Ah, open this one first, Harry."

He opened it and Draco saw the headline saying: "_HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT AT LAST: THE TRUTH ABOUT HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN_"

Draco smiled as he read it. This was better then he thought it was going to be. He had to hand it to Rita Skeeter.

"Let's help Harry open some of this mail," Draco said, picking up a letter.

_Harry Potter,_

_I have always thought you were crazy and still do. You have delusions the likes of which I have never seen._

_Get help lad,_

_Gertrude McHumpernickle_

"This one is rubbish." He threw it over his shoulder onto the floor. Draco picked up another letter:

_Mr. Harry Potter,_

_My name is Cassie St. Claire. I am 22 and looking for a husband. I have spoken to my father about sending you an official marriage contract for my hand in marriage and it should arrive soon._

Draco stopped reading and burst out laughing. The others all looked at him, and once he regained control of himself he said, "You have a marriage proposal, Harry!" Everyone around them burst out laughing, other than Harry, who was red-faced.

"Hem, hem." They all stopped as they heard a sickly-sweet voice. "May I ask what is going on here?"

Draco spoke up, "Of course, Professor, you are welcome to ask."

Silence followed that statement, though Fred and George were snickering.

Umbridge glared at Draco and asked, "What is going on here? Why is Mr. Potter getting all these letters?"

"Is it a crime to get mail now?" One of the Weasley twins asked.

"Be careful, Mr. Weasley, or I shall have to put you in detention."

Darco saw that Harry looked conflicted. He should probably just tell the truth, because Umbridge would get a copy of the Quibbler, eventually.

It seemed Harry agreed with him and said, "I just gave an interview to the Quibbler, about what really happened last June," He said quietly.

"An Interview? What do you mean?" Umbridge said, her voice higher than ever. Draco could tell she was pissed.

"It's when a reporter asks questions to a person of interest, often times a celebrity. Harry's mentioned in the news so much these days, the people obviously were yearning to hear his account," Draco said.

Harry smiled at him as he passed her a copy of the paper. Her face turned an ugly shade of red and Draco wondered if she was going to have some sort of an attack. A face that color couldn't be healthy.

"When did you do this?" she asked, trying to be calm, but her beet-red face gave her away.

"The last Hogsmeade weekend, Professor."

"There will be no more Hogsmeade weekends for you, Mr. Potter," she said, and if looks could kill, most of Draco's friends would be dead. "How dare you? How could you do this? I have tried so hard to teach you right from wrong and to not tell lies. But the message just hasn't sunk in. Fifty points from Gryffindor and a week of detentions. Maybe you'll finally learn."

"Professor, I must say I am a tad bit confused," Draco said. "What school rule was broken by a student speaking to a reporter on a free weekend? I know I myself have done it from time to time."

Umbridge turned her glare to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, you seem to have fallen in with an unsavory group of people. Your father would not be pleased. Perhaps you should re-think this attitude of yours."

"My father has no right to dictate who I can be friends with, Professor. I just am unsure how you can justify giving detention for something that is not explicitly against school rules."

"Mr. Malfoy, I am High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. I can give detention for breathing if I like. But since you are so interested in them, you will share Mr. Potter's detentions."

With that, she stalked away.

Harry turned to him. "Why did you do that? Now she can hurt you, too."

Draco smirked. "She wouldn't dare. I'm curious to see how far she'll go with you when I'm in the room."

"What do you mean, she wouldn't dare? She dares a lot," Harry said.

"Well, my father is her boss's biggest financial backer. I don't think she would risk losing the Minister that kind of support, unless of course she really is insane. Plus, if she does make you use that quill, I can be there to help you feel better."

Harry smiled at Draco. Things were looking up.

* * *

><p>The day turned out to be pretty decent. Detention with Umbridge lurked a few hours away, but there was a lot of good to focus on.<p>

Umbridge had decided to ban the Quibbler from the school, but Hermione had pointed out that there was no rule stopping the students from reading other things. Umbridge was on a rampage searching for copies of the Quibbler to confiscate, but the students had all transfigured them or charmed them to look like acceptable reading material. So at the end of the day, Umbidge was very angry.

Just in time for their detention.

Harry and Draco walked to Professor Umbridge's office together.

Harry said, "No matter what happens, we're together, and that's what matters."

Draco nodded and knocked on Umbridge's door.

"Ah yes, boys. Do come in. You'll be writing lines tonight," she said.

They nodded and sat down at the table provided. It was basically a long table pushed up against Professor Umbridge's desk.

Draco started pulling out ink and a quill. Professor Umbridge didn't stop him, so he said, "Harry, come on, get out a quill so we can start."

Harry started to do so, but Umbridge stopped him. "Hem, hem. Mr. Potter will be using one of my quills, Mr. Malfoy," she said.

"Oh, and I am not good enough for your quills, Professor?" Draco asked haughtily.

Harry was looking at him like he was crazy. Draco was just curious to see what she would do.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have very special quills that only the worst of the worst use. Being who you are, you do not need one of those," she said with a smile. "Mr. Potter, you know what to do. Mr. Malfoy, please write, "I will remember where I came from."

"How many times, Professor? And shall Harry share my ink?" Draco asked.

"Mr. Potter's quill doesn't need ink. Write until the message sinks in."

Draco started writing. After a few moments he heard a little gasp from Harry and the bracelet Harry had given him for Christmas started to burn. Pretending he didn't know what was going on he said, "Harry, stop writing! That's a blood quill. They're illegal to use for anything other than signing legal documents."

"Mr. Malfoy, what do you think you are doing? Back to work. Now."

"I don't think so. Harry and I are happy to write lines, but making him use that is unethical and illegal," Draco said.

Umbridge looked dangerous now. "Are you telling me what to do, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Of course not, Professor, I wouldn't dream of it. However, I might just have to let some of my father's friends in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement know about your detentions," Draco said.

"Are you threatening me, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked.

"Oh, of course not, Professor. I'm just wondering how many students would come forward to tell the Aurors about their detentions with you?" he replied.

There was a vein on her forehead that was pulsing. Draco could tell she was very angry, but he could also see the gears in her head spinning. Umbridge knew Draco could and would live up to his threat, so instead of dealing with it, she said, "Get out."

Draco smiled. "Until tomorrow, Professor?"

"Just get out and don't come back," she snapped.

They didn't need to be asked twice. Harry and Draco packed up their things and were out of her office.

After they were a few halls away they stopped and Harry said, "That was amazing, Draco. I wish you were in all my detentions this year! I can't believe we got out of there so early."

Draco just smiled. "I'm surprised it worked so well, really. I was half expecting her to give me a blood quill too." Draco paused and then said, "You know, the others aren't expecting us back for a few hours..."

Harry smiled and said, "Let's go find a nice out-of-the-way classroom then, hmmm?"

With that, the boys headed off to find a place to snog. Draco had to hand it to Umbridge, she really could bring people together.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: **The plot keeps moving along… Enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews and special thanks to **DancingHorses, **my beta! I have a few direct quotes from OotP movie in here. They just worked so well, I didn't want to reword them. Cheers!

**Chapter 22**

Since Valentine's Day, Harry had the DA working on their Patronus Charm. Draco was having a hard time with it at first. Some of the memories he tried were things like flying for the first time and Christmas his first year of school. Some of these allowed him to produce silvery mist, but none of them showed him his Patronus's form.

After a few lessons, Harry had said, "Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember. Allow it to fill you up… Just remember, your Patronus can only protect you as long as you stay focused… Think of the happiest thing you can."

Watching Harry, suddenly Draco thought, _Why didn't I think of Harry in the first place?_

So Draco thought back to their very first kiss under the mistletoe in the Room of Requirement. He thought of the feel of Harry's lips, the way he had held Harry close, and how he had smelled of butterbeer and treacle tart.

Draco shouted, "Expecto Patronum!"

There was a bright flash of light and a silver stag jumped out of his wand. Everyone looked over and saw that he had done it and they cheered for him.

Harry came over to look at it. He said, "Great job, Draco! What was your memory?"

Draco looked away from his Patronus and at Harry. "A really great kiss."

Harry blushed and there were a few wolf whistles from the crowd listening. Only a few of them knew that he and Harry were together, so most just assumed it was someone else.

Then Smith commented, "How come his form is the same as yours, Potter?"

Draco answered. "Probably because we're such close friends, Smith. Forms can change depending where you are as a person, you know."

Smith looked suspicious and Draco wondered again who had invited the prat to the DA.

Draco spent the rest of the meeting helping a few others master the spell.

Little did they know that this would be the last full meeting of the DA.

* * *

><p>The next week, Draco was getting ready to go to the DA meeting when Blaise Zabini came up to him. "Malfoy."<p>

"Zabini," Draco said.

"You told me I should tell you if I hear of anyone making trouble for Potter, so you can swoop in and save him, right?" the black boy asked.

"Yes, the better a friend he thinks me, the easier things will be down the road," Draco said seriously.

Zabini nodded. "It's Umbridge. She found out about some secret club Potter is running. One of the members snitched. She's leading some Slytherins off to collect him in a few minutes. You'd best hurry."

"Thanks, Zabini," Draco said, running out of the Slytherin common room. As he ran, he pulled out his mirror. He really hoped Harry was carrying his. He called out Harry's name a few times before deciding he must not have it on him.

Draco cursed as he ran up seven staircases, cursing the designers of the school who had built in so many floors.

He got to the room, and saw no sign of Umbridge. Catching his breath he threw the door open and shouted, "Umbridge knows! Run!" and moved out of the way so people could get out.

After most of them were gone, Harry came up to him and asked, "What happened?"

"I heard that someone snitched on us. I got here as fast as I could. Did you notice who was missing?" Draco responded as they moved away from the room.

"Two Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff, I think that's it. Hermione said that any member who betrayed us would be noticeable."

They were stopped from further conversation by a "Hem, hem."

They looked back and saw Umbridge standing there. Draco said, "Good evening, Professor. What can we do for you?"

"You can do nothing for me, Mr. Malfoy. But Potter here can come with me to the Headmaster's office to be expelled."

Harry paled at these words. Draco said, "Surely that's a little harsh, Professor. I'm sure Harry here couldn't possibly have done anything too terrible this evening, he's been here with me for hours."

"Are you lying to me, Mr. Malfoy?" the professor asked dangerously.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Professor," Draco said, looking, in his opinion, truly innocent.

"Then why, perchance, did Mr. Zabini just tell me he saw you in the Slytherin common room, not an hour ago?" the professor asked sweetly.

"Perhaps he's mistaken, ma'am," Draco said.

Umbridge sneered at him. "Mr. Malfoy, You surely know that some wizarding families are much better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort."

Draco and Harry looked at each other and burst out laughing. Umbridge looked like she was ready to kill someone.

"I do not see what is so funny, Mr. Malfoy. You're father would be very disappointed in your choice of friends, I think," Umbridge said.

"Then it's a good thing my father doesn't pick my friends, isn't it?" Draco retorted.

She snarled at him. "Potter, Headmaster's office. Now. Malfoy, go away."

"We'll talk later, Harry!" Draco said cheerfully, smiling at Harry. "I'm sure everything will be okay."

Professor Umbridge growled and grabbed Harry's arm to drag him off towards Dumbledore's office.

Draco hoped he would be alright.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Draco was sitting on his bed, waiting for word from Harry.<p>

Draco hoped the other boy would not be expelled. Life wouldn't be nearly as much fun without Harry around. Plus, he'd miss him. A lot.

His musings were interrupted by the call of his name from his mirror. "Draco!"

"Harry! What happened? Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"I'm fine. Dumbledore took the fall for everything. You were right, naming the club Dumbledore's Army was a mistake. They thought he was training us to fight the ministry."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, because Dumbledore needs an army of students to take over the ministry. He could have done it with his power alone, not to mention the order. Fudge is so paranoid."

"Yeah, it was bad. At least Kingsley modified Marietta's memory so it made it look like tonight was the first meeting," Harry said.

"Marietta was the snitch? Bitch," Draco spat.

Harry smiled. "Look for her tomorrow, she's a sight."

Draco was fascinated. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

Harry laughed and said, "Fine, fine. I'll ruin the surprise. She has purple postules spelling out the word 'SNEAK' across her face."

Draco stated laughing. "Now you see why I didn't want to sign the parchment! Granger has a mean streak, doesn't she?"

"She does," Harry agreed with a grin.

"So what happened to Dumbledore?" Draco asked.

"The Minister tried to arrest him." Draco laughed and Harry said, "Yeah, it didn't go so well for the Ministry people. They were all unconscious before they could even draw their wands. So I guess he's on the run, now."

"Ugh, that's horrible!" Draco said, confusing Harry.

"Why? What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"That means that Umbridge is probably going to be named Headmistress," Draco said.

"But what about McGonagall, she's Deputy Head. Shouldn't she be in charge?" Harry asked.

"If things weren't crazy, sure. But I'm sure Fudge is in London right now saying that the High Inquisitor outranks the Deputy Headmistress, and thus should be made Headmistress. Of course Fudge wants his toady in power here."

Harry sighed. Draco decided to change the subject to something happier. "I got a letter from Rita today," Draco said.

"Oh, what about?" Harry asked, kind of interested.

Draco smiled. "Remember we told her to look into the record of Sirius Black's trial and imprisonment?" Harry nodded and Draco continued, "Well she did. She said there was no record of a trial and because the records are recorded with magic, that means there was no trial."

"So what does that mean for Sirius?" Harry asked, excited.

"Well, a cornerstone of our government is Habeas corpus, and it was ignored in this case," Draco said.

"What's Habeas corpus?" Harry asked.

"It basically means that throwing someone into Azkaban without a trial is illegal and wrong," Draco replied.

"So Sirius could get off?" Harry asked.

"That's my hope. Rita's going to publish the article tomorrow in the Prophet and depending on how the public reacts, she may want to interview Sirius for a follow-up article."

"That's great! Maybe he'll be declared innocent before this summer, and then I could live with him instead of the Durseys!" Harry said with a huge yawn.

"That would be great, Harry. Let's head to bed. Don't forget to clear your mind!" Draco said, also yawning.

"Yes, Professor." Harry stuck out his tongue.

Draco rolled his eyes and ended the connection.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: **Here is another installment of this fic for you. This story is now over 200 reviews! Thank you so much! We are getting close to the end of the story... Thank for sticking with it! Special thanks to my beta, **DancingHorses.**

**Chapter 23**

The next morning at breakfast, Draco was sitting with Harry and his friends as usual. Everyone was talking about the latest educational decree by the Minister.

_BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_  
><em>Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<em>  
><em>The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-eight.<em>  
><em>Signed: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic<em>

Not many people were happy about that. A few Slytherins were looking ecstatic, but Draco wasn't sure why.

Harry was saying, "I can't believe they made that idiot headmistress. She probably—"

"Ten points for Gryffindor, Potter, for your seditious remarks about our wonderful headmistress," Zabini said from behind them. He was not alone. Several of the Slytherins with him had a special ribbon on their robes.

"Only teachers can take house points, Zabini," Draco said.

"Five points from you, Malfoy for contradicting a member of the Inquisitional Squad. And five more points for having appalling taste!" Zabini said, sneering.

Harry stood up. He looked like he was going to punch Zabini, so Draco stood up and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's not worth it, Harry. Let's just eat our breakfast." Harry sighed and sat back down. "Excuse us, Your Inquisitiveness, but we'd like to finish our breakfast, if you don't mind."

"Watch your tone, Malfoy. You may be a prefect, but you are not so powerful anymore," Zabini said.

Draco just smiled patronizingly at him. "Feel free to take as many points from Slytherin as you'd like, Zabini. I'm sure that will make you quite popular with the rest of the house. Bye bye, now," Draco said, turning his back on Zabini and sitting down.

Draco could see that Weasley had his wand in his hand, in case Zabini tried anything. He imagined most of the teachers were watching the confrontation, and not even Zabini would be stupid enough to attack him now. Draco also guessed that the Inquisitional Squad didn't have the power to assign detention, (which was a good thing), so he was mostly safe from them.

Now he just had to worry about Harry and the Gryffindors.

After Zabini left the table they made some general small talk until suddenly the owls arrived with the morning post.

Hermione had a paper dropped in front of her. She looked at the front page and gasped.

"My word, she really did it, Draco," Hermione said, handing the paper over to Draco and Harry to see the headline.

_SIRIUS BLACK: IMPRISONED WITHOUT TRIAL?_

_STARTLING NEW REVELATIONS_!

Draco and Harry grinned at each other. This was perfect. They read the article.

_Sirius Black, an infamous name with which we assign even more infamous deeds._

_His guilt was known immediately. He was standing over a crater filled with the bodies of twelve muggles and his friend, Peter Pettigrew, laughing. It's a scene recorded in the picture by Bozo Mendelson, of the Daily Prophet._

_But even if guilt looks assured, does the ministry have the right to deny trial to the offender?_

_Does the Ministry have the right to confine someone to the high security wing of Azkaban without the opportunity to face his accusers?_

_Even Harry Potter got a trail after his casting of a Patronus last summer. And if we give _Harry Potter_ a trial, why not the last scion of the House of Black?_

_The Ministry of Magic could not be reached for comment. _

_See Page 2 for more information on Sirius Black_  
><em>See Page 3 for information on how Minister Fudge order the Dementor's Kiss for Black, who never received a trial<em>  
><em>See Page 4 for information on Harry Potter's trial last summer<em>

"Well, that wasn't too bad. I'm not surprised she added that dig about you. It is the Prophet," Draco said.

"Yes, I quite agree, Draco. All in all, a really good article," Hermione agreed.

"But what can this article do?" Ron said. "I mean, it's just the Prophet."

"I'm sure the Ministry is being inundated with Howlers about now. Sending someone to Azkaban without a trial is huge news, Ron. The fact that it was the heir to a Noble and Ancient House makes it even worse. The new blood will think it was horrible to send anyone away without a trial, and the old blood with find it deplorable that the heir of a house was sent away without a trial. Not a happy day to be Minister," Draco said.

"How do you know all that politics stuff, Draco?" Ginny asked.

"Lessons growing up. All the old families do it," Draco said.

"So what will happen next, Draco?" Harry asked, really interested.

"Well, my guess is Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement will be looking into it. She's notorious for always playing by the rules, and her office is almost completely independent to that of the Minister. So even if Fudge wants to cover all this up, he may not be able to, especially since there's no trial record," Draco explained.

"Hem, hem," a voice sounded from behind them.

They all turned to look and Draco said, "Good morning, Headmistress. How are you this fine morning?"

Umbridge didn't smile. "Are you talking about politics at the breakfast table, Mr. Malfoy? Tisk, tisk. That's not always a good idea. Ten points from Slytherin for that, yes."

Draco rolled his eyes as Umbridge walked away. "So anyways, if Rita harps on this story for a while, and maybe gets an interview with Sirius himself, then his case could be re-opened."

"How are we going to get Sirius to do an interview, though?" Harry asked. "He can't really leave the house."

"I was thinking we could use the mirrors. I'm sure Rita would keep quiet about them if we got her the interview of the century, right?" Draco said, looking towards Hermione. She looked thoughtful for a moment, but then nodded.

"I think that's a brilliant idea, Draco. You and I can meet her in Hogsmeade this weekend, if it's okay with Sirius."

Draco looked over to Harry. "I wasn't planning on going to Hogsmeade, because Harry can't," he said.

"Go," Harry said. "This is more important than some extra snogging time." He smiled at Draco.

"I'll make it up to you, Harry," he promised, causing Harry's smile to widen.

"Let's go ask Sirius now!" Harry said, dragging Draco off.

They arrived in a private classroom and called out Sirius' name. He answered, looking more chipper than normal.

"Hello boys, I take it I have you to thank for the article in today's paper?"

Harry smiled. "It was Draco's idea, really. He told Rita to look into the records of your trial. She did the rest."

"I'm sure Harry would have thought of it if I hadn't, Sirius," Draco said, looking at Harry.

"Well, I thank you both. It gives me hope that something good could be happening for a change," Sirius said. "So what's up?"

"How would you feel about doing an interview?" Draco asked bluntly.

"An interview? But who would be crazy enough to meet with an insane convict?"

"You realize you haven't been convicted, so you never really were a convict, don't you?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, yeah, semantics," he said.

"Well, we think Rita Skeeter would do one. She'd do anything for a story, especially one this size," Draco said.

"I dunno. Professor Dumbledore really thinks I shouldn't leave again. He was rather put out that I saw you in February," Sirius said.

"That's the beauty of it! You don't have to go anywhere. We can use the mirrors!" Harry exclaimed.

"Do you think she'd go for that?" Sirius asked.

"Seeing as it's that or nothing, I would say yes. So what do you think?" Draco asked.

"Let's do it," Sirius said.

After they said their goodbyes to Sirius, Draco looked at the time and said, "Well, it looks like we have fifteen minutes until we need to be in class. Snog?"

And snog they did.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: **We're getting close to the end of the story. Thanks for sticking with it. I appreciate all your reviews a lot. Special thanks to my lovely beta, **DancingHorses**!

**Chapter 24**

That Saturday was a Hogsmeade weekend. Thankfully, being April, the weather was warming up.

Draco and Hermione walked to the Three Broomsticks and were planning to meet Rita Skeeter. Ron had opted to stay with Harry in school, as he was banned from coming, because of his interview on Valentine's Day.

When they arrived, they saw Rita sitting in a corner booth. She looked a little better than she had last time they saw her, and her clothes were not quite so frayed.

When Rita saw them she said, "What do you want now? I did your articles."

"Yes you did, and you did them very well," Draco replied.

"Oh, well thank you," Rita said, still on guard.

"We have some big news for you, but you have to give us your vow of silence on a few things first," Hermione said.

Draco cast _Muffliato_and Rita looked up to him, wondering what was going on.

"What would you say if we could provide you with an interview with Sirius Black? Today," Draco said.

"For that, honey, I'd bend over for you," Rita said.

"Don't be crude," Hermione said. "Would you be interested?"

"Yes, of course I would. It would be the interview of the century," Rita said.

"Very well, swear this oath then," Draco said, handing her a piece of parchment.

She looked at it and sighed. "You do cover your bases well. I swear on my life and my magic that I will not reveal where my interview with Sirius Black will take place. I further swear that I will not allow anyone to know how the interview took place or who arranged the interview in the first place. Any information regarding where Sirius Black may be hiding will be kept from the press and the authorities. So mote it be." When Rita finished, the end of her wand flashed.

"Very nice. We will be doing the interview here, if you don't mind," Draco said.

"Here? In the Three Broomsticks?" Rita asked, looking around.

"Yes. Oh, and before I forget, here is a quote from Harry for you. '_Yes, of course he's innocent, I've seen Peter Pettigrew alive several times since I started school. I told Minister Fudge this, but he said I was confunded_'," Draco said and Rita's eyes lit up.

Draco knew that was Rita's favorite kind of quote. "Sirius Black," he said into the mirror, and Sirius' face appeared.

"Hi, Sirius. Here's Rita!" Draco said, handing the Mirror over to her.

"What a brilliant idea. The perfect way to communicate," Rita said. "Hello, Mr. Black, I am Rita Skeeter. Let's talk about your side of the story, shall we?"

It was well over an hour before they were finished, and Rita was looking like Christmas had come early when she handed the mirror back to Draco. "This could bring down the Ministry, you know," she said.

"I doubt it will, but if it does, no real loss," Draco said. "Do you know when the interview will be in the paper, Rita?"

"Tomorrow if I can swing it," she said. "If you come across any more giant stories, please remember me."

"We will. Assuming you do a good job," Hermione said.

Rita sneered at her and looked to Draco. "You don't need to bring her, next time," she said.

Hermione huffed and Draco smiled. "We'll take our leave, then. Thank you again, Rita," Draco said.

"Oh no, thank you," she replied.

* * *

><p>The next morning again found Draco sitting at the Gryffindor table. They were all anxiously awaiting the arrival of the Sunday Prophet, which had the largest readership of the week.<p>

Rita had said that she would get the article in there, but Draco would believe it when he saw it.

Suddenly a flock of owls entered the Great Hall and several copies of the Sunday Prophet were dropped on the Gryffindor table. Draco quickly grabbed one and opened to the front page. He scooted closer to Harry so they could both read.

_SIRIUS BLACK: IN HIS OWN WORDS_

_EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW_

"Looks like she got it in there," Draco said. "Let see how she did."

_By Rita Skeeter_

_When I was approached to do an interview with Sirius Black, I was a little scared. I'd heard the stories of what Azkaban does to people, how it drives them insane. Who wouldn't be worried?_

_The man I met, however, was not crazy, evil, or even impolite. He was a charming man with quite the story to tell. I have prepared in full the interview that occurred just yesterday._

_Rita Skeeter: Mr. Black, it's a pleasure to meet you._

_Sirius Black: The same to you, Rita._

_RS: Let's start at the beginning. What crimes are you accused of?_

_SB: As I never had a trial, I am not fully sure, but I imagine that I would have been charged with betraying James and Lily Potter to You Know Who and for the deaths of Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles._

_RS: And did you do either of those things?_

_SB: No, I would have died before I betrayed James and Lily. They were family to me. I would have died first._

_RS: And on that street in London? There were so many witnesses._

_SB: That was Peter Pettigrew. I will let all your readers in on a little secret. He is an Animagus. A rat animagus. So when I confronted him, he set me up. He screamed I had betrayed James and Lily, but in truth it was him. He cast the blasting curse behind his back and destroyed the muggles._

_RS: How did he escape?_

_SB: Remember how they only found his finger? He cut it off and transformed into his rat form and ran away._

_RS: That's hard to believe, Mr. Black._

_SB: I would gladly take Veritaserum and testify to that effect. However, last I heard, the Dementors are to Kiss me on sight. Now I've kissed a lot of people in my life, but a Dementor is a bridge too far._

_RS: How does it feel to know you're innocent, but have no one believe you?_

_SB: I know some people believe me. Some people have seen Peter Pettigrew, and so they know the truth._

_RS: Would you ever consider turning yourself in to the Ministry for trial?_

_SB: If I had a promise of safety through my trial, as well as the promise of a fair trial, I would gladly go to the Ministry today._

_RS: What prompted your escape from Azkaban?_

_SB: I saw Peter Pettigrew's animagius form on the cover of the Daily Prophet a few years back._

_RS: They get the Prophet in Azkaban?_

_SB: Oh, no. Minister Fudge let me have his copy. I had missed doing the crosswords._

_RS: So it's Minister Fudge's fault you escaped?_

_SB: I never thought of it that way. But yes, I suppose it is._

_RS: So how did you escape Azkaban?_

_SB: That one I'll keep to myself, Rita._

_RS: Fair enough. Well, I do hope you get your trial soon, Mr. Black. Everyone deserves their day in court. Thank you for the interview._

_SB: No, thank you, Rita. It's nice to have my side of the story out there at last._

_That concluded my interview, and again, I say Mr. Black does not seem to me to be a murdering psychopath._

_Mr. Black mentioned that several people believe in his innocence. Among them is Harry Potter. Mr Potter had this to say via owl. "Yes, of course he's innocent, I've seen Peter Petigrew alive several times since I started school. I told Minister Fudge this, but he said I was confunded.'"_

_The ball is in the Ministry's court now. Let all fair people hope for Justice._

"Wow, that was really good," Harry said.

"Yeah, Sirius did really well." Draco shared a smile with Harry.

"I have to admit, when she tries, Rita can do very well. It's just not that often that she tries," Hermione said, having read one of the other copies.

Draco hoped that Sirius would get a fair trial soon. He imagined public pressure was really hurting the Ministry about now.

"The best part is that people are starting to doubt the Ministry. Not just about Sirius, but the Dark Lord as well," Draco said.

"Hem, hem," Umbridge said from behind them.

"Yes, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Mr. Potter, what have we said about giving interviews? Tisk, tisk," Umbridge said.

"Well, you didn't seem too happy about the last one. But as far as I know, school rules still don't prohibit it. Free speech and all that," Harry responded.

"Indeed, but it is not a wise idea to keep giving them, I think. I suggest you stop, before something else stops you. Good day, Mr. Potter," Umbridge said, and walked away.

"That woman," Hermione said, exasperated.

"Yeah, she does suck, doesn't she?" Draco said. "Don't worry about it though, Harry. Everything will work out."

"I guess," Harry said.

* * *

><p>That night, Harry had Occlumency, and Draco really missed him.<p>

The Weasley Twins had decided that they'd had enough of Umbridge and that she was going to pay for being the bint that she was. So there had been many highly entertaining pranks over the last few days.

Swamps were popping up in well traveled corridors, and Mr. Filch had to ferry students across.

The other day, Harry had been meeting Umbridge (who may or may not have been dosing his drink with truth potion) when Umbridge's office shook and dragons made of some sort of fireworks started running up and down the hallways.

The best part was that none of the other teachers were helping clean up the messes or stop the activity. They were almost encouraging it.

The school was in chaos and the vaunted headmistress had no idea how to fix things. It was positively delightful.

Draco's thinking was interrupted by Harry's appearance.

"Hey, Harry. How'd it go?" Draco asked.

Harry looked down and mumbled, "Snape kicked me out."

Draco was a little shocked. "What happened?"

"I can't talk about it," Harry said. "I said I wouldn't."

"That's okay, Harry," Draco said, worried. "When is you next lesson?"

"He said never to come back," Harry said.

"Oh Harry. I'll talk to him for you. Maybe I can convince him to teach you some more," Draco said.

"I don't think it will work, Draco, but Dumbledore said I needed to do Occlumency."

"I know. If he says no, I will help you, as much as I can," Draco said.

Harry smiled. "I think I'm just going to go to bed now, Draco. Goodnight."

Draco smiled back and said goodnight.

* * *

><p>The next morning before breakfast, Draco arrived at Professor Snape's office and knocked.<p>

"Come in," Snape's angry voice sounded.

"Good morning, Professor," Draco said.

"Malfoy," Snape responded.

"Professor, Harry asked me to talk—"

"No," Snape said.

"But sir, Dumbledore—" Draco was again interrupted.

"Did Potter tell you why I told him not to return?" Snape demanded angrily.

"No sir. He wouldn't talk about it. He just said he was kicked out, but he seemed very sorry," Draco said.

Snape smirked. "Oh, he was sorry. He saw that his arrogant prat of a father is just as bad as I've always said. A bully and a scoundrel," Snape said.

"Be that as it may, sir. Harry really needs those lessons. Might you please look past this so that he can continue to study under you?" Draco asked.

Snape sneered, "I do not believe that will be possible, Mr. Malfoy."

"Please, sir. He really is sorry," Draco said, begging now.

Snape sighed. "He looked into my Pensieve and saw my worst memory, Mr. Malfoy. I cannot stand to look at the boy."

"Very well, sir. I will try to pick up where you left off and continue his training. I'm sure it won't be as good as yours, but perhaps I might be able to help him keep the Dark Lord out of his mind," Draco said.

"You do not have the skills to train him, Draco." Snape said.

"I know that, but someone has to. That's what Dumbledore said, anyways," Draco replied.

There was a long pause while Snape stared at Draco. Draco was half wondering if Snape was using _Legilimency_on him.

"No. I will not train him any longer. His skill already surpasses yours, Malfoy, so you will be of no help to him. Get out," Snape said.

Draco left, crestfallen.

* * *

><p>Finding Harry at breakfast, looking miserable, was not a good thing. He hoped his news would cheer the boy up, but he doubted it.<p>

"Morning, Harry," Draco said.

Harry immediately brightened as he turned to see Draco and said, "Good morning."

"I have some good news and some bad news, Harry."

"Ok..." Harry said worriedly.

"The good news is we suddenly have more snogging time. The bad news is you won't be having lessons with Snape anymore."

"That's not so bad. I do feel bad about it, but he's being a git. You'll help me?" Harry replied.

"I'll try, but Snape said you were more advanced then I was, so it may be a waste of time," Draco said. "How do you think you're doing?"

"I have no idea. I've been shutting Snape out quickly lately, but I'm still am having the dreams," Harry said.

Draco was unsure how to respond. Maybe Occlumency isn't what Harry needed in the first place. Maybe the connection was internal and not external. "I don't know, Harry. But Occlumency is still good to know," Draco said, seeing Harry's face.

"Let's talk about something else," Harry said.

And they did.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: **Only four more chapters to go! I hope you enjoy this one. Well, I hope you enjoy them all, really. Thanks for all your reviews! Special thanks to **DancingHorses **for being an awesome beta and catching my mistakes!

**Chapter 25**

It was announced that fifth years were to have career counseling prior to their OWLs, so that they might better know what OWLs they need to focus on.

Draco had no idea what he planned to do after Hogwarts. He barely had any idea what he planned to do after fifth year. Maybe Professor Snape would help.

Harry was also concerned, but also a little depressed. Whatever he saw in Snape's Pensieve must have been pretty bad.

After a few days in that slump, Draco suggested he talk to Sirius about it. That seemed to be a good idea, because Harry got excited and went to do it, skipping History of Magic after lunch.

Draco himself thought maybe a call to Tonks would help him figure out what to say to Snape during his career advice session. So that night after he said goodnight to Harry, he called out to Tonks.

"Nymmie! How are you?" Draco said, as soon as she appeared.

She growled at him. "Why did I answer this damn thing, when I heard it was you calling?"

"Because you love me?" Draco said, innocently.

"Yeah, right. So what's up?" Tonks replied.

"We're having career advice soon, and I'm not sure what to say," Draco said.

"Oh, that is tough. I remember I told Sprout I wanted to be a spy, and she dropped her tea."

"You wanted to be a _spy?" _Draco asked.

"Yeah, could you imagine me as James Bond, but with the ability to change my face? It would have been amazing," she said.

"James who?" Draco asked, confused.

"It doesn't matter. But she suggested I be an Auror, and look, here I am."

"But I don't even know where I'll be at the end of school, how will I know if I should say "Death Eater", or "healer" or whatever?" Draco said.

"Well, I know you don't want to be a Death Eater. Have you ever thought about being a healer?" Tonks asked.

"I have thought about it, but my father would never allow it. I'm supposed to be a politician or something _important_," Draco said.

"Well, I would tell Snape you want to be a healer. It's not like you're locked in to this choice forever. He'll just let you know what classes to focus on."

"Okay, maybe I'll do that. Thanks Tonks!" he said.

"No problem, kiddo. But there is one thing. I'm going to be away soon. I'm going on assignment, so I'll not be reachable on the mirrors. Do you think you can stay out of trouble without me here?" Tonks asked.

"I don't know, Nymmie. I can keep myself out of trouble, but I don't think I can keep Harry out of it."

Tonks laughed and said goodbye.

* * *

><p>The next day, Draco had his meeting with Snape about his career.<p>

He arrived at Snape's door right on time and knocked.

"Enter," Snape said.

"Good afternoon, Professor," Draco said.

"So Mr. Malfoy, forgive my brevity, but these are not the high point of my year. What would you like to do after school?" Snape asked.

"I'm not sure, sir," Draco said, and Snape sighed. "It all really depends."

"On what, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked.

"On what you will be telling my father about my choice," Draco replied.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Contrary to your beliefs, I do not tell your father everything you do or say in my presence. If I did, he would be more curious about your Christmas then he had been."

"If that's true, sir, then I think I would like to be a healer," Draco said.

"Ah, a good choice and a noble profession. You are a true Slytherin, indeed."

"Sir?" Draco asked confused.

"The snake, Mr. Malfoy, has long been a sign of healing. Even among the Muggles. To pursue this career you will need NEWTs in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. Ancient Runes is also strongly recommended."

Draco nodded and Snape looked down at a piece of parchment on his desk. "Judging by your current grades, you are in fine shape. If you get at least E's in all of those classes, and an O in Potions on your OWLs, you will be eligible to take all of those classes."

Draco knew this, and nodded. This was an easy meeting, Draco thought.

"Very good then, Mr. Malfoy. Before you go, may I speak to you about something of a personal nature?" Snape asked.

Draco blinked. "Um, I suppose so, sir,"

"Your relationship with Mr. Potter... I wish to warn you," Snape said.

"Warn me, sir?" Draco said.

"Potters are not to be trusted. He will use you and then betray you in the end," Snape said.

Draco was getting angry. "Sir, with all due respect, you do not know anything about Harry Potter."

"Oh, I think I do, Mr. Malfoy. He is arrogant and selfish and thinks only of himself."

Draco knew he would say something he would regret if he didn't get out soon. He said, "You know nothing about him, sir. Is that all?"

"His father—" Snape said, but was interrupted.

"I don't care if his father was hippogriff and his mother was a howler monkey. I know him and he is a better person then you can ever hope to be," Draco said, enraged.

Snape had turned as white as a sheet. His voice was cutting, and sounded like it could kill. "Never speak that way about Lily Evans again. Are we clear, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, sir," Draco responded, confused.

"Good. Now. Get. Out," Snape demanded.

Draco left, wondering what Harry's mom had to do with anything. He felt bad for Parkinson, who was next in line for career advice.

* * *

><p>Later, Draco and Harry were talking about their career advice session in an unused classroom. They were snogging lightly when they weren't talking, so Draco was quite enjoying himself.<p>

"Then Umbridge was like, 'You'll never be an Auror!' and McGonagall was all, 'He will be an Auror if it's the last thing I do. If I have to train him myself, he will be an Auror,' and then Umbridge was like, 'He'll never work for the Ministry!' and McGonagall said, 'Fudge won't always be Minister.' And then they told me to get out, but they kept arguing. It was great. I'm sure McGonagall gave her what for."

Draco smiled at his enthusiasm. "That sounded more interesting than mine was. Snape was odd."

"How so?"

"Well, I started by telling him I wanted to be a healer, and he was like, 'fine, take these classes'. I was done in like two minutes."

"That doesn't sound bad," Harry said, waiting for the rest.

"Now don't get angry, Harry, but he started telling me you can't be trusted and that you're using me because you're arrogant and selfish like your father," Draco said. He could see Harry getting angry. "I set him straight, don't worry. I'll probably be in trouble for some of what I said, but—"

"What did you say?" Harry asked.

"Fishing for compliments are we, Potter? Maybe you're as big-headed as Snape would have me believe." Harry punched him in the shoulder. "Fine, fine. I said you were a better person then Snape could ever hope to be."

Harry smiled up at him, a big beautiful smile. "And then I said I would still care for you if your father was a hippogriff and your mother was a howler monkey." Harry laughed. "And then Snape got stranger than usual. He told me to get out and to never speak of Lily Evans that way again."

Harry looked at Draco with a funny look. "Why would Snape care about my mum?"

"No idea, Harry. It was odd. But maybe mention it to him sometime and see how long it takes him to harvest your body for potions supplies," Draco said, making Harry laugh.

There was a moment of silence after Draco finished.

"I'm still having those dreams," Harry said quietly.

"The ones where you're walking down the hallway in the Ministry?" Draco asked. Harry nodded. "Are you clearing you mind before bed?"

"Yes, I try to every night."

"I don't know, Harry. What would Snape say, do you think?"

"That I'm lazy and incompetent, of course," Harry said.

"I don't know what to tell you, Harry. I wish I could stop them for you."

Harry smiled. "I know. I wouldn't want anyone else to have them, though."

"You and your hero complex," Draco said. He kissed Harry on the cheek.

They talked about other things for a while. It was a great way to spend the night. Draco hoped Harry felt the same way.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! This one has some scenes from the book in it. I have tried to keep Draco away from things that actually happened in OotP, but as things come to a head, I had to have some scenes like these. I don't think it's that bad, but you may. Action starts coming as we get near the end! Special thanks to my amazing beta, **DancingHorses.**

**Chapter 26**

The next few months passed quickly in a haze of OWL preparations. Snape was still being Snape after the career counseling meeting.

The Weasley twins left the school with a bang, causing more havoc than Draco had ever seen. The teachers refused to clean things up and so Umbridge and Filch were responsible for it mostly, and they had no idea how to get rid of some of it.

The twins, in leaving, had charged Peeves with causing more damage, and he had succeeded, almost killing Umbridge at least once.

Draco had been sitting with Harry at the Ravenclaw/Gryffindor match when Hagrid had taken them to meet his half-brother, Grawp.

Draco had to admit, he had put up with a lot during his relationship with Harry. But in truth, no matter how much he complained to Harry, he enjoyed it. This was so much more fun than his old life.

Hagrid was worried that if Umbridge removed him from school, no one would talk to Grawp or keep him company.

Draco realized that he needed to be studying, not wool-gathering, and got back to it. OWLs started tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The OWLs had gone remarkably well for Draco so far. Harry had been freaking out a bit; he always had been a bit of a slacker, but Draco knew how to sooth his nerves. Plus, they had been studying together, and Draco knew that Harry knew most of the material.<p>

At breakfast on Wednesday of the second week of exams, Draco got a letter. It was from his father.

_Draco:_

_I hope you are doing our name proud on your OWLs._

_Things begin to move quickly, and I understand that mail is often inspected and read. I wish I could be more open about the family business, but due to prying eyes I shall be brief._

_I have heard it said that Harry Potter may be coming to the Ministry of Magic soon. Do try to encourage it; the sooner he patches things up with Minister Fudge, the better. You may even wish to accompany him to make sure he reaches his destination._

_I trust all is well._

_LM_

Draco was confused. Harry was planning to visit the Ministry?

He showed the letter to Harry and Hermione, who both shrugged.

That night was the Astronomy exam and Draco wasn't really nervous. He'd been stargazing since he was a small child.

Draco smirked as he drew the constellation Sirius and thought of his cousin.

As he refocused his telescope, he heard a commotion down below. He peaked over and saw Hermione gazing towards Hagrid's hut. He looked and saw five people suddenly cast red spells at the half-giant. Draco gasped. He couldn't believe they would be doing this at all, let alone during an exam.

As the fighting continued, Professor McGonagall came out and was shouting at them to stop their attack when she was hit by at least four stunners.

At her age, she could be dead, Draco thought.

Suddenly the commotion was over, and one of the examiners was announcing five minutes left.

Draco hurriedly scribbled the rest of his charts in and hoped he was close enough. Maybe they would curve the grades due to the commotion.

After he bid goodnight to his Gryffindor friends, he went to bed. It was well after midnight now, and they still had their history of magic exam in the morning.

* * *

><p>Draco was sitting what must have been the most boring test in history. His History of Magic exam. He was two thirds done.<p>

Draco glanced over to Harry. He didn't look great. He looked shaky and like he was having trouble concentrating.

Draco hoped he would be okay, but went back to working on his essays.

Suddenly Harry fell out of his chair with a scream. Draco quickly jumped up to catch him before he hit the ground.

"What is going on here?" Professor Tofty exclaimed.

"I'm not sure, sir. He just fell," Draco said.

"Ah, well, good catch, my boy. Now back to work, hmm?" The professor said.

"But what about him?" Draco said.

"I'll handle it."

And with that the professor shooed Draco back to work and levitated Harry out of the room. Not that he could concentrate now.

He scribbled answers as fast as he could, leaving out details he knew, so he could turn the test in and leave as soon as possible. He saw Hermione stand up and knew she was doing the same thing. He put the finishing touches on his last essay and rushed to turn it in, following behind Hermione.

"Any ideas where he went?" Hermione asked.

"The hospital wing, maybe?" Draco responded. Hermione gave him an incredulous look.

Just then, Harry came round the bend. Ron had joined them a moment before.

"Come with me, I have something to tell you!" Harry said.

They made it to an out-of-the-way hallway. Harry said, "Voldemort has Sirius."

"What?" all three of them shouted.

"How do you know?" Hermione said at the same time as Draco said, "Did you have a vision?"

Harry looked at Draco and said, "Yeah, during the OWL. So, how will we get there?"

"Get where?" Ron asked.

"To the Department of Mysteries to rescue Sirius! Voldemort is torturing him right now!" Harry said.

Hermione was now trying to use logic to say it was a trap. Draco knew that wouldn't work. Stubborn Gryffindors. Something was bothering Draco. What was it? Suddenly he remembered.

"Harry," Draco said quietly.

Harry stopped ranting at Hermione about having to go and looked at Draco.

"The letter. The one from my father yesterday," Draco said.

Hermione gasped.

Harry looked at her, "What about it?"

"My father wanted me to encourage you to go to the Ministry, Harry. It must be a trap."

"I don't care if it's a trap, we have to rescue Sirius!" Harry shouted.

Then Ron started encouraging Harry's crazy ideas. Draco didn't know what to do.

"Harry! The mirrors! We can try calling Sirius to see if he's alright," Draco said.

Hermione looked relieved.

"That's true, he carries it everywhere," Harry said, pulling out the mirror. "Sirus! Sirius Black!"

When Sirius didn't answer, Draco knew that Harry would end up going. He looked to Hermione, who had the same thought.

Hermione was trying again to dissuade him from going. Telling him he has a saving people thing, seriously Hermione? That'll work, Draco thought, rolling his eyes.

Harry was yelling at them. And to be honest, Draco was a little worried. Sirius _always_had his mirror. Draco had even talked to him once in the loo.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "We heard Harry shouting; is everything alright?" Ginny Weasley said. Luna Lovegood was with her.

Harry told them to go away and Luna called him rude.

After a few more minutes of argument, they decided that they would try to Floo to Grimmauld Place, just to make sure.

They decided to use the Fire in Umbridge's office, as that was the only secure floo in the castle. Draco knew this was not going to end well. They planned to have Ginny and Luna stand guard, while the rest of them snuck in and called. In and out in five minutes, they said.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Umbrige was glaring at them. They had spoken to, of all things, the crazy old house-elf at Grimmauld Place who said that Sirius was gone. That was when Umbridge came in.<p>

Draco hated to admit it, but Umbridge was getting a little scary. She had just hurled Harry into a desk after calling him a liar.

Draco and his friends were all being held by members of the Inquisitorial Squad, and all of them were wandless. Snape had just left, saying he didn't have any Veritaserum, and now Draco was worried Umbridge would do something they'd all regret.

Then it got worse. Umbridge was mumbling to herself and finally said, "The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue."

Draco's mouth dropped open in shock. "Are you mad?" he shouted, at the same time as Hermione was screaming about its legality.

Then Hermione tried, "The Minister wouldn't want you to break the law, Professor Umbridge!"

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him. Much like the Dementors I sent after you last summer." Umbridge said sounding even more insane than usual.

"You sent them? Why?" Harry asked.

"Your lies needed to be silenced. For the good of all," Umbridge replied. "Cruc—"

"No!" Hermione said, "We have to tell her!"

"Hermione, no!" Harry said.

It was at this point that Draco realized Hermione had a plan. They made eye contact, and he nodded imperceptibly.

"No! You can't! We promised!" Draco said, struggling against Zabini, who was holding him tight.

"She'll get it out of us anyways, Draco," Hermione said sadly.

"You can't tell, Hermione! Be true! For the cause!" Draco said, putting his all into the acting. He was struggling really hard to get out of Zabini's arms, but was unable to.

"Quiet, Malfoy. Let Ms. Granger talk," Umbridge said sweetly.

Everyone was staring at Hermione, shocked she would tell, yelling at her not to. It was all Draco could do not to roll his eyes. Thankfully the Gryffndors were too thick to realize she wasn't betraying anyone, but rather was making up a (hopefully believable) story about why they had been using the Floo.

"I'm— I'm sorry, everyone," Hermione said, seemingly starting to cry. "But I can't stand it."

"Yes, yes, we know. Who, girl, who was he speaking to?"

Everyone was quiet, unable to believe Hermione would betray them. "He was trying to speak to— to Professor Dumbledore, professor."

The looks on the other Gryffindor's faces were hilarious. _Now _they got it. Draco held back a snort. Draco was glad that everyone in the room was focusing on Hermione and not on the Gryffindors, because their faces would have given away the ruse in a second.

Hermione was on a roll, now, spinning a tale of a weapon they were developing for Dumbledore to use against the Ministry.

At first, Umbridge was going to take all of them to see the weapon, but then she decided that just in case the weapon was too powerful, she would only take Harry and Hermione. Draco and the rest were left in the tender care of the Inquisitorial Squad.

Once they left, Zabini spoke up. "I can't believe how far you've fallen, Malfoy. Working for Dumbledore. What would your father say?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I believe my father would say, 'Wonderful acting skills you have, my son. Now tell me again, what kept you from delivering Potter to the Dark Lord that night?,' and I would respond, 'Oh, it was Blaise Zabini. You remember him, right?"

"What are you talking about Malfoy, you're working for Dumbledore! You're father is going to kill you!" Nott said.

"How many times must we go over this? It's all an act. I hate Dumbledore and Mudbloods as much as you. The Dark Lord will reward me for having to put up with these worthless blood traitors and Mudblood lovers."

"You bastard! We trusted you!" Ron shouted. Draco wasn't sure if he was serious or not, but it was well done.

"Indeed, Weasel. I had to work hard to get your trust. It doesn't matter now. Zabini, let me go. I need to deliver Potter to the Dark Lord."

"You'd have to think me stupid to do that," Zabini said.

"I actually think you are stupid regardless, but—"

Draco was interrupted by a few stunners and jinxes hitting the Slytherins. One hit Zabini and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Weasley came over and pushed him off. "You're lucky I know you love Harry, or I'd be kicking you in the face about now, git," Ron helped him up.

"I was waiting for you to make a move, doing my best to make a distraction. It's not my fault that you were so slow in doing it, and that I had almost convinced them I was on their side. I would have left you, ponce."

Ron looked at him. "No you wouldn't have."

"Look! They're headed to the forest!" Neville said, pointing through the window.

"Alright, let's go then," Draco said.

They headed off to the forest and after a few moments they found Harry and Hermione.

"Where's Umbridge?" Draco asked.

"The Centaurs have her," Harry responded.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," Neville said.

"Ok, so I am going to the Department of Mysteries."

"We're coming with you!" Ginny said.

"Harry, something still seems off about all this. My father wouldn't have told me to encourage you to go, if he knew he had a foolproof plan. Something seems fishy about all this," Draco said.

"Draco, I love you, but you don't have to come. I think you're reading too much into this," Harry said.

"Maybe I am but— hey, you said you loved me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Shut up, you git. I love you too. And if you're going, I'm going. But how are we going to get there?" Draco replied. Harry cut of any more of his words with a big kiss.

Neville was the only one who didn't know about their relationship before, and he looked shocked. Draco wasn't sure how Luna knew, but she smiled serenely.

"We fly, of course," Luna said.

"But we don't have brooms," Draco said.

"We can fly on those." Draco turned to look and saw the Thestrals.

"That's brilliant, Luna," Draco said. "What are we waiting for?"

Draco approached them and heard Harry telling Neville, Luna, and Ginny that they didn't need to come, but they argued and eventually Harry allowed them.

Draco had no idea what to expect at the Department of Mysteries, but he had a feeling his father was going to be there, and that worried him.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: **Thank for sticking with this story! We are getting close to the end of this one, but don't worry, I have quite a few ideas for a sequel. This is an important chapter for Draco! I hope you enjoy it! Also, I know a lot of people are worried about Sirius, but remember this whole story has been pretty fluffy and nice. That's all I'll say for now... Special thanks to my beta, **DancingHorses. **

**Chapter 27**

Riding on a Thestral was quite different from riding on a broom. For one thing, it was much faster than broom flight, maybe as much as twice as fast.

They zoomed over Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, and were soon flying over Muggle Scotland.

Draco was rather glad he could see the Thestrals. He couldn't imagine flying this fast without being able to see that he was on anything.

It was getting darker, and Draco had no idea how long it would take to get to London. He snuck a look at Harry, who looked worried but determined.

Draco hoped Sirius was okay.

After a while, Draco felt the Thestrals change direction. Suddenly they were moving downwards. Could they be there already? Draco thought to himself.

They got into the phone box that was apparently the visitor entrance to the Ministry with Ron mumbling about never again riding a Thestral.

They all got badges with their names that said Rescue Mission, and they headed quickly for the ninth floor, where Harry said the Department of Mysteries was.

"This is it," Harry said. "This is the corridor from my dreams."

"That's great, Harry. Remember, if my father is there, I will pretend to be on his side, so look for a distraction if need be. But never forget I am really on your side, alright?" Draco said quietly.

Harry nodded, and they entered the Department of Mysteries and began to walk through what seemed like a maze. They saw some truly bizarre things. Draco hoped they would get out of there alright.

* * *

><p>Eventually, they got to the chamber that Harry said was the right one. "This is it! This is where he was in my dream."<p>

They made their way down the rows. They looked like bookshelves that were lined with what looked like little crystal balls. He had no idea what they were.

Draco was just glad they weren't in the 'brain' room any longer. Those things were creepy.

"We need to get to row 97!" Harry said, "That's what I saw in my vision."

Draco was getting a little worried now. There were two options, neither of them good. One was that the Dark Lord was there torturing Sirius. Draco had no idea what would happen if He was really there. The other option was that Death Eaters were waiting for them. Wonderful.

The bracelet Harry had given him for Christmas started to burn.

"This is it!" Harry said. "Where is he?"

"Harry..." Hermione said, vocalizing what Draco himself was thinking, "I don't think he's here."

The look on Harry's face was heartbreaking. Draco knew that Harry was sure that Sirius was here. Draco also knew that Harry was probably feeling guilty for dragging them all into what was sure to be a trap.

Then Ron pointed to a crystal ball that had Harry's name on it.

_S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D._  
><em>Dark Lord and (?)Harry Potter<em>

Draco wanted to shout at him not to take it, that it was why they were here, but he had a feeling they were being watched, so he couldn't give away too much.

Hermione must have had the same feeling, because she told him not to reach for it. Of course, Harry being Harry, he still went for it.

When Harry picked it up Draco closed his eyes. He had a strong feeling he knew what was coming next.

A voice in the dark said, "Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

It was his father.

"Give it to me, Potter," Lucius said again. Looking at Draco he said, "Good job, my son. Your diligence and patience dealing with this riffraff has finally paid off. Our lord will be pleased."

"Thank you, Father, it was quite trying. Gryffindors can be so... impulsive," Draco responded with a smirk. He hadn't moved from Harry's side yet. He didn't want to be cursed, so he was waiting for permission.

"Little Draco?" A Woman's voice said. "My, how you've grown!"

"Aunt Bella," Draco greeted her with a nod of the head.

"It took you longer than anticipated to get here, however. We were beginning to worry," Lucius said.

"Yes, Umbridge was most insistent that we spend some time with her before we could leave," Draco said, causing Lucius to laugh.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry shouted.

"She has not had kind words for you, Draco. She told me all sorts of stories of you and Potter gallivanting around the school after curfew," Lucius said, ignoring Potter.

"Well, that is the Gryffindor way of making friends, isn't it?" Draco said, causing the assembled Death Eaters to laugh.

"Traitor!" Ron shouted, figuring out what was going on. "We put up with you all this time for you to betray us? To think I was starting to like you!" He sounded sincere.

"I'm touched, Weasel," Draco said.

"Where's Sirius!" Harry shouted again.

Bella answered this time. "Wittle baby Potter wants his god-doggy?" She must have really gone around the bend in Azkaban, Draco thought.

"Give me the prophecy, and we can talk like civilized people," Lucius said.

"I know he's here, where is he?" Harry demanded.

"He's not here, Potter. It was all a vision the Dark Lord sent you to lure you here," Lucius explained.

"Now!" Harry shouted, and everyone cast _Reducto _at the Death Eaters. Harry had been mumbling directions to the DA members there while Draco and Lucius had been talking. "Run!"

Draco was going to stick with Harry no matter what, so he followed. The group seemed to be split up, but that might be a good thing; it evened the odds. "Harry, we can knock down the stacks," Draco whispered. Harry smirked.

They cast a few well placed _Reductos, _and the stacks of prophecies began falling. Hopefully they would hit some of the Death Eaters.

"Let's get out of here," Draco said, grabbing Harry's hand.

They found a door, not the door they took before, but they just needed to get out. As Draco turned the handle he heard, "DRACO! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS BETRAYAL!" It was his father's voice screaming behind them. Thankfully he was out of sight.

Draco was glad to have Harry's hand in his. He was nervous, and knew his father was very angry.

The room they entered was very different from any they had been in before. On the other side of a glass window was a pure white light, brighter than anything Draco had seen before. He looked at Harry. "It's beautiful."

"It is. I wish we had more time to look at it, but we have to go," Harry said.

"Yeah," Draco replied. "I do love you, you know."

Harry smiled and looked at him, "I know you do, and I love you too."

They kissed for a moment, and they didn't notice that the light got slightly brighter.

They headed through the next door... right into two Death Eaters.

Harry and Draco were casting _Stupefy _and dodging stray spells from the Death Eaters. Their first volley caught one of the Death Eaters and the other cast _Sonorus_and shouted, "Potter's here!"

Thankfully, his shouting had given Harry the chance to stun him. "Should we kill them?" Draco asked. Harry looked at him like he was crazy. "I mean, a simple _Enervate_and they're back fighting us."

"We're not going to kill them, Draco. Let's just hide them and maybe no one will find them."

Draco agreed, not really wanting to kill them.

They ran to one of the room's three doors. They picked the middle one and went through.

When they entered, it seemed like everything was heavier. They were moving slower and it was harder to move.

When they finally reached the other side of the room, a few minutes later they were tired. "What in Merlin's name was that?" Draco asked.

"No idea. Maybe gravity? Harry said as they walk through the door to a hallway of some type.

On the other side, they found Luna and Neville. All four were happy to find each other, and they went together, trying to find the others.

Neville's nose was bleeding and maybe broken, and Draco had them all hold up so he could try to heal it. "_Episky!_" Draco said, and the bleeding stopped and his nose righted itself.

Neville smiled at Draco and was about to thank him when a blue bolt of magic flew an inch over their heads.

The DA members reacted quickly, casting stunning and petrifying spells behind them, Neville was not casting however, and Draco wasn't sure why. One of them must have hit, because there was a THUMP and then silence.

"My wand broke, sorry." Neville said. "It was my dad's, my gran is going to kill me!" he moaned.

"Damn!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco looked concerned. "What is it?"

"The orb was smashed in the fight," Harry said.

"Don't worry, just don't mention it to them until the right time."

"Let's keep moving," Harry said, sighing. Draco grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. Harry looked at him and smiled.

They headed off toward the end of the hall and entered a room filled with offices. Draco saw a flash of ginger hair and pulled Harry over towards it.

"Ron! Ginny!" Harry said. "Where's Hermione?"

They got closer and saw Hermione lying on the floor. Harry's face went white and he knelt next to her.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN:** Hello again! This is an important Author's Note, so I hope you'll read it. As you read this chapter, I want you to remember this has been a very fluffy story so far and that things often have a way of working out when all seems lost. I think that was subtle enough, but I encourage everyone to read the next chapter before passing judgment on me, calling for my head or hunting me down. That's all the subtle hints I'll give, but I imagine many readers will skip this note and jump to conclusions. I'd advise against that! Thanks so much for reading! Special thanks to my wonderful beta, **DancingHorses**.

**Chapter 28**

After a moment, Draco got into his healer mode. "What hit her?" Draco demanded.

"We don't know! It was purple and she passed out," Ron said, laughing. Since they had arrived, he had not stopped laughing.

Harry looked to Ginny to see what was wrong. "One of them got him with a spell. He's been a little loopy ever since," she said.

"Harry, watch the door with Neville, I'm going to see what I can do. Try to figure out how to get out of here too, if you can," Draco said, and Harry moved over to the door with Neville.

Draco cast some quick diagnostic charms and saw that there was spell damage of some sort.

He tried a few basic spells to clear the blockage, but nothing seemed to work. "This is beyond me. Maybe she'll wake up on her own."

"Let's just go," Harry said.

They all stood up, but Ginny had some trouble. Draco thought it was her ankle and cast a quick _Episky_. She smiled at him and was able to walk a lot better.

"Neville, can you carry Hermione, and Ginny, make sure Ron keeps up," Harry ordered. "If we go through here, we'll be in the big circular room with the arch. From there we can get out pretty easily," Harry said.

It was a good plan, if they could get through the room with no Death Eater trouble. Draco somehow doubted it would be that easy.

Sure enough, right as they got to the center of the room, right by the strange veil, Death Eaters apparated in. Each of the members of the DA were captured and held at wand point, other than Draco and Harry.

The Death Eaters surrounded the two of them. Draco and Harry went back to back with their wands drawn, and the Death Eaters laughed.

Aunt Bellatrix said, "Did wittle Dwaco and wittle Hawwy run out of places to hide?"

"Draco, I am so disappointed in you. Picking _Potter_over our family and the Dark Lord. You are nothing but a blood traitor, and no son of mine," Lucius said. Draco could feel his bracelet burning on his wrist.

"It's not like you ever treated me much like a son anyways, so no real loss," Draco said.

"You impudent worm. I shall enjoy ending you," Draco's father said in a rage.

"It was so easy manipulating you this year, Father. I've been on Harry's side since September and I loved every minute of it."

Draco felt Harry grab his free hand. "And even if this is the end, then at least we die free and not a slave to some half-blood hypocrite," Draco said.

Draco could tell all the Death Eaters were angry now. Aunt Bella screamed. When they are angry, they are not as in control, Draco thought.

"You have said your piece. Now does Potter have last words before we kill you all?" Lucus said.

"Only that your side has no chance of beating mine. Even if I die, we'll win."

Lucius laughed. "Silly boy. One more chance, hand over the prophecy and I'll make sure it doesn't hurt too badly as you die."

"That's the thing, Lucius. Do you mind if I call you Lucius?" Draco's father growled. "The Prophecy broke. But thankfully I know what it said now." Harry smirked. He was getting good at lying. "And I know you can't win."

Lucius looked a little disturbed by this, but he recovered his composure quickly. "I'm sure we can work something out, Potter. You're little friends don't have to die."

"Can I torture mine a little? See if this Longbottom lasts as long his parents?" Bellatrix asked, sounding hopeful.

"This is your last chance, Potter, surrender or die," Lucius said.

Draco squeeze Harry's hand and whispered, "It's been great, Harry. Thank you." And with that, Draco launched himself at his father, casting as many high-powered spells as he could. Harry was also firing spells at Lucius, and he was having trouble blocking them all.

Draco and Harry kept sending colored bolts of different spells and curses towards Lucius. Bellatrix hurriedly pushed Neville to the ground and began making her way over to where Draco and Harry were fighting. Neville stood and started casting at her back, using Hermione's wand.

The other Death Eaters were about to join the fray when suddenly new people appeared and began fighting them.

The Order had arrived.

Lucius was caught off guard by the onslaught and went down under several red spells.

Bella was still stalking towards Draco and Harry, but they were side by side, ready to fight her.

Sirius was suddenly in front of them and said, "Hello, Bella. Been a while."

"Cousin Sirius! How lovely to see you," she said, casting the Killing Curse.

They dived to the side and started firing spells back. Bella was focusing mostly on Sirius, who was trying to talk to Harry. "Get Draco and go, we'll be fine." Draco saw Tonks fighting one of the Death Eaters with Remus Lupin.

The duel was in full swing now. Draco was suddenly distracted from it when Neville shouted "DUMBLEDORE!"

They all looked and saw him. Harry assumed it was over now. Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard around; none of these Death Eaters could stand up to him.

"Get out, Harry!" Sirius shouted, and Draco took Harry's arm and started dragging him away.

They were both watching Sirius duel Bellatrix when suddenly she cast a green spell at Draco and Harry, trying to distract Sirius. He launched himself at the boys, knocking them to the ground. The curse hit him. He fell to the ground. Draco pulled Harry out from under the prone body of Sirius Black and began to guide him to one of side of the room.

Bellatrix was laughing and cast a few spells at Harry and Draco which seemed to break Harry from his stupor. Draco saw that Bellatrix was looking around and at the fray and that most of the other death eaters were down. She turned and made her way to the door. Harry moved to follow, casting spells at her back, which she blocked easily.

Remus was running over to help him and Harry shouted, "SHE KILLED SIRIUS!" and tried to break free from Draco's grasp to chase after the deranged Death Eater.

Remus arrived and he held onto Harry with Draco. "There's nothing you can do."

"Let me go! Maybe he's okay!" Harry said.

Draco was holding on to Harry with all his might. Like Harry, he was in shock. Sirius was dead. He'd seen a green spell hit his cousin and knew what that meant.

He was whispering nonsense to Harry to help calm him down, but it wasn't working well.

Remus and Draco had pulled Harry away from the center of the room—and from Sirius. He was calming down. Draco looked around and saw that Dumbledore had taken care of most of the Death Eaters.

There was a bang from the other side of the room, and Draco saw Tonks go flying and Bellatrix screaming in glee, "I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!"

"She killed him! I'll kill her!" Harry shouted as he broke free of Remus.

Draco held on but Harry was running and Draco was struggling to keep up.

"Let me go Draco, I need to get her. She has to pay," Harry said.

"I'm never letting go, Harry. We'll go together," Draco replied.

Harry was still speeding along, but nodded and they chased after her. They made it out of the Department of Mysteries and then moved into the lift and pressed the atrium button.

When they arrived in the atrium, Bella was trying to make a quick escape. She heard them running behind her and turned.

"My traitorous nephew and his little boyfriend, come for revenge for dear cousin Sirius?" she mocked.

"We did!" Harry shouted, and they both cast some spells. None of them hit her and she was fighting back as well.

"Poor little Potter. Did you wuv him?" Bella asked, laughing.

"CRUCIO!" Harry shouted, and Bellatrix fell to the floor screaming. It didn't last long.

"Never cast that before, have you little Harry? You have to mean it," she said.

Draco was still trying to cast spells at her, but she was blocking them all. "Last chance, Potter. Give me the prophecy and I will let you and your little boyfriend leave here alive."

"I told Lucius before, the prophecy was smashed. Are you so addled-brained that you forgot already?"

"Impossible! Accio prophecy!" she said.

"There's nothing to summon," Draco said. "No one heard it, either. Tell your precious master that."

"I tried, Master, forgive me, please. Don't punish me!" she screamed hystericaly.

Draco and Harry looked at each other. She really was bonkers. "He's not here, he can't hear you."

"Oh, can't I, Potter?" A voice said.

"Master! Forgive me!" Bella shouted.

"So, it is destroyed, Potter? You have a surprisingly strong Occlumency shield. But I see all. You did destroy my prophecy. Pity."

"Master, he is here!" Bella said.

"Be silent. I will deal with you later. Potter, always thwarting my plans. And you, young Malfoy, standing with Potter. You bring shame to your name. I had such high hopes for you. You will both die tonight. AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA!" The dark lord shouted, casting at each boy in turn.

Draco was frozen in place, shocked that the Dark Lord was here. He figured this was the end, and reached out for Harry's hand.

Suddenly the curse was blocked by an animated statue. He looked around.

The Dark Lord spat, "Dumbledore."

"It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom. The Aurors are on their way."

"By which time I shall be gone and you'll be dead," The Dark Lord replied.

As the Dark Lord and Dumbledore were exchanging words, Draco did the Slytherin thing and led Harry away into a corner. He hoped they would be safe there.

They could still see the duel; Draco had to admit, it was some of the most impressive magic he'd ever seen.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Draco asked, taking his eyes off the battle.

Harry looked at him, his eyes sad. "I don't know, Draco. It hurts."

Draco hugged Harry. "You know I love you, and I'll be here for you, no matter what. I promise."

Harry smiled at him, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Everyone who loves me dies, Draco. Maybe you should walk away." He looked down.

Draco tilted up Harry's face so he was looking straight into his eyes. "I won't walk away, Harry. Ever. You're stuck with me."

Harry's smile widened. This time it did almost make his eyes brighten.

Suddenly, they were jarred back to looking at the battle by Bellatrix's scream of "MASTER!"

Draco looked around, but couldn't see the Dark Lord. Maybe Dumbledore got rid of him. Draco looked to Harry, who looked like he was in a lot of pain and then suddenly collapsed to the floor.

"Kill me now, Dumbledore," Harry said in a voice not his own.

Draco was panicked now. "Harry!" he said, shaking him.

"If death is nothing, kill the boy!" Not-Harry's voice said.

"Harry, it's okay. You can fight him! I love you." Draco was crying into Harry's robes now, hoping the Dark Lord would leave Harry's body. Dumbledore had made it over to them and was kneeling next to Harry as well.

Dumbledore was about to say something when suddenly Harry blinked and came back to himself.

The Dark Lord was standing on the other side of the atrium, and the room was filled with people, including the Minister of Magic.

Draco didn't care about all that. He wanted to make sure Harry was alright. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I think I am. Thanks," Harry said.

"For what?" Draco asked, confused.

"I think I could hear you…When I started to think about you, and love, and people I love, he left my head."

"Oh," Draco said. "Glad I could help."

Harry laughed softly. Draco thought it was a wonderful sound. Both boys stood up, Draco helping Harry a little, but mostly the other boy seemed fine.

Dumbledore finished talking to Fudge and turned to them. "Harry, Draco, this is a Portkey to my office. Please hold on."

And with a hook behind their navels, Harry and Draco vanished.


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: **This is it, the last chapter. All will be explained and made well. I hope you like it! There will be one more post to this story with some deleted scenes and an alternate ending. Also in the next chapter is "The Talk" between Harry and Sirius, which was very fun to write. But this is the end of this story. Chapter 30 will be up before to long, I just need to organize it and upload it. The Sequel will pick up right where this one left off, (As in the train ride home) if I ever finish it. Thanks so much for your support as I was posting this fic. It meant the world to me. I look forward to seeing you in the sequel! Special thanks to my lovely and talented beta, **DancingHorses** for beting this entire fic! She even made sure to get the last few chapters done before vacation. That's dedication!

**Chapter 29**

Harry and Draco arrived in Dumbledore's office and Harry immediately tried the door. It was locked.

The paintings all started talking to them, and Draco could tell Harry didn't care.

They sat down on one of the couches, and Draco was holding Harry's hand and leaning on his shoulder. The paintings wouldn't shut up, but Draco wasn't about to yell at them. He felt that Harry just needed him to be there for him now. So he was.

Suddenly the fire roared and Dumbledore stepped out.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. You'll both be pleased to know that no one suffered any permanent damage and they are all in the hospital wing at the moment, under Madam Pomfrey's care."

"Was anyone else hurt, Headmaster?" Draco asked.

"Nymphadora Tonks may need to spend some time in St. Mungos, but Madam Pomfrey feels she can handle it. Sirius, however—"

"We know about Sirius," Draco interrupted, as he felt Harry tense.

With Nymmie out of commission and Sirius dead, what would happen to him?

He sighed. It wasn't time to worry about that now. Harry needed him. He laid a comforting hand on Harry's back and snuggled closer.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am afraid I have to have a small talk with Mr. Potter privately. Would you perhaps like to go to the Hospital Wing to have Madam Pomfrey check you out?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm staying with Harry, sir," Draco responded.

"I'm afraid I must insist," Dumbledore said.

"But sir—"

"I'll be fine, Draco." Harry said, sounding dead.

"Alright, I'll be in the hospital wing, waiting for you," Draco said, leaving the office.

* * *

><p>Draco made his way to the hospital wing, to find barely-contained chaos.<p>

Madam Pomfrey was running around looking at different patients. Draco saw a certain purple-haired patient and went up to her.

"Hi, Nymmie," Draco said.

"Draco! How are you?" Tonks had a bandage covering part of her head.

"I'm fine. I didn't get hurt, like some people," he said, sticking out his tongue. Tonks laughed. "How are you?" he asked.

"Just a bump on the head from dear Aunt Bella," Tonks said.

"I'm glad it's not too serious. Do you need anything?" Draco asked.

"No, I'm fine. You can go see the others if you want," Nymmie said.

"I'm sorry about Sirius."

"What do you mean?" Tonks asked.

"He's dead. We saw him get hit by the Kiilling Curse aimed at us. No one told you?"

"It wasn't the Killing Curse, it was a debilitating dark curse that Dumbledore reversed in about three seconds. It would have killed him if someone hadn't put the counter on him quick. Dumbledore didn't tell you?"

Draco was in shock. Sirius wasn't dead? Had Dumbledore been about to tell him that when he interrupted?

"Where is he?" Draco asked looking around.

"At Saint Mungo's. He's in Ministry custody, but with all those articles that somehow mysteriously appeared in the papers, they'll have to give him a trial."

"That's great!" Draco said, suddenly a lot happier. He hoped the headmaster would tell Harry.

"Go on and see your friends. I feel my sleeping potion kicking in. We'll talk soon, kiddo."

Draco nodded and walked deeper in to the hospital wing. Ron was still giggling, so he avoided him. He went over to Neville. "Hey, how's everyone doing, Neville?" Draco asked.

"Pretty good. Is Harry alright?" Neville asked.

"I think he will be, Neville. We were really lucky tonight."

Neville and he sat in silence for a while, and within an hour, Harry came down.

Draco rushed over to him. "Harry, is everything okay?"

"Sirius is alive!" Harry said, smiling. He hugged Draco.

"I know, Tonks told me! It's a miracle. What did Dumbledore want to talk to you about?"

Harry hesitated. "Let's go talk somewhere private, Draco. Dumbledore told me a lot of things."

Draco waved goodbye to Neville and he and Harry departed.

They found an unused classroom and sat down in chairs next to each other.

"Can you put up a silencing spell, Draco?" Harry asked. He cast one and Harry said, "Before we go any further in our relationship, you need to hear this. It's the prophecy from Department of Mysteries."

"But I thought it was broken?" Draco asked.

"It was, but Dumbledore heard it originally. Here it is.

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. …The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_'"

Draco was in shock. "But that means..."

Harry nodded his head. "It's him or me."

"I'm sorry, love. But I'm with you. I'm your man," Draco said.

Harry smiled. "I thought you would say that, but I was still worried. Dumbledore told me Kreacher went to see your mum at Christmas and they worked out how to set this trap."

Draco didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry, Harry. Are you sure you still want me around? I mean, Sirius almost died—"

"Shut it. Of course I do. You make your own decisions, just like your parents," Harry interrupted. "Kreacher also hid the mirror so that Sirius couldn't hear us when we called."

"Traitorous little house-elf," Draco growled.

Harry nodded.

"Thank you for telling me, Harry. I'm sorry about the prophecy, but tonight could have been a lot worse," Draco said.

"I wish I'd listened to you when you said it was a trap," Harry said, looking very small and sad.

"Don't play that game of 'what if,' Harry. It'll drive you mad," Draco said as he laid a comforting hand on Harry's knee.

"Draco..." Harry started, and then broke off.

"What is it, love?" Draco asked.

"Stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone," Harry said shakily.

Draco smiled and said sure. So they headed to the hospital wing to wait for their friends to get better. They arrived and both jumped into one of the available beds, cuddling into the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Harry, Draco, Neville, Ginny, and Luna were sitting together at breakfast. Ron and Hermione still needed some extra healing, but they were doing well and would be out by lunch. Tonks would probably be there one more night.<p>

They were sitting rather sullenly when the post owls all came.

"Here we go," Draco mumbled, knowing they would all have made the front page.

Sure enough, people were starting to look over at them. They were pointing and whispering and talking about them.

Draco rolled his eyes. Some things never changed.

One of the last owls in the hall dropped two letters in front of Draco.

"Ah, yes. I've been expecting this as well. Wonder what the second one is," Draco said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I'm guessing it's a letter informing me that I am disowned, but who knows. Maybe it's fan mail."

The joke fell flat and his friends just looked at him. Even Luna was staring at him like he was crazy.

He opened the letter.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy,_

_This letter is to inform you that you have been removed from the access rights for the Malfoy family vaults._

_Further, you are hereby notified that you are disowned._

_Please note that according to the end-of-line clause of the Malfoy Family Contract, the sole heir may not be disinherited, and assuming your father does not produce another heir, you will inherit the sum total of the Malfoy fortune._

_Have a pleasant day,_

_Gorthok_  
><em>Gringotts Bank<em>  
><em>Inheritance Office<em>

"Yeah, that's what I figured," Draco said, handing the letter to Harry.

"But what about your family? Where will you go this summer?" Harry asked.

"I imagine I will be going with Sirius or to Tonks' house. We're all blood, so I doubt they would turn me away," Draco said.

"What's in your other letter?" Luna asked.

"I'm not sure. Let's take a look," Draco said.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy,_

_You are hereby officially notified that you are now listed as the Black Family Head of House. _

_With your unfortunate disowning from the Malfoy Family, instructions set forth by Sirius Black to include you as heir of the family have come to pass and you are now considered the head of the most Noble and Ancient House of Black. If and when the former head, Sirius Black, is released from Ministry of Magic custody, headship will return to him. _

_Please keep in mind that until your majority, access to the Black Vaults will be severely restricted. Please contact me if you would like a full list of assets and properties._

_Of further note, the name Black may be substituted for Malfoy, as you have been removed from that family. To make this change official, please visit Gringotts bank._

_Have a pleasant day,_

_Gorthok_  
><em>Gringotts Bank<em>  
><em>Inheritance Office<em>

"Well?" Harry asked interested.

"Sirius must have seen my disowning coming, because he just made me his heir automatically when it happened."

"Congratulations," Harry said, smiling.

Draco sighed. "I had no idea he was going to do that, Harry. I assumed you would be the heir."

"I don't need it. My family was pretty well off," Harry said.

"Alright. I'm glad you're not mad. What do you think? Does Draco Black sound better then my current name?"

"Yeah, I think it does," Harry said, smiling. "I think Sirius would like it, too."

"I can't believe you're taking being disowned so well. I thought you would freak out," Neville said.

Draco smiled and looked over to Harry, who seemed happier than had been in a while. "I've been expecting it, really. And I may have lost my birth family, but I got something much better in return."

The End

_To Be Concluded in Consequences…_


	30. Deleted Scenes

**AN: **Hello and welcome to the final chapter of this fic! I ended it in the last chapter, but I have some "Special Feature" like on your favorite DVDs and Blu-Rays. You can skip them if you want to, and they are not as well betaed as the rest of the story just like DVD deleted scenes are not as pretty or complete as the rest of the movie.

Basically, as I was writing this whole fic, I had a copy of OotP open and next to me. I would always try to follow what was going on in the book, but I didn't want to repeat what was actually there. That's part of the reason I wrote it from Draco's point of view. Because he was absent from a lot of the action that did occur in canon.

First off, I have two deleted scenes. One was Umbridge and Fudge in Dumbledore's office, wherein Harry and Draco were both present as opposed to what was posted in chapter 23, where only Harry went. The second deletion was of the scene in Umbrige's office when they were trying to Floo Sirius.

There is an alternate ending, wherein Sirius falls into the veil. It's angstier and I wanted to keep the story lighter and fluffier, for Harry and Draco's sake. (Plus my own, because I fear the readers would have hunted me down if I killed Sirius!)

Finally, there is a much requested "The Talk" scene between Harry and Sirius. That was pretty fun to write.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Delete Scene 1: The Original End of Chapter 23. Draco was in the office with Dumbledore and Harry when Dumbledore left. Reason for Deletion? Too much like the book. By having Draco not present at the meeting, Harry could tell him about it, without reliving the scene from the book<strong>

"Don't play games with me, Malfoy. I know there is a plot against the ministry here. Come along boys, we'll be going to the Headmaster's office." Umbridge sounded positively giddy. Draco felt she had no right to be that happy.

They got to the gargoyle marking Dumbledore's office. "Fizzing Whizzbees," Umbridge said.

They walked up to the office and when they entered saw Professors Dumbedore and McGonagall. Also in the office were Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic, two aurors, and a redhead that looked like a Weasley. (How many of them were there?)

"Well, well. What have we here?" The minister asked.

"They were walking along the sixth floor when I found them, Minister."

"Very good, I expect you two know why you're here? Your father will be very disappointed with you, Draco." The Minister said.

Harry looked unsure of what to say, so Draco started, "I honestly have no idea, sir."

"Excuse me?" Fudge said, confused.

"Harry and I were just walking down the hallway talking about Quidditch, when Professor Umbridge brought us here." Draco said, sneaking a glance over to Professor Dumbledore, his eyes were twinkling.

"Are you aware that you had broken any school rules? Why do you think Professor Umbridge brought you here?"

"Well, I assume by the way you are talking, that you must think we did something. Maybe professor Umbridge made up some new rules to punish us? She seems to enjoy that." Draco said. Professor McGonagall had a sudden coughing fit, and he would bet she was trying to hide a laugh.

"So, it's news to you," said Fudge, angry, "that an illegal student organization has been discovered within this school?"

Draco did his best innocent look, and it was a pretty good one and said, "What? Did you find a cell of Death Eaters here, Minister? Jolly good show!"

"No, you fool, a defense group. Doloris, please bring in your witness, would you?" The Minister said.

"Of course, sir." Umbridge said.

It was a quiet several minutes and no one would look at anyone else, but Harry and Draco kept exchanging significant glances.

"Here she is," Umbridge's voice sounded from the door. Draco looked and saw Marietta, Chang's friend. She had her hands covering her face and was crying.

"Don't be scared, dear. You are a brave little girl. You're mother will be proud of you." She said. To Fudge she said, "Her mother is Madame Edgecombe, who has been helping us monitor the Hogwarts floo."

"Oh, very good," Fudge said, happily. "It's alright girl. Tell us what is going on-galloping gargoyles!"

Marietta looked up and Draco saw that she had SNEAK in purple pimples on her nose and cheeks.

Marietta would not talk, she was just crying. Hermione did a killer job on the hexed parchment, Draco thought.

Umbridge filled them in on how she had discovered the DA. She also talked about an informant at the Hog's Head. Draco looked to Harry and smirked. Harry rolled his eyes and mouthed, 'not now.'

When Umbridge finally finished her remarkably accurate tale, Dumbledore spoke up, "I think you will find you are mistaken Doloris."

They adults prattled around for a little while, Dumbledore was saying they had never met, but he wasn't sure how he was going to get Marietta to go along with it.

Draco thought things looked pretty grim.

Then, miraculously, Umbridge asked if the DA had met in the last six months, and Marietta shook her head no. He tried to hide his surprise, but maybe Hermione was a more brutal Hexer then he thought.

Harry and Draco exchanged a look. Basically, tonight was the first meeting, is what Marietta told them. Maybe they wouldn't be expelled after all.

"There is still, tonight's meeting Doloris." Fudge said.

"Indeed, minister. I had several _trustworthy _students go to help me round up the students, but they were forewarned. It was not necessary, of course. We have a list, you see, membership in their own hand.

To Draco's horror, Umbridge pulled out the list they signed that day in Hogsmede. Of all the spells Hermone could have put on it, he wished she put a spell to make the writing invisible.

"Excellent Doloris... By thunder!" Fudge said. Seeing the group name he repeated it, "Dumbledore's Army"

Then Dumbledore took the parchment and looked at it. "Well, the game is up. Would you like a written confession from me, Cornelius - or will a statement before these witnesses suffice?"

Draco was confused for a second, and then he realized Dumbledore was going to take the fall. He reached over to grab Harry's arm, and Harry looked at him. He mouthed 'no' and Harry didn't understand at first. As the adults kept talking and Dumbledore confessed to starting his army, Harry was going to speak out. Draco kicked him and Harry turned to glare at him. Then Professor Dumbledore admitted to plotting against the ministry.

"But that's-"

"Be quiet Mr. Potter, or I will ask you to leave the office." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Yes, shut up, Potter." Fudge said. "You're under arrest Dumbledore. You'll come to the ministry and be transferred to Azkaban to await trial."

"Ah, we seem to have hit a snag."

Draco could guess what that was. The minister had no idea, did he. Was he insane or just stupid?

"You are under the mistaken impression that I will _come quietly_."

"You mean to stand against two aurors, Doloris and myself," Dumbledore.

Draco laughed out loud. Everyone looked at him. "Sorry, but did you forget that he is Albus freaking Dumbledore? He could probably take the entire Auror force at once, if he wanted to."

They looked uncomfortable for a moment. The Headmaster smiled at Draco and said, "Indeed, Mr. Malfoy. Your faith in my skills is quite flattering. Thankfully, I have yet the need to do that."

Draco decided Fudge was just stupid when he ordered his Aurors to take Dumbledore. He and Harry were pulled to the floor by a hand behind them and everyone else in the room was stunned or incapacitated by silver spells and an odd mist from the headmaster's wand. The only people still standing were Professor McGonagall, Harry and himself, and Dumbledore.

The headmaster asked, "Are you alright?"

McGonagall answered, "Yes, Albus. We're fine."

They talked for a few moments and Dumbledore promised that, "Fudge will soon wish he'd never dislodged me from Hogwarts, I promise you."

He then looked to Draco, "Stay close to Harry, Draco. Keep him safe. He will need you before the end."

Draco had no idea how to take that, but he was flattered that Dumbledore would trust him to keep Harry safe and so he agreed readily.

Dumbledore then looked to Harry, "You must study Occlumency as hard as you can. Professor Snape has said you are doing well. Please keep it up. Clear your mind, Harry, clear your mind.

Dumbledore's pet Phoenix then flew over to him and they both disappeared in a flash of fire.

Draco wondered what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

><p><strong>Deleted Scene 2: This one is from Chapter 26. Again, this one was too much like the book. I just cut this and went right to the Crucio in chapter. <strong>

They were waiting on Professor Snape now. Longbottom had somehow ended up with them in the office. Wrong place at the wrong time, Draco thought.

"Who were you talking to!" Umbridge screamed.

"None of your damn business!" Harry shouted back.

Draco sighed. This was totally going to end well.

When Snape arrived, he told the Headmistress he was out of Veritaserum.

Snape was his usually charming self, and then Harry shouted, "He's got Padfoot where its hidden."

Snape pretended Harry was insane, and he may well be. Draco wasn't sure at this point.

* * *

><p><strong>Alternate Ending: This starts in the middle of Chapter 28 and has Sirius dying as he did in canon. I didn't want him to die, as I am sure many of you can understand and so I redid my ending. It is similar to the way I had it before, just angstier. Enjoy!<strong>

The duel was in full swing now and he refocused on it, and suddenly Draco was distracted from it when Neville shouted "DUMBLEDORE!"

They all looked and saw him. Draco assumed it was over now. Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard around; none of these Death Eaters could stand up to him.

"Get out, Harry!" Sirius shouted. And Draco took Harry's arm and started dragging him away.

They were both watching Sirius duel Bellatrix when suddenly she hit him with a stunning spell, and he fell into the veil at the center of the room. Harry started to run after him, but Draco caught up and held him back.

Tonks saw what had happened and shouted, "Don't let him go, Draco. Hold him!"

Remus was running over to help him and Harry shouted, "SIRIUS! SIRIUS!" and tried to break free from his grasp.

Remus arrived and said, "He's gone, Harry."

"But he's only just gone through. We can save him!" Harry said, still struggling.

"There's nothing we can do," Remus said.

"Let me go! I have to save him," Harry said.

Draco was holding on to Harry with all his might, he was in shock. Sirius was dead.

He was whispering nonsense to Harry to help calm him down, but it wasn't working well.

"He's not dead! He can't be!" Harry shouted.

Remus and Draco had pulled Harry away from the Archway, and he was calming down. Draco looked around and saw that Dumbledore had take care of most of the Death Eaters.

There was a bang from the other side of the veil, and Draco saw Tonks go flying and Bellatrix screaming in glee. "I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!"

"She killed him! I'll kill her!" Harry shouted as he broke free of Remus.

Draco held on but Harry was running and Draco was struggling to keep up.

"Let me go Draco, I need to get her. She has to pay," Harry said.

"I'm never letting go, Harry. We'll go together," Draco replied.

Harry was still speeding along, but nodded and they chased after her. They made it out of the Department of Mysteries and then moved into the lift and pressed the Atrium button.

When they arrived in the Atrium, Bella was trying to make a quick escape. She heard them running behind her and turned.

"My dear nephew and his little friend, come for revenge for dear cousin Sirius?" She mocked.

"We did!" Harry shouted and cast some spells. None of them hit her, but she sent some back as well.

"Poor little Potter. Did you wuv him?" Bella asked laughing.

"CRUCIO!" Harry shouted, and Bellatrix fell to the floor screaming. It didn't last long.

"Never cast that before, did you little Harry? You have to mean it," She replied.

Draco was still trying to cast spells at her, but she was blocking them all. "Last chance, Potter. Give me the Prophecy and I will let you and your little boyfriend leave here alive."

"I told Lucius before, the prophecy was smashed. Are you so addled-brained that you forgot already?"

"Impossible! Accio Prophecy!" She said.

"There's nothing to summon," Draco said. "No one heard it either. Tell your precious Master that."

"I tried master, forgive me, please. Don't punish me!" She screamed hysterical.

Draco and Harry looked at each other. She really was bonkers. "He's not here, he can't hear you."

"Oh, can't I, Potter?" A voice said.

"Master! Forgive me!" Bella shouted.

"So, it is destroyed, Potter? You have surprisingly strong Occlumency shield. But I see all. You did destroy my prophecy. Pity.

"Master, he is here!" Bella said.

"Be silent, I will deal with you later. Potter, always thwarting my plans. And you Young Malfoy, standing with Potter. You bring shame to your name. I had such high hopes for you. You will both die tonight, AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA!" The dark lord shouted, aiming at both boys.

Draco was frozen in place, shocked that the Dark Lord was here. He figured this was the end, and reached out for Harry's hand.

Suddenly the curse was blocked by an animated statue. He looked around.

The dark lord spat, "Dumbledore."

"It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom. The Aurors are on their way."

"By which time I shall be gone and you'll be dead." The dark lord replied.

The dark lord and Dumbledore made what Draco considered small talk and he led Harry away from the fray into a little corner. Draco hoped they would be safe there.

They could see the duel and Draco had to admit, it was some of the most impressive magic he'd ever seen.

"Are you OK, Harry?" Draco asked, taking his eyes off the battle.

Harry looked at him, his eyes sad, "I don't know, Draco. It hurts."

Draco hugged Harry. "You know I love you, and I'll be here for you, no matter what, I promise."

Harry smiled at him, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Everyone who loves me dies, Draco. Maybe you should walk away," He looked down.

Draco picked up Harry's face so he was looking straight in his eyes, "I won't walk away, Harry. Ever. You're stuck with me."

Harry smiled more, this time it did almost make his eyes brighten.

Suddenly, they were jarred back to looking at the battle with Bellatrix's scream of, "MASTER!"

Draco looked around and couldn't see the dark lord. Maybe Dumbledore got rid of him. Draco looked to Harry who looked like he was in physical pain.

Suddenly Harry said in a voice not his own, "Kill me now, Dumbledore."

Draco was panicked now, "Harry!" He said, shaking him.

"If death is nothing, kill the boy!" not-Harry's voice said.

"Harry, it's ok. You can fight him! I love you" Draco was crying into Harry's robes now, hope the Dark lord would leave. Dumbledore had made it over to them and was kneeling next to Harry as well.

Suddenly, Harry was fine.

The dark lord was standing on the other side of the room, and the room was filled with people, including the Minister of Magic.

Draco didn't care about all that, he wanted to make sure Harry was alright, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I think I am. Thanks." Harry said.

"For what?" Draco asked confused.

"I think I could hear you…When I started to think about love and people I love he left my head."

"Oh," Draco said, "Glad I could help."

Harry laughed, and it was a wonderful sound.

Dumbledore had just finished talking to Fudge and he said, "Harry, Draco this is a Portkey to my office. Please hold on."

And with a Hook behind his navel, Harry and Draco vanished.

**Chapter 29**

Harry and Draco arrived in Dumbledore's office and Harry immediately tried the door. It was locked.

The paintings all started talking to them, and Draco could tell Harry didn't care.

They sat down on one of the couches, and Draco was holding Harry's hand and leaning on his shoulder. The paintings wouldn't shut up, but Draco wasn't about to yell at them. He felt that Harry just needed him to be there for him now. So he was.

Suddenly the fire roared and Dumbledore stepped out.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. You'll both be pleased to know that none of your friends suffered any permanent damage and they are all in the hospital wing at the moment, under Madame Pomfrey's care."

"Was anyone else hurt, Headmaster?" Draco asked.

"Nymphadora Tonks may need to spend some time in St. Mungos, but Madame Pomfrey feels she can handle it."

Draco frowned. Nymmie and Sirius out of commission, what would happen to him?

He sighed, it wasn't time to worry about that now. Harry needed him. He laid a comforting hand on Harry's back and snuggled closer.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am afraid I have to have a small talk with Mr. Potter, privately. Would you perhaps like to go to the Hospital Wing to have Madame Pomfrey check you out?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm staying with Harry, sir." Draco responded.

"I'm afraid I must insist." Dumbledore said.

"But sir,-"

"I'll be fine Draco." Harry said, sounding dead.

"Alright, I will be in the hospital wing, waiting for you." Draco said, leaving the office.

* * *

><p>Draco made his way to the hospital wing, to find barely contained chaos.<p>

Madame Pomfrey was running around looking at different patients. Draco saw a certain purple haired patient and went up to her.

"Hi, Nymmie." Draco said.

"Draco! How are you?" Tonks said. She had a bandage covering part of her head.

"I'm fine. I didn't get hurt, like some people." He said, sticking out his tongue. Tonks laughed. "How are you?" He said.

"Just a bump on the head from dear Aunt Bella." Tonks said.

"I'm glad it's not too serious. Do you need anything?" Draco asked.

"No, I'm fine. You can go see the others if you want." Nymmie said.

"I'm sorry about Sirius." Draco said.

"Me too, kiddo. Me too." Tonks replied.

Draco walked deeper in to the hospital wing. Ron was still giggling, so he avoided him. He went over to Neville. "Hey, how's everyone doing, Neville?" Draco asked.

"Pretty good. Is Harry alright?" Neville asked.

"I think he will be, Neville. But his is the kind hurt that Madame Pomfrey can't heal." Draco replied.

Neville and he sat in silence for a while, and within an hour, Harry came down.

Draco rushed over to him. "Harry is everything okay?"

"Let's go talk somewhere private, Draco. Dumbledore just told me a lot of things."

Draco waved goodbye to Neville and he and Harry departed.

"Can you put up a silencing spell, Draco." Harry asked. He cast one and Harry said, "Before we go any further in our relationship, you need to hear this. It's the prophecy from department of mysteries."

"But I thought it was broken?" Draco asked.

"It was, but Dumbledore heard it originally. Here it is:

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_"

Draco was in shock. "But that means..."

Harry nodded his head, "It's me or him."

"I'm sorry, love. But I am with you. Your man," Draco said.

Harry smiled. "I thought you would say that, but I was still worried. Dumbledore told me Kreacher went to see your mom at Christmas and they worked out how to do all this."

Draco didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry, Harry. Are you sure you still want me around, I mean my mom helped kill-"

"Shut it. Of course I do. You make your own decisions, just like your parents." Harry interrupted. "Kreacher also hid the mirror. So Sirius couldn't hear us when he called."

"Traitorous little house elf," Draco growled.

Harry nodded.

"Thank you for telling me Harry. I'm sorry it happened the way it did." Draco said.

"Me too, I wish I listened to you when you said it was a trap." Harry said, looking very small and sad.

"Don't play that game of, 'what if,' Harry. It'll drive you mad." Draco said as he laid a comforting hand on Harry's knee.

"Draco..." Harry started, and then broke off.

"What is it, love?" Draco asked.

"Stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone." Harry said shakily.

Draco smiled and said sure. So they headed to the hospital wing to wait for their friends to get better, cuddling into the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Harry, Draco, Neville, Ginny and Luna were sitting together at Breakfast. Ron and Hermione still needed some extra healing, but they were doing well and would be out by lunch.<p>

Tonks would probably be there one more night.

They were sitting rather sullenly, when the post owls all came.

"Here we go," Draco mumbled. Knowing they would all make the front page.

Sure enough, people were starting to look over at them. They were pointing and whispering and talking about them.

Draco rolled his eyes. Some things never changed.

One of the last owls in the hall dropped two letters in front of Draco.

"Ah, yes. I've been expecting this as well. Wonder what the second one is," Draco said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I am guessing a letter saying I am disowned, but who knows. Maybe its fan mail."

The joke fell flat and his friends just looked at him. Even Luna was staring at him like he was crazy.

He opened the letter.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy:_

_This letter is to inform you that you have been removed from the access rights for the Malfoy family vaults._

_Further, you are hereby notified that you are disowned._

_Please note that the end of line clause for the Malfoy Family states that the sole heir may not be disinherited, and assuming your father does not produce another heir, you will inherit the sum total of the Malfoy fortune._

_Have a pleasant day,_

_Gorthok_  
><em>Gringotts Bank<em>  
><em>Inheritance Office<em>

"Yeah, that's what I figured," Draco said, handing the letter to Harry.

"But what about your family? Where will you go this summer?" Harry asked.

"I imagine I will be going to the Tonks' house. We are all blood, and I doubt they would turn me away," Draco said.

"What's in your other letter?" Luna asked.

"Good point, I'm not sure. Let's take a look." Draco said.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy:_

_You are hereby officially notified of your inheritance of the Black Family Estate._

_With the unfortunate passing of the former head, you are now considered the head of the most Noble and Ancient House of Black._

_Please keep in mind, that until your majority, access to the Black Vaults will be severely restricted. Please contact me if you would like a full list of assets and properties._

_Of further note, the name Black may be substituted for Malfoy, as you have been removed from that family. To make this change official, please visit Gringotts bank._

_Have a pleasant day,_

_Gorthok_  
><em>Gringotts Bank<em>  
><em>Inheritance Office<em>

"Well?" Harry asked interested.

"Its, um. Don't worry about it Harry," Draco said.

Harry looked at him, cross, "Oh come on Draco, what is it?" He grabbed the letter.

"Oh. Well congratulations," Harry said, flatly.

Draco sighed, "I had no idea he was going to do that, Harry. I assumed it would go to you."

"I don't need it; my family was pretty well off," Harry said, sounding depressed again.

"Alright. I'm glad you're not mad. What do you think? Does Draco Black sound better then my current name?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I think it does," Harry said, smiling sadly. "I think Sirius would have liked it."

"I can't believe you are taking being disowned so well. I thought you would freak out," Neville said.

Draco smiled and looked over to Harry who still looked sad. "I've been expecting it, really. And I may have lost my family, but I think I got something much better in return."

* * *

><p><strong>One last scene was just a fun one I wrote at reviewers request. It was basically "The Talk" between Harry and Sirius. This was highly requested after chapter 19. I made Harry a lot more oblivious then he normally is. It's all in good fun, and I think its safe to say the conversation that Harry and Sirius had between chapters 19 and 20 was a bit more serious. No pun intended!<strong>

"What do we need to talk about, Sirius?" Harry asked the mirror in his hands. He was sitting in the room of requirements, Draco, his boyfriend, had just left to go to bed.

"Um, well you see. You and Draco may want to have sex at some point. And I want to make sure you're safe." Sirius looked as if he'd rather be anywhere else.

"Safe? Can sex hurt you? Ron's always saying that its fun and cool, but never that it could hurt."

"Oh good, you've talked to Ron about this. So what do you know about it?"

"Well Ron said that you get kids from sex. But only if you aren't standing up. He said that doing it standing up prevents pregnancy. Oh, and there is some sort of spell to make it impossible to get pregnant." Harry paused and looked stricken. "Draco and I have never cast the spell when we kissed... Am I going to get pregnant, Sirius?"

Harry looked down into the mirror, very worried. Sirius knew he really shouldn't laugh at Harry's misconceptions, but getting preggers from kissing? He had his work cut out for him.

"Don't worry Harry. Two men have almost no chance of getting pregnant. Its been known to happen, but more then kissing was involved. Also, standing up doesn't stop conception, though I suppose gravity could help, you need to cast Conceptno on the lady in question before having sex."

"What do I cast on Draco then? Just to make sure."

Sirius tried not to smirk. He'd get the kid back for making him have this conversation with Harry. "Well, you'd aim at the base of his, um you know, and say Restrano."

"Oh, what will that do?"

"It will stop him from having any problems at all. Don't worry." Sirius did smirk now, seeing that Harry was sure to try it at some point. He almost felt bad for poor Draco. It was called the Hex of Gentlemanly Restraint in polite company. It will make sure Draco has a lot of trouble reaching completion. Revenge was sweet.

Harry was looking closely at Sirius now. What kinds of things was he supposed to ask. "Sirius? Draco told me a few things about between boys, but does it work the same way for a boy and a girl?"

"Well girls have different equipment down there, Harry."

"I know that. Ron says its something like cat?"

Sirius had no idea where that came from. A cat? Furry, maybe but... Oh, of course.

"He was calling it by a slang name, Harry. It has nothing to do with a cat."

"Oh, okay. I had wondered why Hermione would need Crookshanks if she already had a cat in her skirt."

Sirius had to practice all of his self-control to keep from laughing again. But at least Harry didn't bring up McGonagall's cat animagus form. "Basically the man uses his...um... thing in the woman's hoo ha."

"Oh and with boys it butts and prostates, right?"

"You got it. Draco has trained you well."

"So you're sure I can't get pregnant from kissing Draco?"

"Positive. Not totally sure about other things. But I have done just about everything you can do with both men and women, and none of them have gotten pregnant."

"Okay, and I'll make sure to always use the spell when I see him. Just in case. He can't keep his hands off me sometimes."

"You do that. Anything else?"

"Is it bad to be thinking about Draco's naked body and doing wicked things to it. Like licking it all over or biting-"

"No! No! That's perfectly normal. You and Draco are in love and you can do anything you want with him. Just please, for the love of Merlin, don't tell me about it." Sirius paused, Harry looked like he was embarrassed and Sirius felt bad for jumping at him. "Sorry Harry. Just thinking about you doing that with someone is hard for me."

"I understand. It makes me hard too."

"That's not what I meant!"

"I thought you said it was okay..."

"It is. And natural. But I don't want to think of you and Draco in a sexual way."

"So I shouldn't tell you about how much I love his hard body pressing against mine as we snog on a couch."

"No."

"Or how much I love being in his arms and how I wish we could cuddle together naked without risking detention."

"No. Have you done that?"

"What? Of course not. There's no good place for it. Maybe next time we are at Grimmauld Place. Lots of out of the way little rooms to have our wicked little way with each other. Hmmmm... Think we could come back for a weekend soon?"

"No!" Sirius shouted. "I mean, that would look suspicious."

"I suppose that's true. I'll see you this summer, right?"

"I hope so," Sirius said. "But you and Draco won't be sharing a room, that's for sure!"

"But Sirius..." Harry whined.

"Oh, alright. But don't tell anyone I said you could."

"Thanks, Sirius! You're the best! Can I ask one more question?"

"Of course, Harry."

"Why do I sometimes get the urge to cover Draco with chocolate sauce?"

"Um..." Sirius decided it was time to end the conversation before he heard more of what his godson wanted to do to his boyfriend. "Oh look, they are calling me downstairs for an order meeting. Don't be a stranger!"

"Okay Sirius, good night!"

Sirius quickly turned off his Mirror and sighed. He was quite glad that the conversation was over. He was going to get Draco back, that was for sure. Something much worse then a Restrano spell. Oh yes, his cousin would pay.

* * *

><p>There you have it! I hope you all enjoyed this fic! There is the possibility of a sequel but I am still working on making it happen. Hopefully it will be posted before too long, and if you want to be notified of it, I suggest you Author Alert this account so you will be informed of when a new story is published.<p>

Thanks again and I wanted to let you know once more how much I appreciated all your support and reviews!

Until next time,

DandalfTheWhite


End file.
